A Szerelmes Hercegnő
by Saeki Himemiya
Summary: Elizabeth Héderváry, por esas cosas del destino se tiene que mudar a Austria, donde ingresa a la prestigiosa Academia Heiligen Christine, una academia solo para mujeres, en donde conocerá a Richelle Edelstein, que desde el primer momento la cautivara, haciendo que se enamore, literalmente, de una princesa. AusHun, Nyo!Austria, AU.
1. Epilogo-Una nueva ciudad

Hola mundo, aquí yo con mi primer long-fic en la sección de Hetalia, quién diría que sería un AusHun, amo la pareja pero no me llegue nunca la inspiración, pero esta vez fue diferente. Va a ser un AU narrado por nuestra amada Fujoshi Elizabeth! aunque tal vez Austria narre algún cap, why not?

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya

**Anime: **Hetalia

**Pareja: **Nyo!AustriaxHungría...posiblemente habrá una que otra pareja secundaria

**Advcertencias: **Yuri, Nyo!Austria, posibles OOC, mis escritos, etc. el nombre del fic esta en húngaro y significa según google Enamorada de una Princesa, créanme me reventé la cabeza pensando el título. El primer cap es un epílogo, desde el siguiente empieza realmente la historia. Otras aclaraciones abajo.

* * *

Me llamo Elizabeth Héderváry, tengo 16 años, y por esas cosas del destino, mi padre fue transferido desde mi amada ciudad de Budapest para empezar a vivir en Viena, Austria, la verdad no estoy fascinada por la idea, además de que los austriacos son unos estirados…en fin, en esta decisión no tengo ni voz ni voto.

No me quejo de la casa, es una casa hermosa, de una estructura antigua, de esas que se ven solo en películas Holywoodenses, tenía un hermoso jardín, como ansiaba empezar a sembrar mis flores, unas amapolas se verían bien.

Ahora me hallaba viendo el salón principal, muy bien decorado, de seguro mi madre insistió un montón para que estuviera así.

-Erzsébet-Me llamo mi padre, yo me gire para verle, en ese momento entraba con unas cajas, yo le ayude con algunas, no era problema-. Gracias.

-No hay de que papá-Dije mientras dejaba una de esas cajas en el piso, vi a mi mamá entrando en la cocina, seguramente para hacer algo para comer, eso espero, me muero de hambre.

Iba ir a ayudarla, pero le voz de mi padre me detuvo;

-Querida, si quieres puedes ir a tu cuarto a ver qué tal te parece.

-Pero…-Intente replicar, pero me negó con la cabeza, así que tome una de las cajas que decía "Erzsébet" para dirigirme al segundo piso, siempre me llamaban por mi nombre en húngaro.

Iba a voltearme al darme cuenta de que no sabía cuál era mi cuarto, pero al parecer mi madre es adivina, ya que me respondió desde la cocina;

-Tercero a la izquierda, linda.

- ¡Köszönöm!-Agradecí y fui a donde me dijeron.

Al entrar me quede impresionada, era un habitación maravillosa, las paredes tenían un empapelado de flores color crema, si mal no me equivoco eran lirios, tenía una alfombra con estampado de rombos, color vino y ocre, muy lindo, había un gran ventanal que daba a la casa de al lado, adornado por unas cortinas color vino y bordes color ocre, haciendo juego con la alfombra, una cama con un juego de sabanas rosadas por lo que vi, al lado una mesita de noche con una pequeña lámpara y un armario tallado muy lindo en un rincón.

Deje la caja que llevaba sobre la cama, y me acerque al ventanal, y mire el cielo que estaba tornándose rojizo, se veía hermoso, mire al frente, ahí vi la casa de los vecinos, me quede unos minutos ahí hasta que una voz me saco de mis cavilaciones, venía de la ventana de enfrente;

-¡Auzi dvs!-No entendí, pero mire hacia la ventana de enfrente para ver quién era, parecía un chico de mi edad, tenía cabello rubio y unos escalofriantes ojos rojos, parecía un vampiro, en especial por esos dientes afilados que dejaba ver su mirada burlona, no sé porque pero…siento que ya lo odio-. Así que eres la nueva vecina…

-Sí, soy Elizabeth Héderváry-Aunque no me agradara a primera vista tenía que ser cortes.

-Aja…ni te pregunte pero igual-Dijo riéndose como idiota, en ese momento tome una decisión…LO ODIO.

-¿Y tú quién demonios eres?-Le pregunte poniendo mis manos en mi cadera a modo de jarra, frunciendo el ceño.

-Huy, que sensible, soy Vladimir Ionescu, vengo de Romania si te interesa…

-No me interesa-Le corte y cerré la cortina, no quería hacerme malas leches.

Suspire, en ese momento agradecí mentalmente el estar inscrita en un colegio solo para mujeres

Avance hasta la cama y me tire sin ganas, sintiendo un poco de tristeza… ya que no vería a mis amigas de siempre, no sería lo mismo, me senté en la cama para revisar la caja, había una variedad de cosas; libros, revistas, cámaras de foto, etc, y en el fondo un cuadro, en este aparecíamos mis amiga Mei Mei y Yekaterina, era tan divertidas las tardes con ellas, viendo yaoi, hablando de las parejas que podrían formar nuestros compañeros, contándonos chismes, jugando juegos de mesa, tocarle los pechos a Yekaterina, etc. Con ellas compartía mis gustos, sueños, y cosas por el estilo, ahora ¿Con quién lo haría?

Abrace la foto contra mi pecho echándome en la cama, mañana sería mi primer día de clases, cerré los ojos esperando el que pronto fuera mañana, y rogando que todo marchara bien…

Quién diría que ese día cambiaría mi vida por completo.

* * *

Traducciones:

Erzsébet: Elizabetha en húngaro

Köszönöm: Gracias en húngaro, más fácil no podría ser XD

Auzi dvs: Hey tú en rumano

A Romania le di el nombre de Vladimir Ionescu; me pareció un nombre sexy XD

Yekaterina es Ucrania y Mei Taiwán

No se con que regularidad actualizare, solo que subiré el sgte. capitulo ahora, espero les haya gustado este aburrido epilogo.

Review pls.


	2. Encuentros

Holi aquí el verdadero inicio de esta historia yuri que salio de la nada :3 aquí empieza lo bueno! no los entretengo más...esto es lo más largo que he escrito en mi vida (2307 palabras), bueno esto y los caps de Karakuri Burst que esta en mi perfil (esto fue un espacio publicitario auspiciado por la Asociación de Otakus Unidos ok no)

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia de Hidekaz bla bla bla

**Anime: **Hetalia

**Pareja: **Nyo!AustriaxHungría y un hint de RoBul :D

**Advertencias: **Yuri, posibles OOC

Nyo!Austria: Richelle Edelstein

Bélgica: Emma van Dirck

Hungría POV

* * *

Abrí mis ojos con pesadez, no tenía ganas de levantarme, de todos modos mi mamá vendría a decirme que el desayuno está listo y que no tardara, si no se me iba enfriar, y Mei y Yekaterina ya estarían en la cocina hablando de temas sin importancia y me saludarían alegremente…pero al abrir mis ojos vi el uniforme de la Academia Heilige Christine, la academia que desde hoy iría, solo para mujeres, suspire y me levante, pasando mis dedos suavemente por la tela de este, era una falda roja de cuadrille, una blusa, con una corbata, un suéter y un saco rojo con la insignia del establecimiento.

Lo mire tristemente, pero fui interrumpida por mi madre que se sorprendió al verme levantada tan temprano, soy un reto en la mañana;

-Veo que estas despierta-Comento entrando para detener el despertador que empezaba a hacer ruido.

-Sí, me desperté antes…jeje-Comente con una sonrisa forzada, que rápidamente desapareció, mi mamá debió de darse cuenta, ya que se me acerco para abrazarme.

-No te preocupes Erzsébet, todo saldrá bien y te divertirás mucho, también harás nuevas amigas…-Dijo en un tono tranquilizador, mientras me acariciaba el cabello, yo sonreí, era verdad, mi mamá siempre sabía que decir.

-¡Tienes razón!-Me separe con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mucho más animada-¡Hoy será un grandioso día!

-Ese es el espíritu, ahora vístete que si no llegaras tarde y se te enfriara el desayuno-Me dijo antes de salir.

Me vestí rápidamente, justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta me acorde de una cajita dentro de una de las cajas de la mudanza, la revise y encontré lo que buscaba, era un regalo de Mei antes de que me fuera, era un broche de flor anaranjado, que según ella representaba la energía de rojo con la felicidad del amarillo, también fortaleza y resistencia, Mei sabía darle grandes significados a los regalos, lo puse en mi cabello, sonreí, tome mi bolso y baje.

* * *

Después de desayunar, me despedí de mi mamá, en la calle, el sol empezaba a alumbrar todos con sus rayos, me sentí alegre, sentía que ese día ocurriría algo maravilloso, que gran razón tenía.

* * *

Camine por las calles de Viena, la ciudad empezaba a desperezarse, se habrían las tiendas, la gente se saludaba, los niños de por ahí reían y los estudiantes iban en grupos a sus respectivos establecimientos, vi varias chicas con el uniforme de mi academia, todas tenían apariencias de chicas de clase alta, que molestia…en fin, seguí caminando mientras miraba los locales, de comida, flores, almacenes, etc, hasta que mi vista se detuvo, ahí está el imbécil de Vladimir, y junto a él un chico de cabello azabache, que comía un yogurt, y parecía que discutían, da igual, aunque serian una linda pareja, sonreí para mí, mis primeras víctimas definitivamente.

* * *

Llegue temprano, ya que no se veía mucha gente, era una edificación elegante, con grandes jardines y una torre con reloj, sin contar las cosas que habían allí según el folleto, se nota que no escatiman en gastos.

Camine hasta adentrarme, suspire, un lugar increíble, eso quedaba corto a este lugar tan increíble, tan costoso, tan elegante, tan…en fin, estupendo.

Antes de dar un paso más sentí como llegaba hasta mis oídos una hermosa melodía, era relajante, delicada, bella…cerré mis ojos y deje que mis oídos y pies me guiaran hasta el lugar de donde provenía esa bella melodía, de repente…me halle frente a lo que debía ser la sala de música, respire hondo, y abrí la puerta, sentí el viento y la luz de la mañana me daban de lleno, abrí los ojos que había cerrado por el sol que me daba en toda la cara, frente a mí se hallaba un ventanal adornado con unas cortinas blancas, pero eso fue irrelevante, frente al piano, se hallaba la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, parecía una princesa de los cuentos de hadas que me contaban de pequeña;

Su cabello marrón caía con gracia sobre sus hombros, que tenía un curioso rulo que sobresalía de su cabeza, su piel tenía una pigmentación lechosa, que se veía muy suave, ya quisiera yo tocarla, sus labios eran delgados, y debajo de estos había un lunar, que se veía muy coqueto en mi opinión, pero también encantador y elegante, sobre su rostro se hallaban unas gafas de montadura cuadrada y sus ojos…al cruzar nuestras miradas pude ver sus ojos, eran de un hermoso color morado, con una gran profundidad, perdiéndome en estos sin poder evitarlo…un momento, ¿Cuándo me dirigió la mirada?

-¡Ah! L-lo lamento, la interrumpí…-Dije avergonzada, debí parecer una idiota quedándome viéndola así.

-Eso mismo te estaba diciendo, pero al parecer no me escuchaste…obaka-san-Su voz, era hermosa, igual que la melodía que estaba tocando, pero se notaba en ese momento indignada, además de que ya no tocaba la melodía y estaba cruzada de brazos, mirándome seria.

-Ups, se me paso, lo lamento no era mi intención eh…-Me di cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

-Soy Richelle Edelstein, un placer-Dije levantándose y haciendo una reverencia.

-Yo soy Elizabeth Héderváry, el placer es mío-Dije imitando a Richelle, vaya, incluso su nombre es hermoso.

-Nunca te había visto por aquí-Comento sentándose frente al piano.

-Soy nueva, llegue ayer a la ciudad, antes vivía en Hungría-Comente rascándome la mejilla.

-Ya veo, en ese caso…Willkommen in der Stadt Elizabeth-Me dijo mientras me sonreía levemente…sentí como mi pulso aceleraba increíblemente rápido y mis mejillas se calentaban, su alemán tenía un tono refinado y delicado…y mi nombre en sus labios sonaba tan hermoso como nunca había sonado.

-Solo llámeme Eli señorita Richelle-Moví mi mano derecha restándole importancia.

-…-Me miro en silencio durante unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, tanto silencio me ponía nerviosa-. No es necesaria tanta formalidad Eliza…Eli.

Vi que se sonrojaba levemente, me pareció tan adorable eso.

-Está bien…Richelle-Sentí como su nombre acariciaba mis labios.

-Te dedico esta melodía como tu bienvenida a la ciudad-Dicho esto empezó a deslizar sus dedos sobre las teclas del piano, cerré mis ojos, sintiendo como la melodía me llenaba por completo, inundándome y privándome de mis sentidos, aislándome del mundo, en esos momentos existíamos solo nosotras dos y la melodía, era un momento único…que fue interrumpido por el timbre.

Abrí los ojos molesta, estúpido timbre.

-Vaya, que molestia-Dijo Richelle, quitando las partituras del piano, y guardándolas en su maletín, cerro la tapa del piano y se dirigió a mí-. Y dime, ¿en qué salón vas?

-Eh, veamos-Saque un papel de mi chaqueta en la que había anotado mi salón-. En el salón 15, clase 4-A

-Que coincidencia, yo voy en el mismo, ¿Qué te parece que vayamos juntas?

-¡Me encantaría! Además que aún no sé dónde está el salón jejeje-Me lleve una mano a la cabeza, a veces soy un poco torpe, que hubiera hecho si no estuviera en su misma clase…dos cosas, llegaría tarde por perderme…y no sería tan feliz, ya que no compartiría las clases y el viaje de ida con Richelle.

* * *

Llegamos a tiempo al salón, adentro se hallaban todas las alumnas, conversando entre ellas bastantes animadas.

Richelle se fue hasta su puesto…ahora viene la verdadera duda ¿Dónde me siento?

-Buenos días-Dijo una voz masculina detrás de mí, sonaba muy sería y ruda, prácticamente salte, mire hacia atrás, era un hombre de mediana edad, su cabello era rubio y largo, y tenía una trencita en un lado, sus ojos eran de un azul profundo, lucían muy fríos, tenía una expresión dura, seguro es el tipo de profesor que todos odian.

-Buenos días-Respondieron todas, reinaba un silencio abrumador.

-Debo suponer que tú eres la nueva alumna-Me dijo, yo solo asentí-. En ese caso haznos el favor de presentarte.

-Si, señor-Respondí con voz firme.

-Tomen asiento-Todas se sentaron, sentía unos cuantos cuchicheos, pero estos se detuvieron tan rápido como empezaron, y se conformaron con contemplarme fijamente

Dirigí mi mirada a Richelle, ella me miraba con su semblante serio, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos, al ver que la miraba me sonrió levemente, yo le respondí la sonrisa y empecé a hablar;

-Es un placer, soy Elizabeth Héderváry, vengo de Hungría, me cambie por el trabajo de mi padre, espero que nos llevemos bien-Dije con calma, sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

-Siéntate…al lado de Edelstein-Mi día iba de mejor en mejor, incluso me siento al lado de Richelle, no me hice derogar y me senté en el puesto al lado de Richelle.

* * *

Las dos primeras horas de clase pasaron volando, yo me entretuve viendo cada dos por tres a Richelle, no me cansaba de hacerlo.

* * *

A la hora del recreo perdí de vista a Richelle, suspire, no podría estar con ella en el descanso, pero no pensé mucho en eso, ya que en menos de lo que canta un gallo me vi rodeada de las demás chicas del salón, que me preguntaban un montón de cosas como; "¿Qué te parece Austria hasta ahora?" "¿Cómo es Hungría?" "¿Te gusta la pasta?" "¿Qué grupos musicales escuchas?" "¿Cuáles son tus hobbies?" entre otras que no hallaba como responder, pero una mano me agarro del brazo, sacándome del salón.

Mi misteriosa secuestradora nos llevó hasta un claro en la academia en que había unas bancas de piedra, frente a este se hallaba un lago con unos cisnes y un puente que lo atravesaba…esta escuela como dije…tiene de todo.

-Perdón por no avisarte antes, pero era necesario sacarte de ahí, si no enloquecías tú lo hubiera hecho yo-Dije mi secuestradora, su cabello era corto y rubio, tenía una cinta roja en el cabello, su piel blanca se veía que combinaba bien con sus ojos verdes y vivaces, y una sonrisa gatuna que encontré divertida.

-No importa, es más, te lo agradezco-Dije con sinceridad, era verdad, sentía que iba a enloquecer ahí.

-Por cierto, soy Emma van Dirck, un placer-Me tendió una mano, yo la acepte.

-El placer es mío Emma, solo dime Eli-Agregue.

-Vale Eli, te parece si nos sentamos-Me propuso sentándose en la banca detrás de nosotras, yo la imite-. Por cierto, ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Llegue ayer en la tarde-Respondí-. A todo esto, ¿De dónde vienes Emma?, que yo sepa tú nombre no es austriaco ni nada por el estilo.

-Jeje, tienes razón, soy de Bélgica, acompañe a mi hermano que se vino a estudiar a Austria botánica.

-Wow, ¿Entonces tienes un hermano?

-Sip, estoy muy orgullosa de él, aunque a veces trata mal a mis amigos-Respondió con una risa nerviosa.

-Qué envidia, yo no tengo hermanos…-Me quede viendo el cielo, hasta que Emma me saco de mis cavilaciones.

-A todo esto, ¿Qué te traes con la señorita Edelstein?-Dijo con su mano delante de su boca, aun así vi una sonrisa coqueta detrás de esta, yo trague duro, ¿Se abra dado cuanta de mis miradas nada discretas a Richelle?

-Nada, solo somos amigas, la conocí en la mañana, en el aula de música-Conteste con sinceridad, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Era de esperarse, vive en ese lugar-Comento riéndose.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuéntame más sobre ella?-Le pedí.

-Claro, su padre, el señor Alexander Edelstein es dueño de la mayoría de los edificios de Viena, es un hombre sumamente rico, y Richelle es la heredera de toda su fortuna, al ser su hija mayor. También es el benefactor de la escuela…por ahí rondan rumores de que ese hombre tiene la economía austriaca en sus manos, la verdad no sé si sea así-Emma tomo una pausa para tomar aire, yo escuchaba atenta-. El punto es que es el dueño de lugar y padre de Richelle. Ella por su parte es una de las mejores pianistas y violinistas que hay en Austria, siempre representa a la escuela en eventos musicales.

-Con razón toca tan bien el piano-Recordé la melodía de la mañana.

-Aja, además de bella y rica es talentosa, un gran partido-Comento Emma sonriendo con picardía-. Siempre hay jóvenes de las escuelas vecinas rondándola, pero la dejan al instante, ya que su padre tiene una gran influencia.

-Vaya-Vaya, vaya, que clase de amiga me conseguí, aunque era imposible de que fuera de otra manera, Richelle es toda una princesa, hermosa, rica y talentosa, eso la describe tan bien, además de con muchos modales y amable…es…inalcanzable, sentí como una punzada constante picoteaba mi pecho, inconscientemente lleve una mano hasta allí.

-Además de que es muy distante, me sorprende que en un segundo te hayas hecho su amiga, siempre anda con ese aire de superioridad, incluso tiene un chófer privado, increíble ¿No?-Finalizo Emma, justo en ese instante sonó el timbre que anuncio el fin del receso.

El día paso volando, yo perdida en la conversación que tuve con Emma, mi nueva amiga, en la mañana, y como música de fondo la melodía incompleta que me dedico Richelle por mi llegada a Austria.

-¡Nos vemos Eli!-Se despidió Emma agitando su brazo a modo de despedida, yo hice lo mismo.

-¡Te llamo a la noche!

-¡Vale!-Dijo cruzando la calle, ya que en la acera de enfrente un chico con el cabello rubio y parado la esperaba apoyado en la pared, con una mirada seria, supuse que era el hermano de Emma.

Justo cuando pensaba irme vi como una limosina muy lujosa de color negro se estacionaba en frente de la entrada, de ella salió un hombre con traje de mayordomo y abrió la puerta de atrás.

Por el rabillo del ojo divise a Richelle…que caminaba pausadamente al vehículo, debí suponerlo. Justo antes de subir nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

-Hasta mañana…Eli-Dijo para que luego la puerta se cerrara detrás de ella.

-¡Hasta mañana Richelle!-Le respondí cuando vi al vehículo avanzar.

* * *

Ya había cenado y ahora me mensaje aba con Emma, aún resonaba en mi mente la melodía de Richelle…No podía dejar de pensar en ella, en su belleza, en su mirada, en su voz, en toda ella… ¿No será qué…?

Sonreí con ironía…

Inconscientemente…

Yo…

Me…

Enamore de una princesa…

* * *

Traducciones:

Heilige Christine: Santa Christine es alemán

Willkommen in der Stadt: Bienvenida a la Ciudad en alemán

Aclaraciones:

El profe para el que no sabe era Germania :3

Si, el que esperaba a Emma era su hermanito Holanda

El amigo de Vladimir era Bulgaria, obvio :D

Si, Eli se enamoro a primera vista de Richelle

Eso era todo por hoy

Espero les haya gustado!

Déjenme un review dándome su opinión sobre el fic!


	3. Planes

Honhonhonhon, como les va? lamento la tardanza, el colegio, como ya es fin de semestre, es una lata, ademas que ya empezamos la próxima semana las dichos pruebas PDN (pruebas de nivel) que no sirven para ni mierda, ademas, había hecho este capitulo antes, pero había quedado feo y de relleno inútil, y yo **ODIO** el relleno con todo mi corazón, solo copie una parte, encuentro que el cap es aburrido, pero también creo que es un poco necesario.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia de Hidekaz solo la historia, ya saben.

**Anime: **Hetalia

**Pareja: **Nyo!AustriaxHungría

**Advertencias: **Yuri, posibles OOC, capitulo aburrido a más no poder(?) cosas awesome.

Nyo!Prusia: Julchen Beilschmidt

Germania: Legolas (me gusta ese nombre para el rubito capicci? XD)

Es obvio que la awesome Prusia no se puede quedar fuera, ademas se hará más interesante este miserable fic.

Agradecimientos especiales para **Usagui** **Mitzui**(Mi primer awesome comentario)**: **Me alegro que te encantara mi fic :3 ya sabía que era original! y me alegro de hacerte leer yuri. Y no me ataque con gnomos vomita-arcoiris! me tardo en actualizar paro lo hago...nunca he dejado un fic incompleto ni pienso hacerlo. (Por cierto, tu imagfen es sexy *o* estúpido y sensual Len)

Ahora si, al fic.

* * *

Pase casi toda la noche dando vuelta en mi cama, pensando en Richelle y en nada más…después de cenar no he podido pensar en nada más, me siento sofocada…el único sonido que llega a mis oídos es el sonido de la melodía que me dedico en la mañana.

-Hu…-No podía conciliar el sueño.

Solo pensaba que mis posibilidades de que Richelle se enamorara de mí…son prácticamente nulas;

En primer lugar, Richelle es, prácticamente, una princesa, solo ver su belleza inhumana o su situación económica, o lo que sea, en cambio yo…bueno, no tengo mala situación económica, ni tampoco soy fea…pero al lado de Richelle yo luzco como un sapo, y no me creo el cuento de la princesa y el sapo…

Además, apenas la conocí hoy, no es que no crea en el amor a primera vista, pero, la probabilidad de que un amor a primera vista funcione; es simplemente nula…tanto como que los cerdos vuelen, o eso creo…la vida no es un cuento de hadas (aunque parezca que Richelle salió de uno de ellos).

Y además…no creo que ella se enamore de una mujer…no es que no crea que el amor entre dos personas del mismo sexo este mal…si incluso disfruto ver dos hombres que se aman, y sería hipócrita si creyera que dos mujeres no pueden amarse, pero…dudo que Richelle se enamorara de mí.

Y así pase toda la noche, o bueno, solo la mitad, siento que necesito una segunda opinión…solo tal vez.

* * *

No puede ser, mi segundo día de clases y ya voy tarde, esto me pasa por no haber dormido nada por estar pensando en mi princesa toda la noche.

Corrí a toda mi velocidad, por lo que en menos de 3 minutos ya me hallaba frente a la Academia, pero ya había sonado el timbre por lo menos hace 5 minutos, seguro que me regañan.

Justo cuando iba llegando al salón choque con alguien delante mío, ni siquiera se con quién, el punto es que quede encima de con quien sea que haya chocado;

-Lo lamento, no te vi…-Dije mientras me apoyaba en mis brazos y piernas y contemplaba a quien había chocado, era una chica de mi edad, su cabello era de un extraño color blanco bastante largo, nunca había visto un cabello así, llevaba sobre el uniforme un polerón rojo, se levantó murmurando algunas cosas en alemán, supongo que insultos.

-¡Verfluchen! ¿Cómo te atreves a tirar a Ore-Sama de esa manera y solo decir "lo lamento"?-Dijo la chica con una voz ofendida, levantándose y mirándome desde arriba, recién me di cuenta que sus ojos eran de un brillante color rojo, contrastando con su piel y cabello.

-¿¡Qué!?-Me levante indignada, ¿quién se creía, le pedí perdón, que más quiere?-Ya me disculpe.

-¡Esa no es manera de hablarle a alguien tan awesome como yo!-Que ególatra, recién la conozco y ya la odio…ahora que lo pienso, tengo algo que me hace odiar a la gente con ojos rojos.

-¿Y eso qué? Ni que fueras la dueña del lugar-Dije enfurecida, era tan desagradable esta chica, ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero de repente se abrió la puerta del salón, de donde salió el señor Legolas con el ceño totalmente fruncido, de seguro alzamos mucho la voz.

Vi como algunas alumnas se asomaban, entre ellas Emma, que me miraba preocupada, pero no vi a Richelle.

-Ustedes dos a la inspectoría-Dijo con un tono de voz autoritario.

-Sí, señor-Respondí tomando mi maletín, pero escuche la voz de la chica de antes quejándose.

-Eh, pero si fue su culpa…-Me señalo con el dedo, yo la mira indignada, ella empezó a molestarme.

-No me importa, interrumpieron la clase y llegaron tarde, para mí son suficientes faltas…de todos modos ya tenías el atraso, así que ibas a ir si o si-Respondió como si estuviera regañando a una niña pequeña o a su hija.

-Tsk-Se calló y desvió la mirada al piso molesta, en todo caso la molesta debería ser yo.

-Señorita Edelstein, acompáñelas a la inspectoría por favor-Le dijo a Richelle, que iba saliendo del salón, como si supiera que la iban a llamar, en ese momento me sentí avergonzada, de seguro Richelle nos escuchó, ¿Qué pensara ahora de mí?

-Como diga Lehrerin Legolas-Dijo tomando una especie de permiso o algo así que le entrego el profesor-Ustedes dos-Nos llamó a mí y a la albina, ambas nos acercamos, ella lucia molesta e indignada, la molesta debería ser Richelle, después de todo le quitábamos su valioso tiempo-. Acompáñenme por favor.

-Claro-Murmure, la estúpida de al lado ni siquiera respondió.

El recorrido hubiera sido casi en silencio de no ser por la tonta que tenía al lado, ya que ambas íbamos detrás de Richelle.

-¡Esto es un insulto a mi awesome persona! Mira que regañarme por culpa de alguien nada awesome-Me dijo, en ese momento sentí unas horribles ganas de romperle la boca con una sartén.

-¡Tú no eres nada inocente! ¡Si no te hubieras puesto a hablar tan alto no nos hubieran regañado por eso!-Le respondí encolerizada.

-¡Como te atreves a…!

-¡Beilschmidt! Silencio-Dijo Richelle dándose vuelta para mirarnos, lucia molesta.

-A mi tu no me hables señorita podrida-Le dijo como si nada, esa hija de… ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle así a Richelle?

-¿Tu quién te…?-Fui cortada por Richelle que nos miraba sombríamente y algo triste.

-Me harían el favor de callarse las dos-Dijo mientras se masajeaba la frente.

-…-No dije nada, parecía tensa por alguna razón.

-A todo esto-Me dijo Beilschmidt, yo que hasta ese momento había estado mirando a Richelle la mire-. ¿De dónde saliste, mi awesome persona nunca te había visto por aquí?

-Digo lo mismo, y ni siquiera has tenido la decencia de presentarte hülye-Dije molesta, era la última persona con la que en esta vida quisiese hablar, bueno, ella y el idiota que parece vampiro.

-Esperaba eso-Dijo sonriendo engreídamente, vi a Richelle suspirar y emprender el camino hacia la inspectoría nuevamente, sentí que debí haberme quedado calla-. ¡Estas ante la más awesome persona del mundo, Die unglaubliche Julchen Beilschmidt!

La vi con una cara de "Me estas jodiendo ¿Cierto?" y seguí a Richelle por el pasillo, dejando atrás a la autodenominada "awesome" Julchen.

-¡Oye! ¿Quién te crees al ignorarme?-Corrió hasta alcanzarnos al darse cuenta de que la dejamos atrás.

-Elizabeth Héderváry, pero para que te lo digo, si de todos modos no necesitaras acordarte, ya que ni pienso hablarte hülye.

-Si serás perra…-Iba a golpearla pero la hermosa voz de Richelle me interrumpió.

-Tomen asiento, en un momento las harán pasar.

-Claro…-Me senté en una de las sillas que había frente de la oficina del director o directora, no tenía ni idea.

-Sera-Dijo Julchen y se sentó con una silla de promedio, en esa se sentó Richelle, no sabía que decirle.

Aunque no fue necesario, la puerta se abrió, de ella salió un hombre de no más de 25 años, creo yo, tenía el cabello corto y rubio, sus ojos eran verdes, y lucía como si estuviera enojado siempre…más tarde sabría que si.

Richelle se le acercó y le entrego el papel que le había dado antes el señor Legolas, me dirigió una última mirada y se retiró, sentí que debía de hablar con ella.

-Pase por favor Fräulein Héderváry-Me dijo con una voz neutra, luego miro a Julchen, rodo los ojos y le hablo un "poco" molesto-… Fräulein Beilschmidt, usted también.

-Ja-Dijo con simpleza y entro, seguro que siempre está metida en problemas.

El señor Zwigli, el hombre que nos atendió y director del establecimiento nos dejó dos horas extra, limpiando la sala de música, el laboratorio y el gimansio, bajo la vigilancia de Richelle, a lo menos no estaría a solas con Julchen y además de que podría hablar con mi amada Richelle.

* * *

Después de eso, pasaron con una lentitud desesperante las clases, el sonido del timbre anuncio el almuerzo, yo suspire levantándome y ordenando mis cosas para salir a comer con Emma.

-¿Lista? Tengo hambre-Me dijo parándose enfrente mío.

-Claro…-Tenía ganas de hablar con alguien sobre lo que siento por Richelle, con Emma más específicamente, pero no he tenido el valor en todo el día para contarle, aunque sé que sospecha que si siento algo por Richelle. Todo un día y no he podido hablarle, que me pasa.

En cuanto a Richelle, simplemente no he tenido ánimos para conversar con ella, ¿Qué me pasa, yo no soy así?

-Vamos, que también me muero de hambre.

Después de almorzar, yo y Emma nos sentamos en las bancas de ayer a conversar de lo que había pasado en el día, tareas, etc. Hasta que decidí decirle a ella, además, entre los amigos no hay secretos.

-Emma…-Le dije con voz segura mirándola a los ojos, me miro seria, borrando su sonrisa gatuna-. Tengo algo serio que hablar contigo…veras yo, es sobre Richelle.

-Dime-Dijo atenta a cada palabra que salía de mi boca.

En ese momento sentí un nudo en mi garganta, ahogando mi voz, pero trague e intente hablar.

-Veras Emma yo…tú sospechas que hay algo entre Richelle y yo, ¿cierto?-Dije, ella afirmo con la cabeza, ¿me pregunto que pasara por su cabeza? Nada bueno supongo yo, puso una cara parecida a la que yo pongo al ver yaoi, y nunca es NADA bueno para OTROS.

-Sigue…-Murmuro sin quitar sus ojos de los míos, apretando mis manos, ¿Cuándo nos tomamos de las manos? En fin.

-Veras yo-Cerré mi ojos, más nerviosa que nunca, es extraño contar lo que sientes por alguien a tus amigos, realmente extraño, luego abrí mis ojos, ni quiero pensar en cómo será, SI ES QUE, me confieso a Richelle-. Estoy enamorada de Richelle.

-¡Lo sabía!-Chillo sonriendo y abrazándome, bueno ya sabía que lo sospechaba, pero…que extraña reacción, a quien engaño, yo he hecho lo mismo antes.

-Si…pero-Me puse sería de nuevo.

-¿Pero?-Me miro desconcertada, al parecer esperaba otra respuesta.

-Dudo que ella llegue a sentir lo mismo que yo…-Dije sonriendo con tristeza.

-¡Goed luisteren Eli! No puedes rendirte hasta intentarlo-Me dijo sonriéndome.

-Pero, mírala, ella es como una princesa, dudo que se enamore de mi-A medida que hablaba mi voz iba silenciándose, siempre que pienso en las pocas posibilidades que tengo con mi princesa siento que todo se oscurece y entristece alrededor de mí, y en mi interior solo escucho los latidos débiles de mi corazón.

-No digas eso, tú eres linda y genial, es imposible que no le gustes…aunque-Pareció bacilar, como si recordara algo pero siguió con seguridad y su sonrisa de siempre otra vez-. Si no le gustas, es que es una mimada tonta.

Me guiño un ojo, yo sonreí feliz, Emma era maravillosa subiendo los ánimos.

-Aunque…-Dijo mirando el cielo un momento, como si estuviera pensando.

-¿Aunque qué?-Dije yo a mi vez mirando el cielo también.

-Antes que nada, tienes que ser su amiga-Dijo, ya entendí, me está dando consejos, vaya, Emma es rápida.

-Hecho-Dije siguiéndole la corriente.

-Pero si quieres algo más-Me dijo sonriendo pícaramente, yo me sonroje un poco-. Tienes que enamorarla, quedándote en la "Friend Zone" no ganas nada.

-En ese caso-Cerré mis ojos sonriendo, luego mira a Emma-. Tengo que acercarme a ella… ¡eso es! Así sabré que le gusta y que no, y otras cosas, es perfecto.

-Lo sabía, mi plan es perfecto-Me dijo chocando mi mano que había tendido para que lo hiciera.

-Jejeje, tienes razón, para enamorar a alguien hay que demostrar que eres el indicado para estar a su lado y ganarse su confianza-Vaya, me salió lo poético hoy.

-Correcto, esa es mi idea, además, harían una linda pareja.

-¿Tú crees?

-Obvio, te poyare hasta el final-Dijo levantando su dedo pulgar.

-¡Köszönöm Emma! ¡Eres la mejor amiga que pudiese desear!-Dije parándome para abrazarle.

-Entonces; empieza el plan de "Als liefde naar een prinses" por Emma van Dirck y Elizabhet Héderváry-Dijo mirándome a los ojos, yo asentí.

-Que grandioso título para el plan-Le dijo mientras nos volvíamos a sentar.

-Aunque será un largo camino-Comento suspirando.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Pregunte desconcertada.

-Hu…veras…-Dijo sin saber que decir.

Como un rayo vino a mi mente lo ocurrido en la mañana con Richelle y Julchen, sentía que algo tenía que ver, y no me daba muy buena espina.

-¿Tiene que ver con Julchen cierto?-Más bien afirme, Emma me miro sorprendida, pero asintió de igual manera.

-Es algo…complicado, pero siento que yo no debería contarte algo así-Dijo suspirando.

-Está bien…-Dije inconforme.

Sonó el timbre, volvimos al salón de clases, pensando en lo que converse con mi amiga, preguntándome que paso entre Julchen y Richelle.

Así paso el día y el castigo, Julchen molesto un montón, y yo, pensé que no era el mejor momento de hablar con Richelle…parecía ida.

Ese día llegue tarde a casa, pero en parte feliz, ya que desde mañana empieza el plan "mint a szerelem, hogy egy hercegnő"

El que pensaba llevar a cabo hasta el final.

* * *

Traducciones:

Verfluchen: Maldición (alemán)

Lehrerin: Profesor (alemán)

Ja: si (alemán)

Hülye: Estúpida(húngara)

Die unglaubliche Julchen Beilschmidt: La increíble Julchen Beilschmidt, adsasadsad Julchen necesitaba un presentación tan awesome como ella y obviamente eso esta en alemán.

Fräulein: Señorita (alemán)

Goed luisteren: Escucha bien (holandés)

Als liefde naar een prinses: Como enamorar a una princesa (holandés)

Mint a szerelem, hogy egy hercegnő: Lo de arriba pero en húngaro.

Köszönöm: Gracias (húngaro)

Vash es el directo, no se me ocurrió nadie más, era el o Nyo!Inglaterra, pero lo preferí a el.

Ahora Emma esta del lado de Eli wii! y la awesome Julchen ya apareció yea!

Review para esta miserable escritora onegai!


	4. Plan en marcha

Nuevo capitulo! dsadsaddasd simplemente pensé que sería mejor subir ya el cap ya que lo tenía listo, así, he aquí!

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia de su troll dueño

**Anime: **Hetalia

**Pareja: **Nyo!AustriaxHungría, hints de Nyo!GerIta y Belaliech o eso intente hacer ver

**Advcertencias: **Yuri, posibles OOC, más caps aburridos, clases de gimnasia que odio.

Nyo!Alemania: Loise Beilschmidt

Nyo!Italia: Felicia Vargas

Liechtenstein: Lily Zwigli

Las _cursivas _son los consejos que le dio Emma a Eli.

Gracias a mis lectores o lectoras que aunque no comentan *muerde un pañuelo rosa muy machamente* los amo por leer este fic.

**Usagui Mitzui: **Gracias por tus alagos me hacen sonrojar, y si, Prusia tenía OBVIAMENTE que aparecer, me cuidare de gnomos :3 intentare actualizar tan pronto como la inspiración me deje cofcofymispadreyelcolegiocofcof

Las traducciones abajo, al fic!

* * *

Me levante temprano, quería ver a Richelle en el instante, me sentía tan animada, sentía que podía con todo.

Tome tranquilamente mi desayuno y converse un poco con mi mamá, que estaba interesada en saber cómo iba la escuela, pero omití el hecho de que me había enamorado de Richelle, por ahora era un secreto entre Emma y yo.

Me despedí y camine a paso lento hasta la escuela, gracias a dios no tuve ningún importuno para llegar a la escuela, al entrar escuche el sonido del piano de la sala de música, salí corriendo hasta allí, solo para ver a Richelle.

Abrí sin cuidado la puerta, haciendo que Richelle despegara la vista del teclado molesta, pero al verme su rostro se suavizo;

-Guten morgen Eliz…Eli-Corrigió sonrojándose un poco…que linda.

-Jó reggelt-Respondí sonriéndole-¿Qué tocabas?

-"Claro de Luna" de Ludwing Van Beethoven-Me respondió-. Siéntate para que termines de escuchar la melodía por favor.

-Claro-Dije mi maletín en el suelo, junto al de Richelle.

-Puedes acercar una silla y…-Me senté a su lado en el banquillo del piano, ella se sorprendió, ya que dio un saltito, llevándose una mano al pecho y sonrojándose bastante-¿Q-qué…?

-Continua por favor-Le pedí con una sonrisa.

-Si…-Respondió quedamente, para luego retomar la melodía.

Sentí como una ola de tranquilidad inundaba todo mi ser, cerré mis ojos para sentirla mejor.

Las suaves notas que llenaban la sala llegaban hasta lo más hondo de mi alma, sintiendo que era transportada a un lago bañado por la luna, en donde solo yo y Richelle estábamos, juntas sin nadie al redor, era un sentimiento indescriptible.

La sonata finalizo, yo me levante y le aplaudí, sin tener palabras para expresar cuanto me gusto.

-Gracias…me alegro que te gustara-Dijo sonriéndome, sentí mi corazón acelerarse, me encantaba su sonrisa, era tan hermosa.

-No soy de escuchar música clásica, pero podría escucharte eternamente tocar Richelle-Confesé…oh, creo que…me pase.

Sentí mis mejillas arder de vergüenza, y Richelle se puso tan roja como un tomate, se veía tan adorable a mis ojos.

-D-digo…-Intente excusarme.

-M-me alegro que te guste como toco el piano-Dijo sin quitar sus ojos de las partituras que tenía frente suyo-. Me…m-me hace feliz…

"_Dile cosas lindas, los halagos son la base clave para conquistar"_

Sentí que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho, quizás era algo insignificante, pero hacerla feliz…era algo que…me llenaba a mí de una felicidad y calidez nunca antes sentida en mí interior, era la primera vez que alguien me hacía sentir así, definitivamente amo a Richelle.

-Ahora…siéntate, dejamos una pieza pendiente la otra vez ¿cierto?-La mire, ella se había sonrojado levemente, yo respondí solo con una sonrisa y me senté.

Hasta ahora, cada vez que eh escuchado a Richelle tocar el piano, siento en mi corazón removerse, algo cálido que me llena de dicha y de paz…quizás es porque, gracias a eso me enamore de Richelle.

Sin darme cuenta, me quede dormida en el hombro de Richelle, mientras esta tocaba el piano.

Sentí como me removían con suavidad, y escuche una melodiosa voz llamándome, abrí mis ojos con pesadez, veía un poco borroso; estaba Richelle mirándome, tenía un leve sonrojo bañando sus mejilla, ah, me encanta como se ve sonrojada…

-Te dormiste a mitad de la pieza, obaka-san-Me dijo indignada.

-L-lo lamento-Murmure avergonzada.

-Está bien, pero que no se repita-Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, jejejejeje, lo prometo-Vi el reloj que estaba sobre la pared del salón, faltaban 5 minutos para que empezaran las clases.

-Sera mejor que vayamos al salón-Dijo Richelle, tomando su maletín y tendiéndome el suyo.

Caminamos por el pasillo tranquilamente, durante ese rato me entere de muchas cosas sobre Richelle; practicaba piano desde los 7 años, le gustaba la música clásica, y su compositor favorito era Beethoven, su postre favorito es el Sachertorte, siempre y cuando tenga mucha nata, no le gustan las cosas secas ni saladas, le gusta cocinar lo que ella come, al parecer es un poco remilgosa, no le gustan los deportes, ni nada que requiera mucho esfuerzo físico y muchas cosas más que quedaran en mi memoria.

"_Averigua sobre sus gustos y pasatiempos, no los olvides, es esencial"_

Justo cuando sonó el timbre nosotras dos llegamos, salude a Emma, que en el instante quiso saber hicimos yo y Richelle.

Note la mirada de Julchen, que me atravesaba con latente odio, me gire para verla, ya que le daba la espalda; desde su asiento me miraba, sus ojos rojos reflejaban odio, un odio tan palpable que lo sentía sobre mí, pero sin miedo le sostuve la mirada, como si la retara a una batalla…pero tuve que dejar eso, ya que el señor Legolas entro y dieron inicio las clases.

* * *

Ese día nos tocó clase de educación física, el día tenía un clima perfecto para salir y hacer ejercicio. Fuimos a los vestidores, en donde, por ningún momento le quite la vista de encima a Richelle; admire su delicada figura, su piel blanca y su ropa interior de un color lila, adornada con bordados y cintas violetas, que no hacían si no resaltar su bello cuerpo, tenía menos pecho que yo, eh, bueno, parecía una pervertida, y más de una vez Emma me dio un codazo, y me miro con picardía, y Julchen…bueno ella jodio y jodio, diciendo que era la más "awesome", si y yo soy la reina de Roma.

Al salir al patio, aspire gustosa el aire fresco, que bueno es hacer ejercicio, en ese momento sentí la risa molesta de la estúpida que se cree prusiana;

-Kesesese, ¡hey Héderváry!-Me llamo, yo me gire y la mire frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le pregunte cortante.

-Mi maravillosa persona, te reta, a ti, no-awesome marimacha a una carrera, tres vueltas a la cancha ¿akzeptieren?

-Sabes, no quiero avergonzarte por perder contra mi hülye-Dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción, al ver que se enrojecía de furia y la clase entera reía con ganas.

-¡No se burlen de ore-sama! Apuesto lo que quieran a que le gano a esta Arschloch-Dijo riendo, okey, definitivamente are que muera el polvo, ojala de manera literal.

-Ve, en ese caso corran en el recreativo-Añadió Felicia, una de nuestras compañera, era muy tierna y siempre muy cariñosa conmigo, era un poco más baja que yo, su cabello era castaño y atado en una coleta, con un curioso riso y siempre tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¡No les des ideas Felicia!-La regaño Loise, la hermana menor de Julchen…ella por lo que me entere había repitió un año, más tonta no puede ser, su hermana era completamente diferente en personalidad y apariencia, es seria y estricta, su cabello es rubio y corto, y tiene unos lindos ojos azules, es la mejor amiga de Felicia por lo que me he fijado, aunque Emma me dijo que había un rumor en el salón, diciendo que eran pareja, en todo caso, se verían muy lindas juntas-¡Schwester! Compórtate por favor.

-Tsk, no te metas West, ore-sama sabe lo que hace-Dijo tan creída como siempre.

-No te preocupes Loise, le daré su merecido-Dije guiñándole un ojo, ella suspiro rendida.

-Bueno, está decidido-Dijo Emma.

-¡Se la concorrenza!-Dijo Felicia animada.

-Obaka-san-Escuche a Richelle detrás de mí-. La profesora nos llama.

* * *

Empezamos la clase, hicimos calentamiento, 5 vueltas a la cancha, iba a buen ritmo, cuando vi a Richelle, que lucía agotada, apenas podía caminar, y tenía su mano derecha en su pecho, su rostro se hallaba sonrojado debido al esfuerzo que estaba teniendo, me acerque a ella;

-¿Estas bien?-Le pregunte trotando a su lado, tuve que disminuir bastante el ritmo.

-J-ja, no soy… buena en es-esto… como… te dije an-antes-Dijo entrecortadamente.

-Si quieres…te puedo cargar-Propuse, dudando un poco de mis palabras, ella me miro sorprendida y bajo la mirada hasta el piso.

-N-no es necesario-Dijo apenada, claro que es necesario, no puedo permitir que mi princesa se canse.

-No es problema-Me puse en frente de ella dándole la espalda, arrodillándome para que subiera a mis espalda.

-Diesmal-Acepto mi ayuda, me levante para retomar la carrera.

"_Se amable con ella…"_

Richelle era tan liviana como una pluma por lo que no tuve problemas al retomar la carrera.

-Espero que la profesora no nos regañe-Comente.

-Fue a buscar unos materiales para la clase, no te preocupes-Me dijo suavemente.

-¡Vaya, vaya, la señorita podrida y la marimacha se llevan de maravilla, kesesesese!-Dijo en modo de burla Julchen, si no llevara sobre mi espalda a Richelle, la hubiera perseguido y apaleado con una sartén.

-Esa estúpida…-Masculle, Richelle solo suspiro.

* * *

Después del calentamiento y los alongamientos nos dieron el recreativo, estaba lista para patear traseros alvinos.

-Sul tuo marchi… pronti… ¡fuor!-Dijo Felicia.

Corrí a todo lo que me daban las piernas, sentí el viento despeinar mis cabellos y rozarme la cara, la adrenalina hervía en mi ser, definitivamente no iba a perder.

A la segunda vuelta vi a Julchen correr ya cansada, y respirando como un perro, yo sonreí y acelere el paso…y como era de esperarse yo gane.

-¡Verdammt!-Grito Julchen furiosa, yo solo reí, me tire prácticamente en una de las bancas que rodeaban la cancha para descansar, cerré los ojos y respire hondamente, esa carrera fue agotadora.

Sentí que me tapaban el sol, abrí los ojos y me encontré con Richelle, le sonreí cansadamente.

-Toma-Dijo tendiéndome una botella con agua.

-Gracias-Abría la botella y bebí el contenido como si fuera un animal, sentí unas gotas resbalar por la comisura de mi boca, me bebí todo de una, lo necesitaba-. Ah…que bien se siente el agua fresca.

-Eso fue…increíble-Murmuro Richelle que se había sentado al lado mío.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?-Le pregunte mirándola.

-La carrera, la única que había podido igualar a Julchen hasta ahora era su hermana…eres fantástica-Dijo sin mirarme un solo segundo, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de carmín, yo sonreí, feliz de que me encontrara increíble.

"_Asómbrala con tus capacidades"_

* * *

Era la última hora de clase, Richelle estaba leyendo un libro, y yo estaba conversando con Emma, Lily, Natalia (que al ver que Lily se había metido a la conversación se metió también…sospechoso), Luise y Felicia.

-Ve, ve, y entonces mi fratello le dijo…-Contaba Felicia moviendo como loca sus brazos-. "No quiero a la macha patatas en la casa" y yo defendiendo a Luise-Al parecer su hermano no se llevaba con la alemana.

Yo tenía puesta mi mente en un lugar muy lejano, solo pensaba en lo productivo que había sido el día, sentía que había avanzado en mi relación con Richelle, sentía que enserio podía enamorarla…¡que felicidad!

-¡Oye Eli!-Emma me saco de mis cavilaciones-. ¿Te parece si voy a tu casa por la tarde?

-¿Eh? Claro Emma, cuando gustes-Le respondí, supuse que para hablar sobre mis avances, que bueno es tener una amiga como Emma.

Mire a Richelle disimuladamente, la note un poco decaída, así que decidí acercarme.

-Me retiro un poco chicas-Les dije para ir hasta el puesto de Richelle.

-¿Estas bien?-Le pregunte agachándome a su lado.

-¿¡Ah!? Eli…si, no te preocupes…solo estoy cansada-Respondió sin mirarme.

-Vale… ¿Qué lees?

-¿Esto? Es un libro sobre la historia de la música-Dijo pasándome el libro para que lo ojeara, debí suponer que sería algo así.

-No entiendo mucho, jeje, toma-Le devolví el libro.

Justo sonó el timbre, así que fui a mi puesto para tomar mis cosas.

-Vamos Emma-La llame antes de que se distrajera más.

-Claro, nos vemos chicas-Se despidió de las demás y salimos.

Afuera estaba la limosina de la familia Edelstein, escuche la voz de Richelle atrás de mí.

-Hasta mañana Eli…señorita van Dirck.

-Hasta mañana señorita Edelstein.

-¡Nos vemos mañana Richelle!-Le dije animadamente.

Ella me sonrió y subió al vehículo que se perdió en la calle.

-Hoy fue tu día Eli-Me dijo Emma palmeándome la espalda.

-¡Si, fue un día maravilloso!-Le dije sonriendo llena de dicha, es que había sido el mejor día de mi vida.

-Y como estas tan feliz… ¿Me compras un helado?-Me pregunto guiñándome un ojo.

-¡Oye no abuses!-Le dije fingiendo enfado.

-Vamos, merezco una recompensa…de no ser por mí-Me miro con su típica sonrisa gatuna pintada en el rostro-. Nunca hubieses tenido el grandioso día de hoy.

-Vale, vale, te ganaste tu premio pequeña-Le acaricie la cabeza como si se tratara de un perro.

-¡No hagas eso! No soy un perrito Eli-Me dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Bueno, ¿de qué quieres el helado?-Le pregunte, a mí se me antojo uno de vainilla.

-Veamos…uno de naranja estaría genial.

Así partimos las dos hacia la heladería, definitivamente, un gran día.

* * *

Honhonhonhon, el plan de Emma va de las mil maravillas...y Pru-pru tan saasdasada

Traducciones:

Guten morgen: Buenos días (alemán)

Jó reggelt: lo arriba pera en húngaro

Akzeptieren: ¿Aceptas? (alemán)

Hülye: Idiota (húngaro)

Arschloch: Gillipollas (alemán) y yo que busque traducción para la palabra idiota y me sale gilipolla XD

Schwester: Hermana (alemán)

Se la concorrenza: ¡Si, la competencia! (italiano)

Sul tuo marchi… pronti… ¡fuor!: En sus marcas ... listos ... ¡fuera! (italiano)

Verdammt: Maldita (alemán)

Fratello: Hermano (italiano)

Sachertorte: es una tarta de chocolate típica de Austria. Consiste en dos planchas gruesas de bizcocho de chocolate separadas por una fina capa de mermelada de albaricoque y recubiertas con un glaseado de chocolate negro por encima y los lados. El chocolate que cubre la tarta permite que se conserve períodos largos. Tradicionalmente, se suele acompañar de nata montada (crema chantilly)

By: Santa Wikipedia!

Beethoven: el perro de la peli...no, ese no, un compositor, pianista y no se que más alemán (en tu cara Austria, es alemán) y "Claro de Luna" es una de sus composiciones.

Review pls, si no te atacara Suiza con su rifle!


	5. Visitando un castillo

Kesesese nuevo capitulo, asddasdasad como esperaba escribir este cap, espero que lo disfruten!

**Disclaimer: **Ya lo saben; Hetalia=Hidekaz

**Anime: **Hetalia

**Pareja: **Nyo!AustriaxHungría

**Advertencias: **Yuri, posibles OOC

Bulgaria: Boris Ivanov

Kugelmugel: Alexis Edelstein

**Usagui Mitzui: **Mi historia con tintes PruAus, sera? jejejeje Eli va avanzando

**The Gray-Eyed Girl: **Me alegro que te guste la historia, jajajaja uniré más gente al lado oscuro del HunAus!

Les mando un pedazo de Sachertorte con amour a ambas y los demás lectores misteriosos!

Lo demás abajo.

* * *

Ese día estuve con Emma hasta tarde hablando sobre el plan, que iba de maravilla hasta hoy, bueno, solo había sido un día exitoso, pero sentía que me había acercado bastante a Richelle, y con eso, por ahora, me basta.

Despedí a Emma cerca de las siete y media de la noche, ya que su hermano la llamo como 20 veces diciéndole que se tenía que ir.

La despedí en la puerta de mi casa;

-Acuérdate de lo que te dije, aprovecha las mañanas-Me dijo sonriéndome, yo asentí.

-Hasta mañana Emma-Le dije agitando el brazo como despedida mientras se iba por la calle con su hermano.

-Oh, pero si es Eli-Mi cara se deformo al escuchar la voz del estúpido de Vladimir, maldito sea.

-¿Qué quieres?-Me gire afrontándolo, a su lado estaba el chico que vi la otra vez.

-Oh, solo quería molestar-Me respondió el imbécil ese, tuve que contenerme de golpearlo.

Su amigo, suspiro.

-Vlad, ya para, te comportas como un niñito pequeño-Le regaño tirándolo de la mejilla, yaoi live action para mis ojos.

-Deja eso, me duele Boris-Le reclamo moviendo los brazos como un idiota.

-Pff, jajajajaja, correcto, compórtate "Vlad"-Dije con sorna, por fin algo con que burlarme del imbécil de al lado.

-închide, ese es un nombre que solo Boris puede ocupar-Dijo mirándome directo a los ojos, iniciando una guerra de miradas, hasta que Boris la interrumpió.

-Vlad, te recuerdo que solo tenemos hasta las 10 para hacer un maqueta a escala de la Torre Eifel, no podemos perder tiempo-Le dijo mientras, de uno de los bolsillos de Vladimir, sacaba una llave, vaya, vaya, eso se ve muy mal.

-Pero ella…-Intento echarme la culpa, mientras hacia un estúpido puchero.

-Но нищо не, vamos-Le jalo de la chaqueta para entrar en la casa, definitivamente, por más que odie al rumano, ellos hacen una linda pareja.

* * *

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano, y al subsiguiente y al subsiguiente, haciéndome cada vez más cercana a Richelle, averiguando varias cosas sobre ella, ¡incluso conseguí su talla de ropa interior! Eso fue difícil, pero nada que no se pueda lograr, he hecho cosas más difíciles.

Pero al igual que mi relación con Richelle se hacía más cercana, Julchen se volvía más molesta, como si quisiera, no lo sé…tal vez, separarme de Richelle, ¿tendrá qué ver con lo que Emma me dijo cuándo le conté sobre mis sentimientos por Richelle?

Pero eso no importa, aquí lo que importa es Richelle, y la proposición que me hizo un día viernes por la mañana;

Nos encontrábamos en la sala de música, como todos los días, que se había convertido en nuestro lugar de encuentro, Richelle se hallaba tocando "La campanella" de Liszt, yo estaba sentada a su lado en la banca del piano.

Como siempre me perdí en las notas tocadas por mi princesa, que siempre lograba aislarnos hasta un mundo mágico en el que nos encontrábamos solo nosotras dos, pero de repente interrumpió la melodía con su voz;

-O-oye, Eli…-Yo la mire esperando que me dijera que deseaba-. Veras, me g-gustaría invitarte a mi casa, hoy por la tarde, después de la escuela, ¿te gustaría venir?

¿Qué si me gustaría? ¡Me encantaría! ¡No puedo creerlo, que felicidad! le agrado tanto que hasta me invito a su casa, ¡que grandioso día, y recién está empezando!

-E-Eli…-Su voz sonaba dubitativa mientras me movía para que reaccionara, al parecer me quede en shock…si seré…

-¡Me encantaría ir a tu casa Richelle!-Grite parándome y cogiéndola de las manos.

-Hu, entonces, después de la escuela-Asentí con la cabeza sin soltarle sus manos, parecía incomoda-…emmm, Eli…podrías soltarme de las manos, por favor…

-¡Oh, claro! Megbocsátás-Le solté las manos sonrojada…creo que fui un poquito lenta para reaccionar.

-No importa…

* * *

No me concentre en ninguna clase en todo el día, incluso el señor Legolas me tiro un tiza en la frente por andar distraída en mi mundo lleno de Richelle´s en ropa interior de encajes morada tocando el piano.

Y al fin, luego de un lento, lento día llego la hora de salida, me despedí rápidamente de Emma y las chicas para salir con Richelle.

Esperándonos afuera, estaba el vehículo que nos llevaría a la casa de Richelle, el chofer nos recibió al lado de la puerta trasera del auto;

-Buenas tardes, joven ama, señorita Héderváry-Hizo un reverencia, yo lo imite torpemente.

-Buenas tardes-Murmuro Richelle.

-B-buenas tardes…

El hombre nos abrió la puerta, Richelle me indico que pasara primero, y así lo hice…esa limosina no podía llamarse limosina, tenía una mini-televisión, los asientos y el interior estaban forrados de terciopelo, incluso había una mini-nevera…

Richelle subió y partimos, no sabía de qué hablar…no me gusta el silencio absoluto…

-Que auto tan…emmm-No sabía cómo decirlo sin sonar grosera, porque "exagerado" no sonaba muy bonito que digamos.

-Fue idea de mi padre, gasta dinero innecesariamente, obaka-san-Richelle suspiro, se me había olvidado que a mi princesa le desagradan los gastos excesivos.

-Ya veo…-Dije sonriendo.

Empezó a sonar un teléfono, que venía de mi lado, ¿pero qué? Okey, este auto sí que tiene de todo y es un gasto excesivo.

Richelle tuvo que pasar por encima mío para poder contestar, sentí que el pulso se me aceleraba a mil.

-Diga-Dijo tomando el parlante.

-Señorita, el joven amo me llamo anunciando que se fue solo a casa y ya llego-Pude escuchar, Richelle murmuro unos cuantos: "Ese niño…" "¿Cuándo aprenderá?" "Le dije que esperara"

¿Quién será el "joven amo"?

-Está bien, entonces ve directo a casa por favor- Colgó para acomodarse de nuevo en su posición anterior.

-¿Paso algo?

-Ese obaka-san me desobedeció de nuevo-Murmuro molesta, se me hizo graciosa y tierna su cara enojada.

-¿Quién?

El motor se detuvo, el chofer abrió la puerta para que descendiésemos, Richelle bajo primero, luego la seguí, y bueno…me quede pasmada, ¡era una mansión increíble, solo comparable con un castillo! Estaba llena de árboles, flore, un gran jardín en resumen, la dirección en una placa de oro y una reja blanca eran la tarjeta de presentación de ese lugar.

-El señor me acaba de llamar, por lo que me tengo que ir, si me lo permita-Dijo el hombre para subir de nuevo al vehículo y partir, yo me quede boquiabierta…sabía que Richelle era como una princesa, pero esto…ya es mucho, incluso creo que en el interior es más increíble.

-Pasa por favor-Dijo Richelle, la reja se abrió automáticamente…que increíble.

-Claro, como quieras.

Mis pies avanzaron solos prácticamente, llegamos hasta la mansión, estaba pintada de color crema y era de dos pisos, la puerta era grande y con detalles dorados, no quiero ni imaginar el interior…

Antes de que Richelle abriera, ya habían abierto, ahí se revelo un chico o chica de como 12 años más o menos, su cabello era blanco y estaba trenzado, y su cabello tenía un rulo muy parecido al de Richelle, sus ojos eran morados como los de ella, su piel era pálida y tenía un lunar debajo del ojo.

-Begrüßen Schwester-Le saludo en voz baja, su voz era delgada… ¿será hombre o mujer?

-Alexis, te dije que esperaras a que te pasara a recoger, obaka-san-Le regaño.

-Tenía obras de arte que terminar…-Dijo para darse la vuelta-. Además no quería molestar, tienes una invitada que atender, con permiso.

Camino lentamente para luego subir por las escaleras que daba acceso al segundo piso.

-Indecente, nunca hace lo que le dicen-Murmuro.

-Emmm-No me había fijado del interior…increíblemente fastuoso como el exterior, lleno de pinturas, esculturas, muebles que, supongo yo, son demasiado costosos, una alfombra roja cubriéndolo todo.

-Perdona la impertinencia de mi hermano menor-Comento apenada, así que era hombre.

-No te preocupes-Le dije sonriendo.

-Por favor, pasa.

* * *

Al fin entramos al lugar, me llevo a un salón con una mesita en el centro y unos sillones rojos, tenía un papel tapiz de flores de lis color crema, una chimenea y varias ventanas cubiertas por cortinas blancas.

-Toma asiento por favor.

Le hice caso sin rechistar, nos sentamos frente a frente;

-Tienes una casa muy bonita Richelle-Le dije, ella solamente suspiro.

-Danke, ¿se te apetece algo de comer?-Me pregunto levantándose.

-Eh, bueno, si-Dije, recordando que no había almorzado por la emoción.

-Voy a prepararte algo-Dijo caminando hacía el pasillo, rumbo a la cocina supongo yo.

-Oh, espera, ¿qué haces?-La seguí hasta la cocina, donde empezó a sacar boles, harina, mantequilla, leche y demás cosas para cocinar.

-Cocino-Me respondía sacándose su chaqueta y dejándola colgada en una silla, se arremango las mangas de su blusa y se puso un delantal rosa que tenía dibujada una nota musical y decía "La dueña de la cocina"…que… ¿extraño?

-Pero… ¿no tienes sirvientes que lo hagan por ti?-Le pregunte mientras media la cantidad de harina.

-Eres mi invitada especial, deseo cocinar para ti-Me dijo sin despegar la vista de su labor, sentí mis mejillas acalorarse-. Además me gusta cocinar lo que como, ya te lo había dicho.

-S-sí, lo recuerdo-Comente aun un poco pasmada, sacudí mi cabeza y tome un delantal que estaba colgado por ahí, era naranjo, me saque mi chaqueta y suéter para ponérmelo, me arremangue las mangas y me dispuse a ayudarla.

-¿Qué haces?-Me pregunto desconcertada.

-Te ayudo, no me gusta quedarme a mirar, además me gustan las labores domésticas-Le dije cortando mantequilla.

-Está bien-Suspiro y seguimos trabajando.

* * *

Nunca me había divertido tanto cocinando, reímos bastante, aunque Richelle se mantenía siempre como una señorita.

De una manera u otra terminamos con masa para galletas en el cabello y la ropa, pero importo poco, nos limpiamos con un paño de cocina y nos sentamos a esperar nuestras galletas.

-No era necesario que me ayudaras-Comento.

-No te preocupes, me gusta ayudarte-Comente mirándola a los ojos, ella se sonrojo por mi comentario.

Iba a abrir la boca para decirme algo, pero su hermano entro a la cocina.

-Huele bien-Se sentó en una de las sillas desocupadas de la cocina, su rostro estaba cubierto de pintura de varios colores.

-Yo y Eli hicimos galletas, en un momento están listas-Dijo poniendo a calentar el agua para hacer té seguramente.

E volvió hacia su hermano con un paño de cocina y le limpio el rostro;

-Obaka-san, siempre es lo mismo-Murmuro limpiándolo.

Sonreí, se me hizo muy tierna la escena.

* * *

Luego de comer galletas, fuimos al cuarto de Richelle, tenía un ventanal de fondo, adornado con cortinas rosa pálido, las paredes estaban cubiertas de pinturas, cuadros y repisas llenas de medallas y trofeos, una gran cama adose lada, con sabanas moradas, tenía varios almohadones, un escritorio con una silla, que tenía un almohadita violeta, la alfombra que cubría el piso tenía u diseño de partitura, en resumen era una habitación amplia y muy linda, digna de una princesa como lo es Richelle.

-Por favor toma asiento-Me indico un pequeño sillón que había ahí, yo me senté dejando a mi lado el maletín del colegio.

-Qué lindo cuarto-Le comente mirándolo.

-Danke, no es la gran cosa-Dije restándole importancia, y sentándose a mi lado.

-He visto que hay varias pinturas en la casa, son muy bonitas-Le comente fijando mi vista en un cuadro de un paisaje.

-Ja, las hizo mi hermano-Comento sonriendo orgullosa de él.

-¿Enserio? Es muy buen artista-Le dije sonriéndole.

-Ha ganado varios premios por sus trabajos.

Incluso su hermano es como un príncipe…que increíble.

-No me sorprende.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Porque parece que es de familia ser talentoso, además de que con una hermana tan talentosa como tú, no dudo que él lo sea también-Dije sonriéndole, ella se sonrojo ante mi comentario.

Continuamos hablando de cosas sin importancia durante toda la tarde, después de la cena me arrastro a una habitación que antes no había visto.

Era un salón muy amplio, en vez de paredes habían ventanales que iluminaban el lugar, el suelo estaba cubierto de baldosas blancas con detalles dorados, un candelabro de oro adornaba el techo, también había un sillón rojo en el lugar y en el medio había un piano negro de cola con un banquito blanco.

-Oh, que…hermoso lugar-Dije anonadada, en verdad era un salón hermoso.

-Es mi lugar favorito de la casa-Me dijo mientras avanzaba para sentarse frente al piano-. Toma asiento por favor.

Yo le hice caso, me senté en el sillón que estaba en la habitación, las notas empezaron a llenar el espacio en la habitación, Richelle, como siempre, logro aislarnos en ese mundo de notas musicales que nos pertenecía a nosotras dos.

* * *

Como era tarde me quede en la casa de Richelle, ella me presto uno de sus pijamas, que tenía impregnado su delicioso aroma, definitivamente, este, este sí que fue; el mejor día de mi vida, no podría haber sido mejor…

…aunque Richelle me dijo algo extraño;

-Danke, dass mein Freund ... Ich hoffe, Sie immer so sein.

Me pregunto que significara eso en realidad…

* * *

Honhonhon

Traducciones:

închide: Callate (rumano) o eso se supone que dice

Но нищо не: Pero nada (bulgaro)

Danke: Gracias (alemán)

Megbocsátás: Perdón (húngaro)

Begrüßen Schwester: Bienvenida hermana (alemán)

Danke, dass mein Freund ... Ich hoffe, Sie immer so sein: Gracias por ser mi amiga...espero que siempre sea así (alemán)

"La campanella" de Liszt: una composición ramdom de un compositor ramdom que saque de yahoo.

Reviews por favor, si no me muero!


	6. Decisión

Hallo a todos, aquí con otro cap de mi super famoso fic...ok no, ni que fuera para tanto, nos acercamos cada vez mas a la recta final...hay que pena me da pensar en eso...pero cambiando de tema! aquí esta el nuevo cap, después de un breve bloqueo mental jejeje y de un horrible dolor en las piernas...estúpidas sentadillas!

okey a nadie le interesa mi deplorable estado físico, sí que paso al fic.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia de su troll dueño

**Anime: **Hetalia

**Pareja: **Nyo!AustriaxHungría, aunque este cap es más Belaliech, si, ¡Belaliech para su disfrute y gozo personal! y Nyo!RusiaxBelarus unilateral, pero solo es una mención.

**Advcertencias: **Yuri, posibles OOC, más adsadsadsad para usted.

**Sakhory: **No sabes lo feliz que me hace que a una de mis escritoras favoritas le guste mi mugriento fic ;u; me alegro de introducir más gente al lado oscuro del yuri! y me alegro que te gusten los repartos de los personajes, es que Romanito es muy sobre protector XD sobre tus preguntas; advierto que no pense en ponerle en este fic pareja a Emma, así que, nop, aunque este tentada a poner NedBel XD y el Spamano...sigue leyendo nada más jijiji y el RoBul, aun falta por escribir así que espera con ansias; nos leemos.

**Usagi Mitzui: **No te golpees que si no puedes seguir leyendo! y sobre Richelle y Eli...aun no se sabe muajajajajjaja es verdad, sentí que me desmayaba, esa niña le sobra el dinero que a mi me falta ;_;

**Hikuraiken: **Disfruta el Sachertorte, sobre la friendzon...emmm, se vera más adelante, cero spoilers en este fic, te me cuidas ;)

Ahora si; al fic!

* * *

Los meses han pasado rápidamente, y me quede estancada en una gran amistad con Richelle, soy su mejor amiga, la más cercana, pero, no sé, hay veces en las que siento, que por más que intente acercarme Richelle solo se aleja más y más…siento que, no puedo ir más allá de la amistad.

Y esa frase que me dijo cuando fui a su casa;

"_Danke, dass mein Freund ... Ich hoffe, Sie immer so sein"_

Sera…un rechazo, ¡no, no y no! Además aun no me rendiré, no tan pronto y menos cuando he llegado hasta aquí.

Ha de ser otra cosa…eso espero, pero en verdad, yo siento que tiene que ver con su relación con Julchen…solo nombrarla hace que se me revuelvan las tripas.

Pero…ahora me siento insegura, no me siento capaz de mirar a Richelle a los ojos, y decirle lo mucho que la amo.

* * *

Estaba frente a la academia esperando a Emma, Lily y Natalia, era un sábado soleado, y quedamos en juntarnos para salir a algún lado, bueno, solo Emma y Lily, Natalia se nos coló al enterarse que Lily iba a venir con nosotras, a veces siento que acosa un poco a la pequeña Lily, pero que se le va a hacer…además de que es muy, pero muy sospechoso.

-¡Señorita Eli!-Escuche la dulce voz de Lily, que venía corriendo junto con las otras dos.

-¡Hola chicas, se tardaron un poco!-Les dije fingiendo enojo.

-Perdón, es que mi hermano y el de Lily se pusieron pesados-Comento Emma riendo.

-Perdónenos señorita Eli, mi onii-sama se enojó al enterarse de que vendría Natalia-Dijo mirándome con carita de perro mojado.

-Aww, no importa, ¡eres tan linda Liech!-Le dije sin poder evitar abrazarla, esta niña me da diabetes. Sentí un escalofrío en la espalda, note la mirada fría y seria de Natalia penetrarme, por lo que solté a Lily, una vez lo hice su mirada se suavizo un poco, como si me dijera; "Te estaré observando" a veces le tengo, un poco de miedo.

-¿Nos vamos?-Pregunto Natalia jalando a Lily con ella, empezando a caminar.

-¡C-claro, vamos!-Respondió Emma incomoda.

Paseamos por las tiendas, viendo ropa, libros, animales, flores, pasteles, muñecos de peluche, entre otras cosas que ya no recuerdo.

* * *

Al final nos detuvimos en una heladería; Emma y Natalia se ofrecieron a comprarnos helados a Lily y a mí, bueno, Natalia le ofreció un helado solo a Lily.

Mientras ellas dos compraban helados, yo y Lily nos sentamos en unas jardineras, yo me perdí un rato en el cielo, pensando en mil y un cosas, que se me olvidaban al instante, solo sé que estaban relacionadas con la princesa que me robo el corazón.

-Señorita Eli-Sentí la suave voz de Lily llamarme, su mirada era neutra, era como si esperara que le dijera algo.

-¿Pasa algo?-Le pregunte, aún en mis divagaciones mentales.

-Eso me preguntaba yo, ¿se siente mal o tiene algún problema? En cualquier caso puede decirme, yo no le diría a nadie-Me dijo sonriéndome como para ganarse mi confianza.

-Sí, solo que…últimamente estoy un poco triste, cosas del corazón-Le dije sonriendo quedamente.

-Puede contarme lo que sea, no le diré a nadie-Me dijo sonriéndome con dulzura, no pude resistirme, era mucha ternura.

-Veras…

Le conté de la manera más resumida posible lo que sentía por Richelle y lo que pasaba, ella solo mantenía esa linda sonrisa.

-Y eso…-Dije para finalizar.

-Entonces, no te sientes segura de decirle lo que sientes…porque tienes miedo-Me dijo riéndose.

-No es gracioso-Comente haciendo un puchero.

-No, pero es que…sentí un poco de…nostalgia tal vez-Me comento mirando el ramito de flores que le había comprado Natalia en la floristería, era un ramo de Peonías blancas.

-¿Por qué?

-Jeje, veras, yo también estuve en una situación así…

* * *

_*Flash Back*_

Mi hermano ha sido director del colegio Heiligen Christine desde que este se fundó, por lo que ingrese automáticamente en la academia, yo me sentía muy emocionada, aunque no sabía porque, hasta que…

Como llegue temprano mi hermano mayor me dio permiso para que recorriera a mi gusto y conociera el lugar, era tan grande que me perdí sin querer, llegue hasta la biblioteca de alguna manera, en ella conocí a Natalia, aunque en ese momento…fue un poco…¿aterradora? Si, tal vez esa sea la palabra correcta.

Yo ojeaba algunos libros que me encontré en un estante hasta que…

-Гэй, ты-Escuche una voz suave y gélida en mi odio, sentí un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo, me asuste tanto que pegue un gritito.

-Kyaaa-Me gire para ver a quien me había asustado, quedando peligrosamente cerca.

Me encontré con una chica de mi edad, supuse, su cabello era de un rubio platinado que iba un poco más allá de sus hombros, tenía una cinta sobre estos, su piel era blanca como la nieve y sus ojos de un profundo color azul, congelados, me miraba fijamente, sentí un poquito de miedo.

-¿Quién eres?-Su voz tenía un tono frío.

-H-hallo, me llamo Lily Zwigli, u-un placer-Le dije nerviosa por su mirada tan penetrante.

-Pазумею, soy Natalia Alvorskaya…-Murmuro mirándome fijamente, no sé qué me ponía nerviosa, si era su cercanía o su mirada tan aterradora.

-E-esto, te podrías…alejar un poco-Le pedí incomoda.

-Claro.

Natalia me llamo mucho la atención, lo tome en un principio como mera curiosidad, su actitud tan distante y fría, pero si uno le llega a conocer es alguien realmente dulce y amable, con el tiempo me hice su amiga…y sin querer…me termine enamorando de ella.

Me enamore de su mirada fría, de su carácter duro pero delicado y elegante, de sus leves sonrisas que me dedicaba, de su suave voz que resonaba en mi cabeza, de esas conversaciones sin sentido en la biblioteca, de esos momentos que compartíamos las dos, me enamore de todos esos detalles tan simples…

…pero la probabilidad de que llegáramos a algo más eran bajas, muy bajas…demasiado bajas.

Ella ya tenía a alguien especial en su corazón, aunque esa persona no la tomara en cuenta, era su hermana mayor, yo sentía que no podía competir contra ella, aunque no correspondiese a Natalia.

Pero no podía seguir guardando tanto tiempo esos sentimientos dentro de mi corazón, sentía que si los guardaba explotaría, además de que…no podría seguir viviendo con estos sentimientos dentro de mí, quería decírselos, aunque tenía miedo del rechazo, y del después.

Sentía que si se lo decía nuestra amistad se derrumbaría como una torre de papel, pero si no se lo decía en ese momento jamás podría decírselo…

…así que reuní todo el valor que tenía en mi interior;

Todavía lo recuerdo con claridad, era un lunes por la mañana, y yo cite a Natalia en la biblioteca, sentía que tenía que decírselo en ese lugar.

-¿Qué quieres decirme Lily?-Me pregunto mirándome a los ojos, sentía mi pulso acelerado, los nervios me carcomían, la mirada de Natalia estaba fija en mí, ahora no me parecía tan aterradora, ahora era una mirada dulce.

-V-veras…yo, yo, Natalia, tú, tú…-Las palabras te atoraban en mi garganta, pero era ese momento, era el todo por nada, y no pensaba hacerme atrás, estaba decidida.

-…-No dijo nada, me miraba fijamente, trague saliva, tenía que decirle lo que sentía, si no, pensaría que mis sentimientos no valieron nada.

"Aunque no haiga posibilidad, yo quiero intentarlo por más difícil que sea"

Me había dicho esas palabras hace tiempo, al estar segura de lo que sentía por Natalia.

-Ich… ¡Ich liebe dich Natalia!-Grite con todas mis fuerzas, sentía mi cara arder y mi corazón latir tan rápido, que en cualquier momento abandonaría mi pecho.

-…L-lily-La voz de Natalia sonaba suave y sorprendida, sentí mis ojos escocer por las lágrimas que deseaban salir, estaba más que segura de que me rechazaría.

El silencio se instaló entre nosotras, yo intentaba respirar, pero el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones, pensaba en salir corriendo y no volver otra vez a la biblioteca, para no afrontar la realidad.

Aunque estaba feliz, en el fondo, ya que tuve la valentía de arriesgarme por el amor que sentía y siento por Natalia.

Lo que paso…aun no me cabe en la cabeza.

-Lily, yo…-Natalia pareció dudar por un momento lo que me iba a decir, parecía nerviosa.

Me sostuvo por los hombros, seguramente noto mis deseos de escapar.

Cerró la boca, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, lo que paso…me dejo…sin palabras.

Acerco lentamente su rostro al mío, sin en ningún momento quitar sus ojos de los míos, nuestros labios se tocaron, solo fue un roce, pero me transmitió tanto que hizo que mi corazón se detuviera por un momento, ¡como desee tener el poder de detener el tiempo y quedarnos de esta manera para siempre!

Luego de unos segundos se separó de mí, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, que jamás había visto, ni siquiera cuando me dijo que estaba enamorada de su hermana mayor, era, como decirlo…"el brillo del amor"

Limpio con cuidado una de las lágrimas que había caído por mi rostro y me murmuro;

_Я люблю цябе Лілія_

_*Flash Back End*_

* * *

Lily sonrió con nostalgia mirando las flores, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial.

-El punto es que…no importa lo difícil e imposible que sea…siempre tenemos que arriesgarnos-Tomo una pausa y prosiguió-. Si lo conseguimos es grandioso, pero si no, por lo menos dimos lo mejor.

Yo mire el cielo y suspire…Lily tiene razón, yo tengo que arriesgarme, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados, además yo ya había tomado la decisión de que lucharía hasta el final por Richelle.

Me pare de golpe, sentí una subida de ánimo increíble.

-¡Lily, eres la mejor!-La abrase con fuerza, ella solo rio levemente.

-Ejem-La voz fría de Natalia hizo que me despegara rápidamente de Lily, no quería problemas con Natalia, incluso si soy fuerte no quiero arriesgarme con ella.

-S-szia, no las vi…emmm, ¡o mi helado, gracias Emma!-Tome mi helado y me aleje lo más pronto posible de Natalia.

-Tú helado Lily-Le tendió el helado que Lily acepto al instante.

-Danke Natalia-Le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Natalia se sonrojara suavemente, era increíble el cambio de actitud que Lily provocaba en Natalia, se notaba el amor entre ambas…ojala algún día llegase a tener una relación así con Richelle.

-Oye Eli…-Me llamo, yo la mire, hasta ese momento había estado mirando a la pareja.

-¿Si?

-¿De que estabas hablando con Lily?-Me pregunto sin despegar su mirada de la mía.

-De que…no me rendiré-Le dije sonriendo, mientras probaba mi helado de vainilla.

-¿Rendirte?-Me pregunto extrañada.

-Correcto, ¡oigan chicas!-Llame a Lily y Natalia, la primera me miro una sonrisa agradecida, no sé porque…pero siento que Natalia es…un poco, solo… ¿a quién engaño? Se nota que Natalia es extremadamente celosa.

-¿Si?-Natalia me dedico una mirada gélida, yo solo trague duro.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos al cine?-Propuse con una sonrisa.

La tarde pasó entre risas y jugarretas…y unos intentos de asesinatos múltiples hacia mi persona, ni específico, porque es obvio quien me quiere 3 metros bajo tierra.

Al llegar a mi casa, literalmente me tire a la cama, estaba agotada, y tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar…todas sobre mi princesa.

La verdad la historia de Lily me había llenado de un valor que en este último tiempo, siento que he estado perdiendo, que he dejado en el olvido, pero que gracias a ella recupere, tiene razón.

Yo no puedo rendirme sin arriesgarme, sé que…arriesgo mucho con la posibilidad de perder mucho, pero Richelle lo vale, vale eso y más.

Aún no me siento lista del todo para enfrentar mis sentimientos, pero de algo estoy segura, me arriesgare…sea cual sea el resultado me quiero arriesgar por mi princesa.

Por ella lo daría todo, absolutamente todo.

Con esos pensamientos me dormí, deseando que pronto fuese lunes para poder ver a Richelle, estaba tan feliz, que por un momento me olvida de todo; de las posibilidades, de Julchen…de todo.

Pero, ahora que lo pienso…

…¿qué habrá pasado entre Richelle y Julchen?

Nadie me quiere decir, y no tengo la valentía d preguntarle eso a Richelle ¿y si tiene que ver con las palabras que me dijo esa noche en su casa?

De todos modos no pude conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, mi mente y las dudas que nacían de la nada no me dejaron.

Así entre divagaciones paso mi noche, y la del domingo.

Y no solo esas, aunque seguí hablando con Richelle, en ningún momento le dije mis dudas, ni nada por el estilo, me mantuve en silencio.

Fije mi mirada en el calendario, faltaba una semana para San Valentín, ahora que lo pienso… ¿le deberé de dar algo a Richelle?

Quizás…aunque sea como amiga debería darle algo.

Empecé a escribir cosas sin sentido en un cuaderno, mientras escuchaba música…

Sin suponer nada de lo que me depararía esa semana, ajena a los cambios que le daría a mi vida…

…ajena por completo a la inolvidable semana que me depararía; para bien…

…o para mal.

Después de todo, después de la calma…viene la tormenta.

* * *

Traducciones:

Danke, dass mein Freund ... Ich hoffe, Sie immer so sein: Gracias por ser mi amiga...espero que siempre sea así (alemán) es del cap anterior jojojo

Гэй, ты: Se lee como hej, ty y significa oye tú (bielorruso)

Hallo: Hola (alemán)

Pазумею: Se lee razumieju y significa ya veo (bielorruso)

Ich liebe dich: Te amo (alemán) amo como se dice es tan asdasadsad

Я люблю цябе Лілія: se lee JA liubliu ciabie Lilija y significa te amo Lily (bielorruso)

Szia: Hola (húngaro)

Danke: Gracias (alemán)

La peonía blanca significa: Soy afortunado de tenerte aww, ese significado me enternece, por eso quise poner esa flor en especifico.

Gracias por leer, de aquí se pone buena la cosa...o tal vez no jojojo, nos leemos

Dejen un review, eso me alimenta!


	7. Día de tensión

Jojojo nuevo capitulo! me tarde ya que ayer estuve ocupada porque sali con mi papa y una amiga y tuve que corregir un jodida prueba entera, de biología con imágenes y gráficos y asdadsd mierda...pero amo esa prueba era coeficiente dos y tube un 5.9 milagroso para mi ;u; y hoy termine de leer Romao y Julieta para el cole...odio ese libro, no entiendo como no me dormí, es tan ilógico! no conoces a alguien un día y al siguiente te quieres casar con el, por díos el amor a primera vista te creo, pero esto ya es mucho... en fin, aquí esta el cap salido recién del horno :3

Y además el miércoles salgo de vagaciones yupii! así que actualizare más rápido e iniciare con otros proyectos! tal vez haga un fic Belaliech, ando con las ganas :D

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya

**Anime: **Hetalia

**Pareja: **Nyo!AustriaxHungría, Spamano! como lo pedían chicas :3 y dedicado con mucho amour a Sakhory y si eres tan loca y fujoshi como yo veras insinuaciones inexistentes de LadoniaxKugelmugel

**Advertencias: **Yuri, Nyo!Austria, posibles OOC, malas palabras, si dijera otra seria spoiler

**Ladonia: **Loke Oxenstierna

**Sakhory: **No te preocupes no tenía en mis planes iniciales poner NedBel y no lo haré, es verdad es lindo ver a Bela celando a alguien que no es su hermano(aunque a mi me guste que lo haga LOL) tal vez si, tal vez no, Bela como buena yandere quiere a todos muertos excepto a su amor XD me alegro que te gustara el flash back intente hacerlo bien cursi y dulce XD jojo Eli sufrira, ok no, lo intentare.

**Usagui Mitzui: **Jojo te tengo matando tus deditos, y eso me alegra de alguna manera XD yo tampoco me hubiera imaginado esas dos juntas, pero el tumblr me abrió los ojos XD suerte e tu búsqueda y cumpli mi cometido en esta vida(?) ok no, pero logre meter gente al lado oscuro y dulce del yuri.

**Dulce Tiramisu: **Por supuesto que no, Eli siempre seguirá adelante :3 veo que todos quieren saber que paso entre Prupru y Austria y pronto lo sabrán.

**MagicaLunaTica: **Me alegro de que ames mi fic :3 aquí el nuevo cap para tu deleite y alegría! y me alegro que te gusten las parejas, y es que el AusHun yuri es maravilloso en todos los sentidos!

* * *

El jueves era San Valentín, y yo no he decidido aún que le regalare a mi princesa, quiero que sea un regalo único, especial, mejor que cualquier otro y que le guste, digno de una princesa como ella…pero mi mente está seca, las ideas no fluyen…tal vez le pida ayuda a Emma o a Lily.

* * *

Era lunes por la mañana, como todas los días estaba con Richelle en el salón de música, amo estos momentos tan calmados y privados que tenemos, nunca me cansare de ellos y de repetirme a mí misma cuando me gustan…

…aunque ocurrió algo inesperado.

-O-oye Eli…-El sonido del piano se detuvo, yo mire a Richelle, esperando a que hablara, sus mejillas tenían un leve tono rosado, que me pareció encantador.

-¿Si, qué pasa?-Le pregunte sonriéndole.

-Tú…veras…siento que…hu-Suspiro para luego seguir, me pregunto ¿a qué quiere llegar?-. Veras, siento que, en este tiempo en el que hemos sido amigas…solo hemos hablado de mí, y llegue a la conclusión de que…se muy poco sobre ti, y yo…Me gustaría saber más sobre ti.

Sentía que estallaría en cualquier momento por la felicidad, ¡Richelle quiere saber más sobre mí! No importa el porqué, pero ella quiere saber sobre mí, ¡de alguna manera eso significa que le intereso!

Y en eso se nos fue la mañana, me sentía feliz, ya que Richelle estaba interesada en mí, aunque sea solo como una amiga.

Le conté sobre muchas cosas; como que me gusta la jardinería, que me encantan las cosas dulces, mi gusto por el yaoi…aunque siento que la traume un poco jeje.

* * *

Pasaron lentamente las clases, ni siquiera me concentre, estaba pensando en que regalarle a Richelle, es muy importante para mi darle un regalo digno de una princesa como ella.

-¡Oye Eli!-Era Emma que se me acerco, aún estaba ordenando mis cosas para irme a casa.

-¿Qué pasa Emma?

-Me preguntaba si querías salir esta tarde, voy a salir con unos amigos y pensaba que fueras también ¿puedes?-Me propuso sonriente.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?-No tenía nada que hacer, y quizás viera en las tiendas algo que pudiese servir de regalo para Richelle.

* * *

Fuimos hasta la tienda de helados en que comimos la otra vez, me preguntaba qué clase de personas serán los amigos de Emma, seguro eran amistosos, muy amables y graciosos.

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO!-Me sorprendí por tremendo grito, vi a dos chicos peleando, o bueno, más bien a uno gritándole a otro, uno de ellos tenía el ceño fruncido y las mejillas rojas, de rabia tal vez, su cabello era castaño y tenía un rizo muy curioso, parecido al de Felicia y sus ojos eran verdes, el otro chico, al que supongo que le grito, tenía la piel morena y una gran sonrisa, era más alto que el otro chico, sus ojos eran de un color oliva muy brillantes y su cabello era marrón y rizado.

-No te enojes Lovi, además que Emma ya sabe ¿qué importa?-Le respondió intentando abrazarlo, con eso se ganaron toda mi atención.

-¡Chigi! Suéltame, ¿no te dijo que iba a traer una amiga?-Le dijo notablemente molesto.

-¡Lovi, Toño, por aquí!-Emma se levantó llamándolos.

-¡Hola Emma!-Le respondió, jalando del brazo al otro, que lucía molesto.

-Ciao Emma-Respondió el más bajo sentándose.

-Esta es mi amiga Eli-Me señalo con un dedo.

-Szia chicos, me llamo Elizabeth Héderváry, es un placer-Les dije sonriéndole a ambos.

-¡Hola soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo, mucho gusto!-Dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Vi que el chico del rizo lo miro molesto…o celoso, que pienso que sería mejor termino.

-Ciao, soy Lovino Vargas, es un placer signorina-Dijo sonriéndome.

-¡Lovi no es justo, eres muy amable con ella!-Dijo Antonio abrazándolo a él, que se empezó a remover, intentando zafarse.

Necesito sacar una foto aunque sea…ahora que lo pienso, ese apellido me suena…Vargas, ¿Dónde…?

-¡Eres hermano de Felicia!-Le dije.

-Sí, soy su hermano mayor-Me dijo sonriendo.

-Ella nos ha contado bastante sobre ti-Dije, el me miro sorprendido y feliz.

-Lovi quiere mucho a su hermanita, siempre la cuida-Acoto Antonio revolviendo el cabello de Lovino.

-Por supuesto, tengo que protegerla de machas patatas con malas intenciones-Obviamente no le caía muy bien Loise.

-¿Cómo han estado chicos?-Les pregunto Emma, metiéndose en la conversación.

* * *

La conversación tomo un rumbo simple, hablando de puras tonterías, Antonio resulto ser muy amigable y Lovino, aunque un poco cerrado y gruñón, también era agradable.

-A todo esto ¿por qué se peleaban?-Les pregunte comiendo mi helado de frambuesa ¡estaba delicioso!

-Oh…bueno…veras-Lovino se había sonrojado bastante, me está gustando bastante el rumbo que tomo la conversación.

-¡Es que Lovi no quería que lo tomara de la mano!-Dijo Antonio como si nada, entonces ellos son…

-¿Us-ustedes son entonces…?-Dije temblando de la emoción.

-¡Si, somos pareja desde hace dos años!-Dijo Antonio sonriendo.

-¡Kyaaa, que lindos!-Dije sin poder contenerme.

Lovino bufo avergonzado y tanto Emma como Antonio se rieron, que hermoso, yaoi.

De repente mi mirada se desvió a la vereda de enfrente, donde iba pasando Richelle, me sorprendió bastante, ella siempre se iba a su casa en limosina, además de que ya había pasado bastante de la hora de salida, caminaba mirando las vitrinas de las tiendas, ¿estará buscando un regalo para alguien? Sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse de solo imaginar a Richelle enamorada de alguien que no sea yo.

-Oye Eli-Emma me llamo la atención, Lovino y Antonio se hallaban discutiendo, por lo que no nos estaban prestando atención.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunte sin despegar la mirada de Richelle, que estaba mirando unas rosas en una florería.

-Si quieres puedes irte-Me dijo, yo la mire sin entender-. Ya sabes, seguir a tu princesa.

Me guiño un ojo mientras me pasaba mi maletín, yo asentí y me fui.

* * *

Seguí a Richelle por varias tiendas; pastelerías, floristerías, librerías, entre otras.

Parecía absorta en sus pensamientos, ya que no se dio cuenta de que la seguía, aunque mantenía mi distancia.

Al final compro un libro, que llevaba apretado contra su pecho, lucía feliz.

* * *

Richelle parecía cansada, así que iba rumbo hacia su casa, de repente, pasaba por un callejón, era una zona bastante solitaria, unas manos salieron del callejón agarrando a Richelle, tomaron sus brazos y taparon su boca, el paquete que traía se le cayó de la mano, sentí mi rostro palidecer, tenía todos los músculos tensos, temiendo lo peor, avance hasta que pude ver qué pasaba, me sentía choqueada, ahí habían por lo menos cuatro hombres vestidos de negro que rodeaban a Richelle y la azotaban contra una pared, lucía aterrada, oh no, esto no me gusta para nada.

-¡Suéltenme indecentes!-Grito Richelle, forcejeando para que la soltaran, esos bastardos solo reían, divertidos por la situación de Richelle, seguramente.

Yo solo sentía como la sangre que se me había congelado se estaba calentando, ardiendo dentro de mis venas, pero aún no podía moverme, estaba choqueada.

-Oh, miren que fiera es esta zorra-Dijo uno de ellos.

-¡Como te atreves a hablarme así obaka-san!-Grito, lucía aterrada.

-¡Que ruidosa, hagámoslo rápido!-Grito otro, rasgando la blusa de Richelle, que no podía estar más pálida, temblaba bastante…yo, yo sentí mi sangre quemarme las venas, tenía deseos de romperles los huesos, entrar y matarlos con mis propias manos…

…pero no podía entrar ahí sin armas…apreté mis manos, tenía los nudillos blancos y de mi labio, al morderlo con tanta fuerza le había brotado sangre que caía por mi mentón, pero no me importo.

No podía quedarme ahí, mirando como si nada ese espectáculo tan horrible y perturbador, mientras esos inmundos profanaban a mi princesa, no me lo perdonaría.

Mire a mi alrededor, en el suelo había una sartén vieja, la tome enseguida, dejando caer mi maletín.

-¡Hagyd őt köcsögök!-Grite dejando que mi furia dirigiera mi cuerpo, lleno de rabia, ira, y demás sentimientos destructivos.

-¿Y tú quién mierda eres?-Dijo uno de los tipos, mientras se acercaba a mí.

-¡Eso debería preguntarlo yo, grandísimo hijo de puta!-Le grite, mire por sobre su hombro a Richelle, que tenía lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos, no permitiría que estos bastardos la tocaran ni que la hicieran llorar-. ¡Quítenle las manos de encima a Richelle!

-Que valiente nos salió esta-Dijo uno señalándome y sonriendo, al igual que los otros, yo les borraría esa putrefacta sonrisa del rostro.

Me acerque al que tenía más cerca y lo noquee con la sartén, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de defenderse.

-¡Atrapen a esa zorra!-Grito el que mantenía agarrada de los brazos a Richelle, que me miraba entre preocupada y suplicante, esperando que la rescatara, cosa que no dudaba en hacer.

El que me había apuntado se me acerco con una navaja, yo esquive la estocada que me dio, le di un golpe en la nuca, dejándolo mareado, para luego golpearlo en su miembro.

-¡Maldita puta!-Me grito uno, que se me acerco por la espalda para golpearme, pero lo logre esquivar.

-¡Cállate violador de cuarta!-Le grite antes de darle como mínimo cinco golpes con la sartén.

-E-Eli…-Murmuro Richelle, su voz sonaba delgada y asustada, la mire, el último tipo la sostenía con una navaja apuntando su cuello.

-Hasta aquí el juego del caballero puta, vete antes de que la mate-Me dijo riendo con suficiencia, Richelle lloraba sin contenerse, muerta de miedo.

Yo no respondí, mi mirada parecía la de un asesino, corrí hasta ese maldito malnacido y le di en toda la cara con la sartén, incluso llegué a sacarle sangre, calló contra la pared del callejón, Richelle se tiró literalmente contra mí, abrazándome con fuerza y sollozando, su cuerpo temblaba al ritmo de sus sollozos.

Yo tenía la respiración agitada, mi mirada estaba pérdida, sentía mucha rabia dentro de mí y solo quería sacarla, una de mis manos por simple inercia acaricio la cabeza de mi princesa, que con sus lágrimas mojaban mi uniforme.

-Vámonos-Murmure con voz baja, intentaba controlar mi voz, tenía ganas de gritar para sacar la rabia que se aferraba en mi interior.

Tome de la mano a Richelle, sacándola de ahí, tome mi maletín que reposaba en el suelo, dejando la sartén, le pase su paquete a Richelle, que lo aferro con fuerza contra su pecho.

La lleve hasta su casa, el camino fue en silencio, yo respiraba hondo, intentando calmarme, Richelle aún sollozaba, menos pero lo hacía, sosteniendo con fuerza mi mano, buscando protección en mí, su mirada iba gacha.

* * *

Atravesamos el jardín para llegar a la puerta principal, no le pedí la llave a Richelle, así que solo toque.

-¿Quién es?-Nos abrió el hermano de Richelle, su cabello y ropa lucían como si hubiese estado peleando, pero le reste importancia-. Oh, eres la amiga de mi hermana…-Su cara palideció al ver a Richelle, que musito un simple "Hola bruder"

-Con permiso-Se hizo a un lado, dejándome el camino libre, yo arrastre a Richelle hasta su cuarto.

-¿Qué le paso?-Pregunto mirándome, haciendo que le devolviera la mirada, lucía abrumado.

-¡Alexis! ¿Por qué demonios te tardas tanto en abrir la maldita puerta?-Se escuchó desde la sala de estar.

-Tienes visitas, yo me encargo de Richelle-Corte para entrar al cuarto de Richelle.

-Sondern…

* * *

Richelle avanzo hasta quedar en medio del cuarto.

Yo respire antes de hablar, tenía que enfriar la cabeza, sino, toda la rabia se iba a tornar contra Richelle.

-¿Qué hacías tan tarde fuera de tú casa?-Le dije mirando por la ventana, ya estaba anocheciendo.

-T-tenía algo que comprar…-Dijo, su voz sonaba delgada, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a cortar.

-¿Qué cosa?-Dije sin delicadeza, mi mirada se clavó en la alfombra.

-E-es…un secreto, Lo siento-Seguía parada en medio de la habitación, sin siquiera voltear a mirarme.

-¿Por qué?-Mantenía mi voz baja, en cualquier momento iba a estallar, era una mezcla de emociones en ese momento, era como la pólvora cuando me enojaba.

-No te pue-

-¡Maldita sea dime!-La corte de un grito, levante mi rostro mirándola, ella se había dado vuelta, me miraba fijamente, me arrepentí al instante por haberle gritado a mi princesa, ¿qué clase de persona soy? me descargo con quien protejo y a quien amo, me siento tan mal conmigo misma, y más aún al ver su rostro pálido y sus hermosos ojos morados teñidos de rojo por llorar-. Y-yo, lo siento Richelle…

-Está bien-Murmuro, apretando el dichoso paquete entre sus brazos.

-Con permiso-Me di vuelta dispuesta a irme, necesitaba calmarme y dormir.

-Danke…-Escuche su voz antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí.

* * *

Baje las escaleras lentamente, mi mirada estaba clavada en el suelo, escuche la puerta abrirse, mire la fuente del sonido, no, ahora no.

-Kesesese, pero si es el hermano loco de la señorita podrida-Era Julchen, ahora no tenía ánimos de pelear, o mejor dicho los tenía pero no quería pelear.

-Cállate ¿Qué deseas?-Le dijo mientras la idiota le revolvía el cabello.

-Pues…-Su sonrisa se borró al verme a mí en la escalera, me miro seria-¡Oye tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Eso debería decir yo!-Le grite bajando con rapidez la escalera, definitivamente esto terminaría en pelea.

-¡Oye, no le levantes la voz a ore-sama!-Me devolvió el grito., iba a responderle pero…

-Si van a discutir váyanse fuera-Nos dijo Alexis-. Tengo visitas para información de ambas, y no creo que mi hermana se sienta bien.

-Sí, perdón-Le dije en voz baja, Julchen me miraba fijamente.

-Ore-sama se va-Dijo dándose la vuelta para irse.

-¿Cuánto más te vas a tardar idiota?-Apareció un chico de cabello anaranjado, tenía el ceño fruncido, sus ojos eran azules y tenía una cicatriz en el rostro.

-Loke, tengo que hablar con-

-Me tengo que ir, lo lamento Alexis, hablamos otro día-Dije para cerrar la puerta detrás de mí y salir.

* * *

Chan chan tensión...hasta aquí, jojo soy mala siento que deje en una buena parte :3

Traducciones:

Szia: Hola (húngaro)

Ciao: Hola (italiano)

Signorina: Señorita (italiano)

Hagyd őt köcsögök: Déjenla hijos de puta (húngaro) fuerte pero yo diría lo mismo

Bruder: Hermano (alemán)

Sondern: Pero (alemán)

Danke: Gracias (alemán)

Me siento mal por intentar que violaran a Richelle...pero es necesario, no sabía como meter lo que viene y adema que tenía la idea cuando empece a planificar el fic...y el proximo cap es...cero spoiler! se aguantan hasta el miércoles...sip, actualizare ese día, sean felices y déjeme reviews!

Nos leemos byee

P.D.: viendo las estadísticas me fije que hasta en Taiwan se ve el fic O.o sumamente épico, Tai Shipea HungríaxNyo!Austria LOL


	8. Un corazón destrozado

HALLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *tira confeti feliz* VACACIONES! ejem, como prometí capitulo nuevo! y por fin de vacaciones! que hermoso día, en fin.

Este cap es de casi 3000 palabras, joder, me pase de lo normal, es que...la inspiración me llego como flecha, es uno de los mejores capitulo que he escrito y que posiblemente escribiré en mi vida!

Aunque un poco deprimente, en fin, solo lean.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya

**Anime: **Hetalia

**Pareja: **Nyo!AustriaxHungría, y como más de una lo pidío...Nyo!PruAus! las pillas adivinaron que iba a haber Nyo!PruAus, y aquí esta!

**Advcertencias: **Yuri, Nyo!Austria, posibles OOC, extremadamente awesome y deprimente.

Nyo!Gilbird(?): Julbird, es que este pollito tan awesome tenía que aparecer!

**Sakhory: **Soy mala con Iggy, pero enserio odie el libro, ademas de que Romeo era un afeminado(y enserio decía eso O.o) el nombre de Ladonia, es que una vez buscando un nombre para el encontré ese y me encanto! Richelle fujoshi? épico de ver LOL, Eli es una chica con suerte, ella ve yaoi live action y yo no yo también odie esos tipos, no te preocupes por las palabrotas, yo pensé lo mismo, y Eli tenía obviamente que ser el caballero de brillante armadura de su princesa y sacarles la mierda con la sarten! tenía que poner LadonixKugelmugel, osea si metía a Kuegl tenía que meter a Ladonia e insinuar!jojo el librito misterioso seguirá misterioso o tal vez no, je. Gracias y nos leemos

**Usagui Mitzui: **Si, soy hija del demonio, me odie al escribir esa parte ;_; jojo el libro es un secreto aunque sea obvio a vista de todos, tenía que poner Spamano obviamente, amo esa pareja :3 aunque he escrito poco sobre ellos dos. No, mis deditos no! no jodas, muajajajaja te traume con el yuri :D soy muy malota :3

**Dulce Tiramisu: **Es que Loise es la macha patatas XD tu hermano también lee el fic? awesome! asdasdas Taiwan me apoya!

Al fic!

* * *

Al salir el viento de la noche me golpeo la cara, yo aspire hondamente, intentando alejar mi mente de todo, pero me fue imposible, ya que una voz me saco de mis ensoñaciones, y una voz bastante molesta, para que mentir.

-¡Oye tú dumm!-Era la insoportable Julchen, que me miraba desde la vereda de enfrente, lucía tensa y molesta.

-Lo que sea que quieras decirme tendrá que esperar a mañana, tengo cosas mejores que hacer-Le dije sin mirarla, emprendiendo rumbo a mi casa, ahora no deseaba entablar una discusión sin sentido.

-¡Pues será ahora, ore-sama lo dice así!-Dijo agarrándome de la muñeca, mantenía una mirada retadora y seria, diferente a la de siempre.

-¡Hadd! ¡No tengo tiempo para discutir sobre tus idioteces!-Le grite enfadada, soltándome de su agarre.

Sin querer escuchar nada más me fui corriendo a todo lo que daban mis piernas, sentí los pasos de Julchen detrás de mí, persiguiéndome, ha de ser algo importante, pero aun así no me quedare a escucharla.

De repente empezaron a caer gotas del cielo, ¡oh genial! Ahora mismo se tenía que largar a llover, me cubrí con el maletín, intentando no mojarme tanto, aunque no creo que funcione, la simple llovizna se transformó en una tormenta, es como si se hubiese caído un balde de agua del cielo, termine por esconderme en un paradero de buses, no quería mojarme más de lo que ya estaba, seguro me resfriare.

-¡Mein gott!-Escuche la voz de Julchen detrás de mí, estaba apoyada en uno de los fierros que sostenía el techo del paradero, mojada totalmente y respirando agitada, ojala se enferme-. Como se atreve a llover cuando ore-sama está afuera…

Nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio, sentía el aire tan denso que se podría cortar con una cuchilla, no la mire ni ella me miro, estábamos sumidas en un silencio absoluto, nunca encontré tan incómodo el silencio.

-… ¿por qué estabas en casa de la señorita podrida?-Dijo rompiendo el silencio, la mire, su mirada se perdía en el cielo nublado, se veía seria.

-¿Te importa?-Le dije imitándola, contemplando el cielo.

-…-No me respondió, la observe de nuevo, su mirada estaba gacha y se mordía su labio, pareciera que no quería decirme, era como si le molestara hablar de ello, en todo caso, no quiero hablar con ella, pero…¿y si tiene que ver con Richelle? En ese caso ya me importa lo que quiere decirme.

-Dime… ¿tiene que ver-Trague saliva, dudando si preguntar, tengo tantas preguntas sin respuestas, y estoy segura de que Julchen tiene las tiene-…con tu relación con Richelle?

Un trueno azoto el cielo, iluminándonos, no obtuve respuesta, genial, no sirvió de nada preguntar…

-…ja…-Su voz sonó suave en comparación con el trueno, yo abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, tragando saliva…entonces, mis suposiciones eran ciertas, pero… ¿qué paso?

-… ¿qué paso?-Murmure, espere un rato la respuesta.

-Ni me preguntes porque te lo cuento…-Dijo finalmente sentándose en el suelo, su mirada se fijó nuevamente en el cielo, donde varios truenos caían iluminando todo y resonando con fuerza.

_*Flash Back*_

Para relatar todo tengo que empezar de mi asombrosa infancia, era más o menos cuando tenía 10 años, yo y West por esas cosas poco asombrosas de la vida quedamos huérfanas hace un año, por lo que nos crió nuestro abuelo, el viejo Legolas, siempre le molesto ese apodo.

Tuvimos que mudarnos de Alemania para ir a Austria, ya que mi tía se había casado con un estirado austriaco con dinero, además que le había ofrecido el puesto de profesor en una escuela de ahí.

A mí no me gustó la idea, no era asombrosa.

* * *

-Ore-sama no tiene tiempo para estas cosas-Comente molesta, sentada en las sillas dispuestas para la boda, al lado mío estaba West, yo mecía mis pies de adelante hacia atrás, aburrida, además de que no me dejaron traer a Julbird, malditos.

-Schwester, no digas eso-Me reprendió West, siempre era tan seria.

-Tsk, odio este lugar, no es awesome, y no tengo a Julbird, no le pueden hacer esto a Ore-sama-Dije cruzándome de brazos indignada, a las personas tan asombrosas como yo no se les puede tener aburridas.

-Julchen, contrólate-Me regaño el viejo Legolas, que había aparecido de la nada, asustándome, eso no es awesome.

-Sondern-Negó con la cabeza, cerrando el tema.

-Si estas tan aburrida puedes dar una vuelta, yo cuido a Loise-Me dijo después de un rato, yo sonreí feliz y me fui corriendo, algo podría hacer.

-¡Danke alt!-Le agradecí, me dijo algo de no ensuciarme y no causar problemas, da igual.

Llegue al hall de la casa, pasee por el lugar reconociéndolo, no era divertido sin Julbird, pero como soy tan asombrosa, se vuelve automáticamente divertido.

* * *

De repente a mis asombrosos oídos llego una melodía… ¿triste? Llena de energía y dolor, me deje guiar hasta el lugar de donde provenía, subí las escaleras corriendo y abrí de golpe la puerta que estaba entreabierta para ver quién era el que tocaba.

Frente al piano se hallaba una chica como de mi edad, tenía un vestido color lila, su cabello era largo y castaño, tenía un rulo ridículo, un lunar bajo el labio, que lucía igual de ridículo, sus ojos eran morados, y estaban cubiertos por unos lentes, por alguna razón lucía triste, no pegaba con su rostro tan lin…¡feo! La asombrosa yo es más linda, si incluso me ignoro, es horrible y para nada asombrosa.

-¡Oye tú!-Le grite parándome cerca del piano, ella detuvo la melodía, me miro con fastidio, yo sonreí divertida-. Agradece que te hable, ya que la asom-

-¡Obaka-san! No puedes entrar así como así, gritando e irrumpiendo lo que los demás hacen, ¡unanständig!-Me dijo roja de rabia.

Me dijo idiota e indecente, ¿quién se cree? Nadie le habla así a ore-sama.

-¡Si serás…!-La fulmine con la mirada, me cayó mal, muy mal.

-Expresare lo que siento con el piano-Murmuro enojada, que rara y poco awesome resulto ser.

Pensaba irme, hasta que el piano empezó a sonar de nuevo, esta vez era una melodía llena de rabia y furor, muy genial, apasionado, me quede parada y volví mi mirada hacia ella su vista esta fija en el piano, cerrada en un extraño mundo, del que en ese segundo yo formaba parte.

-Siéntate-Me dijo sin quitar sus ojos del piano.

No sé por qué, pero le hice caso, me quede mirándola, escuchando resonar el piano en el salón.

* * *

La melodía termino, y de mis labios solo salió un "Awesome"

-Danke-Se levantó e hizo una reverencia.

-Pero no tanto como yo-Corregí… ¿sonrojada?

-Como digas…obaka-san-Cruzo el salón para salir por la puerta.

-Wartet-La seguí por el pasillo, llegamos hasta el patio, donde se haría la recepción de la boda-. No me dijiste tú nombre señorita podrida.

-¿Señorita qué?-Si las miradas mataran estaría muerta, pero soy tan awesome que es imposible.

-Responde o serás siempre la señorita podrida-Reí divertida al verla haciendo un puchero, suspiro y hablo.

-Ante todo los modales, soy Richelle Edelstein…-Dudo antes de seguir hablando-…ein vergnügen, y tú ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy la asombrosa Julchen Beilschmidt, disfruto mi asombrosa presencia cuanto puedas-Dije sonriéndole, ella suspiro rendida-. Hu… ¿Edelstein? Me suena.

-Mi padre es el dueño de esta casa…él es el que-Trago saliva, clavando la mirada en el suelo-…se casa.

-¡Ah! Con que él es el estirado que se casa con mi tía-Dije cruzándome de brazos, así que se supone que esta es la hija del tipo ese.

Antes de que hablara un tipo alto y rubio, tenía cara de amargado, y traía una chica igual a él, pero tenía dos trenzas y esta no se veía antipática y amargada como ese tipo.

-¡Señorita Edelstein! Su padre la busca-Dijo el tipo con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo lamento Vash…-Le murmuro, para luego dirigirse a mí-. Creo que tú también deberías venir.

-Vale.

* * *

Desde ese día me vi obligada a convivir con Richelle, prácticamente diariamente, me entere de muchas cosas, no tan awesome ni me importaban ni me importaran, pero en fin.

* * *

Vivía al lado, por lo que le daba mi asombrosa presencia todos los días, a ella y a su nuevo hermanito, igual de señorito que ella, aunque tenía ese asombroso cabello blanco que poseo.

De alguna manera nos hicimos ¿amigas? Si, ese término queda bien, aunque siempre peleábamos, yo la trataba de podrida y ella de indecente, de alguna manera ese fortaleció nuestros lazos, haciéndonos casi inseparables, siempre nos íbamos juntas a casa, la escuchaba tocar el piano, y en los recesos siempre estábamos juntas, quizás ella no era tan awesome como yo, imposible, pero…empezó a ser alguien asombrosa en mi vida.

* * *

Sin darme cuenta…me enamore de la señorita podrida…

En un principio me lo negué hasta cansarme…peor fue inútil, ese tan poco asombroso sentimiento me poseyó, y no podía ser amistad, tanto Francis como Toño, mis mejores amigos, me lo afirmaron.

* * *

Desde entonces ocupe todas mis asombrosas capacidades para obtener el corazón de la señorita podrida, incluso repetí a propósito para estar más cerca de ella.

Éramos las mejores amigas, pero ore-sama quería más, mucho más…

…pero, no todo sale como lo esperamos, y por desgracia lo tuve que comprobar de la peor manera.

* * *

Era lunes por la mañana, llegue temprano, tanto que todas, en especial mi abuelo y West, se sorprendieron, estaba tan animada, y Julbird piaba feliz, dándome sus ánimos.

Estuve practicando con Lily en la mañana, la hermana del rubio obseso de las armas, ella y mis amigos me daban sus mejores deseos, y para qué negarlo, West me animaba a su manera, esperando que la señorita podrida me correspondiera, cosa obvia, soy muy awesome, como no corresponderme.

Llego la hora del almuerzo, era el momento, fui la última en entrar al comedor, Richelle estaba sentada sola en una rincón, no me sorprende, soy la única que le da color a su amargada y poco awesome vida.

Sonreí llena de energía, sentía mi corazón latir acelerado en mi pecho, tenía que decírselo, demostrarle que haría todo por ella, es la cosa más awesome que me ha pasado en la vida, no iba a dejarla ir.

Me subí a una de las mesas con un megáfono que Toño me había conseguido la otra vez, Lily me sonrió, dándome su silencioso apoyo.

-¡Hallo alle, geht die erstaunliche Julchen zu reden!-Grite con fuerza a través del altavoz, sentí las miradas de todos sobre mí, como me encanta eso, pero en este momento era algo insignificante, solo buscaba la mirada de cierta persona, solo una, Richelle, que se había levantado, para ver que hacía, seguro con deseos de decirme que era una ególatra ridícula e indecente, pero que lo dejara para después, esto es más importante- ¡Richelle, ore-sama tiene algo que decirte!

-¿Qué es esta vez?-Se cruzó de brazos una vez estuvo frente a mí, mirándome molesta, aunque se le notaba interesada en que iba a decir.

-¡Siéntete alagada de lo que te diré!-Dije, respire hondo, me sentí abochornada, peor no dude ni un segundo, la sombrosa yo está más que decidida a dejar su orgullo por Richelle, es muy cierto que la gente cambia con el amor- ¡Yo, la siempre asombrosa, ególatra según tú, tiene algo importante que decirte, algo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón!-Todas guardaban silencio, West me miraba preocupada, seguro piensa que soy ridícula, pero Richelle vale la pena- ¡Lograste cautivarme, a la asom…no, a mí, me cautivaste como nadie lo había logrado, no sé como pero lo hiciste, te convertiste en la verdadera persona awesome, no yo, tú, a lo que quiero llegar es…!

-…-Richelle me miraba fijamente, esperando que siguiera.

-¡Ich liebe dich mehr als alles in dieser Welt! ¡Y no tengo miedo de decirlo, que todo el mundo lo sepa meine liebe! ¡Que todos lo sepan!-Grite con las mejillas sonrojadas, sonriendo y respirando agitada, se escucharon muchos murmullos, pero estoy tan feliz, que da igual, en todo caso, me gusta que todos me miran, Lily me sonreía, West me miro preocupada, no la entiendo, debería estar feliz por mí.

Finalmente, dirigí mi mirada a Richelle, sus brazos caían al lado de su cuerpo, su boca estaba entreabierta, seguro de la sorpresa, me miraba, pero sus ojos lucían perdidos, no sé, era como, si estuviese asombrada, no, era como, si hubiera querido escuchar eso, no, no puede ser.

-Y-yo…Julchen…-Se armó un incomodad silencio, la tensión de apodero del lugar, todos nos miraban, por una vez…desee no ser el centro de atención-. N-no se…que decir…

-¡Kesesese, no es necesario, es obvio que…!-Intente deshacerme de la presión, no me gusta esto, para nada, ¡no es awesome!

-No, yo, Julchen…-Se le notaba nerviosa, mirando para todos lados, buscando escapatoria, trague duro-…veras…lo siento…-Sentí que todo me daba vueltas, el aire no me llegaba y las piernas me temblaban, ni hablar de mi corazón, estaba… ¿rompiéndose?-…Lo siento mucho Julchen…no te puedo corresponder…tú… ich mag es nicht…

Por un segundo todo se volvió negro para mi…los murmullos se hicieron presentes, el altavoz se cayó de mis manos, yo salí corriendo, solo pensé en escapar, olvidándome de mi orgullo, todo se fue a la mierda, literalmente, llegue hasta los jardines, y respire lo más hondo que pude, conteniendo mis lágrimas, no podía llorar, no es asombroso, ¿a quién engaño? Estoy desmoronada por completo, escucho los pasos de alguien, no quiero ver a nadie ahora, ahora ni nunca.

-J-Julchen-Genial, ahora no, no quiero, no quiero hablar con Richelle-. Yo…lo lamento, pero…

-…-No le dije nada, me sentí tan poco asombrosa.

-No quería decírtelo ahí…p-pero, aún podemos ser amigas ¿akzeptieren?-¿Ser su amiga? ¿Después de "eso"? debe estar jodiendome, sentí que en cualquier momento estallaría, sentí su mano rozando la mía, ya no pude más y estalle…

…diciendo cosas de las que hasta hoy me arrepiento.

-¿Amigas?... ¡No me jodas!-Aparte su mano de una bofetada, y la encare, las lágrimas caían por mi rostro, pero me dio igual, todo me daba igual- ¡Debes estar bromeando! ¡Después de que me rechazaste! ¡Después de "eso"! ¡No juegues conmigo Richelle!

-¡Nein! Julchen, no me refería a eso…-Lucía desesperada y arrepentida…pero no me importo.

-¡Fick dich! ¡Tú y tus estúpidas cosas de aristócrata! ¡Pase la vergüenza de mi vida! ¡Me humille y deje de lado mi egocentrismo por ti! ¿Y tú solo me dices "Seamos amigas"? ¡No estoy para tu juego Richelle!

-¡Julchen para por favor!-Me alzo la voz, intentando detenerme, pero no me calle, tenía que sacar todo lo que estaba dentro de mí, matándome lentamente.

-¡Cállate! ¡Hice todo eso por ti! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡ESTAS MUERTA PARA MI!-Mi voz resonó por todo el edificio, pero me valió un carajo, estaba agitada, molesta…destrozada- ¡Olvídate para siempre de que tú y yo alguna vez fuimos amigas o lo que sea! ¡Y no me vengas a suplicar perdón! ¡Para mi estas muerta desde ahora! ¡La asombrosa yo no tiene nada que ver contigo! ¡Y todo lo que sentí…ya murió! ¡ICH HASSE DICH!

Richelle lucía pálida, adolorida, triste…vi como las lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos, esos lindos ojos por los que me desviví, pero ignore todo eso, no podía retroceder el tiempo.

Me di media vuelta y me eche a correr, corrí y corrí hasta esconderme detrás de las bancas de la cancha, escondiendo mi cabeza entre mis brazos, llore como nunca había llorado, me sentía tan miserable, tan poco awesome, tan destrozada.

-¡Pio pio!-Escuche a Julbird piar tristemente mientras se posaba en mi cabeza, era la única que me quedaba.

* * *

Al final solo era una amiga para Richelle…

…nunca me vio de la manera en que yo la vi.

Sé que fue mi culpa por gritarle, por romper nuestra extraña y frágil amistad, pero no podía ni puedo aguantar el dolor de ese rechazo, era como si todo se hubiera quebrado…

…sé que debí dejar mi orgullo de lado y pedir perdón, pero no podía, ni puedo hacerlo, que irónico, todo se destrozó con mi orgullo, orgullo que lo empezó todo.

Mi asombros historia de amor, que iba a ser perfecta…resulto ser una tragedia.

_*Flash Back End*_

-Y aunque dije que la odiaba y que estaba muerta para mi…aún la amo-Finalizo su relato con esa frase.

Tenía mi corazón apretado, odiaba a Julchen, y lo sigo haciendo, y dudo que lo deje de hacer, pero, me siento terriblemente acongojada por la historia, nunca pensé en los sentimientos de Julchen ni porque su actitud hacia mi princesa tenía un trasfondo tan triste, trague saliva, intentando no mostrar debilidad.

-Je, que ridículo…contarte esto a ti…-Comento poniéndose de pie, aun llovía.

-Yo…no sé qué decir-Dije sinceramente, no sabía que pensar, entonces por eso Richelle me dijo esas palabras, tiene miedo de que pase lo que paso con Julchen, miedo de perder otra vez a una amiga.

-¡Kesesese, no es necesario, ore-sama te dejo impresionada, era obvio!-Dijo riéndose como si no hubiera pasado nada, sentí lastima, mucha lastima por Julchen, intentaba cubrir su dolor con risas y egocentrismo, siento que…ya no la odio tanto.

-…no tienes que actuar-Dije mirándola a los ojos, trago saliva mientras evitaba mi mirada.

-En fin, ¡mi awesome persona tiene mejores cosas que hacer!-Dijo saliendo de la protección del techo del paradero, mojándose al instante.

-¡Seggfej! ¡Te vas a enfermar por esa estupidez!-Le grite molesta, y no es que este preocupada por esa estúpida.

-¡Soy muy awesome para ello!-Dijo empezando a correr, pero antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche se dio vuelta-. No te pido que recuerdes eso, solo te pido que… betreuen fräulein rotten-Murmuro mirándome triste como si… ¿se rindiera?-. Te necesita, aunque odie admitirlo…¡gehen für sie!

Se fue corriendo, dejándome en medio de un mar de pensamientos inconexos…

* * *

*Snif, snif* me sentí tan mal haciendo sufrir a PruPru, es un de mis personajes favoritos, me siento tan mal que me cortare las venas con los cartuchos de tinta de la impresora(?)

Traducciones:

Dumm: Estúpida (alemán) me mate de la risa al leerlo, es que una amiga hizo un personaje que se llama Dumm y es como dasdaadsada, ok no.

Hadd: Dejame (húngaro)

Mein gott: Mi dios (alemán)y character song de Prusia...ok, no.

Schwester: Hermana (alemán)

Sondern: Pero (alemán)

Danke alt: Gracias viejo (alemán)

Unanständig: Indecente (alemán)

Danke: Gracias (alemán)

Wartet: Espera (alemán)

Ein vergnügen: Un placer (alemán)

Hallo alle, geht die erstaunliche Julchen zu reden: Hola a todos, la asombrosa Julchen va a hablar (alemán)

Ich liebe dich mehr als alles in dieser Welt: Te amo más que a nada en este mundo (alemán)

Ich mag es nicht: No me gustas (alemán)

Akzeptieren: Aceptas (alemán)

Nein: No (alemán)

Fick dich: Vete a la mierda (alemán) Julchen es toda una señorita XD

Ich hasse dich: Te odio (alemán)

Seggfej: Gilipollas (húngaro)

Betreuen fräulein rotten: Cuides a la señorita podrida (alemán)

Gehen für sie: Ve por ella (alemán)

Espero que hayan gozado el sufrimiento de nuestra querida Julchen, yo sufrí ;_;

Déjenme un review por favor! y les daré más Sachetorte!


	9. Feliz San Valentín princesa

Ola k ase? ok no, yo aquí recuperándome de una noche maravillosa...es que adsadsada ¡Se estreno la tercera temporada de Rozen Maiden! *grita como loca* amo ese anime, y no podría estar más feliz, hermoso año lleno de estrenos! y parece que habrá 2 temporada de HOTD, definitivamente lindo año! en fin, nuevo cap, y esto es de más de 3000 palabras, me excedi! aunque no me gusto el inicio del cap, pero esta interesante y lleno de amour! :3

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia es del troll más grande después de Box Bonnie o como se escriba...osea Hidekaz-sama

**Anime: **Hetalia

**Pareja: **Nyo!AustriaxHungría, insinuaciones de Nyo!GerIta, de Belaliech, de RomaxGermania (no pude resistirlo) Nyo!PruAus unilateral obvio...y de una parejita oculta y unilateral, ya sabrán, eso creo...

**Advcertencias: **Yuri, Nyo!Austria, posibles OOC, exceso de azúcar, y no, no hay SuFin, si no mataría a alguien por exceso de ternura y diabetes jeje, cursilerias everywhere.

**Usagi Mitzui: **No, llores, aunque yo también tube ganas de hacerlo, no, no los muerdas ;_; suficiente tengo con casi sacarme la uña en la mañana al hacer mi jodida cama, entiende a Julchen, la presión del momento, si, maldito Chapulin, *aparece el Chapulin* ¡No conta-! *Lo golpea con una tubería de misteriosa procedencia* ¡Y no vuelvas!, no lo escuches, tú eres normal a tu manera! si, Julchen esta sola por hablar de más LOL, en todo caso, esto es HunAus, muajajaj sigue amando el yuri :D

**Sakhory: **Sabía que había quedado awesome, me costo un poco escribir tan awesomemente(?) la verdad me gusto la manera en que se hicieron amigas, admito que la verdad no sabía que escribir y solo improvise, como siempre XD si, da pena por Eli, es que si estaba Nyo!Prusia tenía que estar Nyo!Gilbird, la declaración, si, a eso se le llama tener ovarios XD si, me deprimió destrozar esa hermosa amistad, pero era necesario, Richelle es media, como decirlo, weona...osea tonta XD es que PruPru es fuerte, es una de mis favoritas! no, por nada del mundo Prusia y Hungría se llevaran bien, bueno lo hacen aunque lo nieguen XD ojojo en este cap lo descubrirás.

**Po po: ***le abraza(?)* no llores, es triste pero que se le va a hacer, si pobre Julchen ;_; ahora lo sabrás! intentare meter más LadoniaxKugelmugel para hacerte feliz ;) cuidate!

**Dulce Tiramisu: **Me alegro que a ti y a tú hermano les gustara :D ese awesome capitulo; Gracias por el apoyo!

**MagicaLunaTica: **Lo awesome es algo con lo que se nace kesese*momento prusiano(?)* que lindo se siente ser odiada/amada XD aquí esta la actualización, disfrútala.

Al fic *tira confeti*

* * *

Al final la lluvia se debilito un rato después de que Julchen se fue, así que cubriéndome con mi maletín, me fui corriendo hasta mi casa, llegue toda empapada, en fin, mis padres me regañaron por estar fuera tan tarde, debía haberlos preocupado mucho.

* * *

Me cambie y bañe, para luego dejarme caer en la cama, ah, esta tan cálida y suave.

Ha sido un día agotador, pero en mi mente se repetía la historia de Julchen, sinceramente esa historia…me deprimió mucho…tanto por Julchen, no me agrada, pero fue injusta la manera en que perdió su amistad con Richelle, aunque siendo sinceramente prefiero eso, no me agrada la idea de que mi princesa y la chica pollito estuvieran juntas, pero me duele que haya dejado sola a mi princesa, fue muy cruel de su parte.

Abrase con fuerza una almohada, intentando sacar todo el estrés que se hallaba albergado en mi cuerpo por todas las emociones sufridas durante este agobiante día.

Suspire, pensando en las palabras de Julchen antes de que se perdiera en la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿Con que vaya con ella…?-Escondí mi cara en la almohada.

Eso significa que…Julchen se rindió ¿no? La verdad lo dudo, pero ella lo dijo… ¡hay que complicado! Gire por mi cama como loca, intentando aclarar mi mente, estoy tan confundida.

Además, ¿Qué probabilidades tengo de que me corresponda? ¿Y si realmente solo soy su amiga? ¡Ah! Odio todo esto, pero…no estoy dispuesta a renunciar a Richelle por nada del mundo, incluso si me rechaza, yo seguiré luchando por conseguir su corazón, hasta el final.

* * *

-¡Achu!-Estornude con tanta fuerza que siento que se me rompió la garganta, sabía que me enfermaría.

-Eli, si te sientes mal puedes ir a la enfermería-Me dijo Emma mientras escribía algo en su cuaderno.

-No, estoy bien, no te preocupes-Le dije, la verdad mientras Julchen este peor que yo… ¡no puedo estar mejor! Además de que ha faltado desde el lunes, y estamos a miércoles.

-Ah todo esto-Se inclinó para quedar cerca mío y susurrarme algo al oído- ¿Ya tienes algo que regalarle a la señorita Edelstein por el día del amor?

Me sonroje sin poder evitarlo, suspire abatida antes de responder.

-Nem, nada en lo absoluto-Dije tomando la goma de Emma para borrar un error entre mis apuntes de química.

-Door god, Eli, mañana ya es el día y no tienes nada ¿en serio?-Me reprocho Emma mientras me tironeaba la mejilla.

No le respondí, solo mire de reojo a Richelle… ¡que me estaba mirando! Pero al verme bajo la vista a su cuaderno para seguir escribiendo.

-Tierra a Eli, ¿estás ahí?-Dijo Emma tironeándome de la manga de mi suéter.

-¡Van Dirck!-La voz del señor Legolas hizo que Emma prácticamente saltara en su asiento, y todos la quedaran mirando, incluyéndome.

-¡S-si!-Se paró quedando rígida como una roca.

-Dígame señorita van Dirck ¿qué es tan interesante que no pone atención a mi clase?-El señor Legolas la miraba serio, Emma estaba que se desmayaba.

-Eh, no, emm…

-Se quedara quince minutos después del timbre del receso como castigo-Dijo finalmente, Emma se hecho suspirando sobre su asiento, yo le palmee la espalda, dándole ánimos.

* * *

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el receso, me despedí de Emma y salí suspirando, pensando en que hacer ahora, y en que regalarle a Richelle, en fin, sentí que alguien agarraba la manga de suéter, me voltee y me encontré con el rostro de Richelle.

-¿Qué pasa Richelle?-Le pregunte mirándola.

-Si no tienes que hacer hasta que la señorita van Dirck termine su castigo… puedes acompañarme a la sala de música, si no es problema-Dijo con un adorable sonrojo ¿Cómo negarme?

-¡Me encantaría!-Le dije sonriéndole.

* * *

Fuimos tranquilamente por los pasillos de la academia, hasta llegar a la sala de música.

Nos sentamos frente al piano, Richelle empezó a tocar, concentrada por completo en la melodía que entonaba en el piano, cerré mis ojos, dejándome llevar por la melodía que me relajaba, haciendo que me olvide de cualquier cosa.

* * *

Caminaba felizmente por las calles de la ciudad, me sentía tan feliz, el solo estar con Richelle ya me hace la persona más feliz de este mundo, peor aún tengo que encontrar el regalo perfecto para ella, cueste lo que me cueste.

Mire librerías, floristerías, incluso jugueterías, pero no encontré nada adecuado, suspire sentándome en una banca, mirando el cielo.

-¡Ve, es la señorita Eli!-Era la voz de Felicia, venía corriendo hacia mí, seguida por Loise, que caminaba lentamente.

-¡Hola Feli!-Me levante para abrazarla, me beso ambas mejillas a modo de saludo-. Hola Loise.

-Hola Elizabeth-Me respondió sería como siempre, es increíble pensar que tiene relación alguna con Julchen.

-¿Qué hace señorita Eli?-Pregunto Felicia sonriendo.

-Hu, bueno, busco un regalo para el día de San Valentín-Dije rascándome la mejilla un tanto abochornada.

-¿Hay alguien que le gusta?-Empezó a bombardearme con preguntas como esa, dejándome mareada.

-¡Felicia stoppen!-Le regaño Loise jalándola de la oreja.

-¡Ve, ve, mi dispiace, no era mi intención!-Se puso a lloriquear.

-No te preocupes Feli, está bien-Le dije intentando calmarla.

-Ve, que bien…-Miro a Loise, que estaba ahora cruzada de brazos.

-¿P-pasa algo?-Dijo incomoda al notar la mirada fija de Felicia sobre ella.

-¿Estas enojada Loise?-Le pregunto mientras jalaba la chaqueta militar que Loise llevaba puesta.

-Nein, no estoy enojada-Sonrojada le acaricio la cabeza a Felicia, que sonrió feliz, hacen una linda pareja.

-¡A todo esto!-Les llame la atención, ambas me miraron- ¿S-saben que cosa podría regalarle a esa persona?

-Ve, podrías darle flores, ¡son bonitas y muy buen regalo!-Dijo moviendo los brazos.

-Discrepo-Dijo Loise sonrojada.

-Ve, pero las cosas salieron bien ¿no?-Me quede un poco perdida.

-Eh…chicas-Intente llamarles la atención.

-Mmmm, tal vez algo que le guste-Dijo Loise seriamente.

-Eso he pensado, pero no encuentro que sea la mejor opción-Dije cruzándome de brazos pensativa.

-¡Ve ya se!-Exclamo Felicia feliz.

-¿Qué cosa?-Le dije entusiasmada.

-¡Hazle algo de comer! ¡Los chocolates son perfectos para il giorno dell'amore!

-¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?-Chocolates, a Richelle le gustan las cosas dulces, seguro le gustan.

Abrase a Felicia, me despedí de ambas y me fui corriendo a comprar las cosas necesarias, tenía que ser un chocolate delicioso.

* * *

Aproveche que mis padres llegaban tarde y utilice la cocina para preparar el chocolate, una vez hecha la mezcla llego una duda a mi mente ¿qué forma debía de darle?

-Oh…-Mire los moldes de la cocina; tenía con forma de flores, animales y…corazones ¿cuál deberé ocupar?

* * *

Llego el día jueves, era una mañana soleada, estaba feliz, un poco más y saltaba en un pie, en el camino me encontré con Lily, que salía de una librería.

-¡Hola Liech!-La salude alegremente.

-¡Hola señorita Eli!

-¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano?-Le dije extrañada, ella vive cerca de la academia, por lo que me extraño verla por aquí.

-Le compro un regalo a Natalia-Dijo sonrojada, aww, se ve tan linda-. Dígame ¿le compro un regalo a Richelle?

-Nem-Negué con la cabeza, me miro confundida-. Le prepare chocolates.

-¡Oh! Qué envidia, deben de estar deliciosos-Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, les traje a ustedes también-Le guiñe un ojo, ella solo se rió.

* * *

Al entrar, el salón estaba más animado que nunca, muchas comentaban sobre que regalos le compraron a la persona que les gustaba.

-Hallo Eli-Se me acerco Emma sonriente- ¿Al final le conseguiste un regalo a uw prinses?

-¡Por supuesto!-Mire a Lily que salía del salón, seguro para darle su regalo a Natalia.

-¡Buon giorno dell'amore Loise!-Escuche la voz alegre de Felicia, que le tendió un ramo de rosas rojas a Loise, que se sonrojo mucho.

-D-danke Felicia-Le dio un beso en la mejilla para agradecerle, que tiernas.

Mire el salón completo, pero no vi a Richelle, fruncí el ceño, pensando que tal vez no vino o que este en el salón de música.

-¿A la marimacha se le perdió algo?-Me gire enfurecida, como siempre Julchen me hacia la vida imposible.

-Al parecer no te moriste, que pena-Dije con sorna, si las miradas mataran ella estaría muerta hace mucho.

Iba a responderme pero el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de clases la interrumpió, me senté en mi asiento, entro Richelle, que al verme se sonrojo, que linda, luego llego el señor Legolas.

-Guten morgen-Saludo secamente como siempre, pero de repente Felicia se paró con un ramo de flores en la mano.

-Ve, mi nonno le manda esto insegnante-Dijo mientras le entregaba las flores, el profesor se sonrojo ante eso, me huele a yaoi.

* * *

Al toque del timbre para el receso Richelle se me acerco.

-Jó reggelt Richelle-La salude feliz, preguntándome si era el momento indicado para darle mi regalo, pero deseche la idea, el salón aún estaba lleno.

-Sí, Eli…yo-Note que no me miraba a los ojos, parecía abochornada, trague saliva-. ¿Podrías ir al salón de música al final del día?

-¿Eh?-La mire sorprendida y sonrojada, ¿y si…?

-Espero tu presencia-Se fue rápidamente del salón, sin dejarme decir nada más.

-Uy, eso me suena a confesión-Dijo Emma mirándome con picardía, yo pensaba lo mismo.

Caminamos por los jardines, no teníamos que hacer, conversábamos de cualquier cosa, nos cruzamos con Lily y Natalia, que iban tomadas de la mano.

-Feliz día chicas-Las saludo Emma animada.

-Igualmente-Dijo Lily sonriendo.

-калі-Dijo secamente Natalia, mirándome como si quisiera matarme.

Conversamos un rato con amabas, hasta que la conversación se fue a la reunión que tenía esta tarde con Richelle.

-¡Eso es maravilloso señorita Eli!-Dijo Lily sonriéndome.

-…-Natalia me quedo mirando, como si me analizara-. Me parece bien…así no te acercas más a Liech…

Lo último lo susurro, pero lo escuche perfectamente, es muy celosa, tanto que llega a dar miedo.

-Al parecer me quede sola-Dijo Emma haciendo un puchero-. Liech, Natalia ¿tienen planes para la tarde?

-Sí, y no estas incluida-Corto Natalia a Lily que abia abierto la boca para responder- ¿Verdad Liech?

-J-ja, claro, lo lamento Emma-Dijo incomoda, mientras Natalia la jalaba para que se fueran.

-Sigo sin entender que le vio Lily a Natalia, es muy…aterradora-Dijo Emma incomoda.

-Bueno, así es el amor-Dije suspirando, se me vino una duda a la mente-. Oye Emma, ¿a ti te gusta alguien?

Emma me miro en silencio, no había atisbo de sonrisa en su cara.

-Sí, la hay, pero no me corresponde-Dijo suspirando, mirando sus zapatos.

-¿Te le has confesado?-Le pregunte mirándola, no sabía eso, Emma nunca me hablo de sus relaciones amorosas.

-No, pero sé que a esa persona hay alguien que le gusta…además, sería estúpido que se lo dijera, ya que yo…la ayude a enamorar a la persona que le gustaba-Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Que triste-Murmure bajando la mirada, ¿no seré…?

-¡Maar dat is ok!-Se levantó con los ánimos renovados, mirándome con una sonrisa-. Mientras esa persona sea feliz yo también lo soy.

Las palabras que dijo quedaron resonando en mi mente.

* * *

Llego la hora de la salida, sentía mi corazón latir a mil por hora, mis piernas me temblaban y mis mejillas estaban seguramente rojas como un tomate, con el chocolate apretado contra mi pecho, el que al final tubo forma de corazón, y esta relleno de nata.

Caminaba lentamente hacia el salón de música, intentando en mi mente hacer una confesión decente para mi princesa, ya que durante la noche de ayer, tome la decisión de confesarme, costara lo que costara, me distraje al sentir que me tironeaba el cabello.

-¿Quién demo…-Me calle al ver un ¿pollo? Tirando uno de mis cabellos, tenía un moño rosado en su cabeza.

-Kesesese, pero si es la marimacha-Genial, justo cuando necesito estar tranquila esta estúpida llega a molestarme.

-Llévate a esto de aquí-Le exigí intentando quitarme ese ave del demonio, que me estaba picoteando entera- ¡Átkozott madár!

-¡Julbird, ven a mí!-El pajarraco me dejo, para posarse en la cabeza de Julchen.

-¿Qué quieres? Estoy muy ocupada-Le dije mirándola molesta.

-Mi awesome persona vino para decirte una de mis tantas sabías palabras-Dijo creyéndose mucho, imbécil.

-…habla rápido táráztunk-Le apresure.

-Solo vengo a advertirte que…si pierdes esta oportunidad para confesarte a la señorita podrida, olvídate de que la próxima será tan fácil, ore-sama no se rinde tan fácilmente-Me dijo riéndose, yo sonreí, siguiéndole el juego.

-Como si pudieras ganarme-Me di la vuelta para irme.

Aunque odie admitirlo…Julchen logro animarme, ahora no tenía nervios, solo quedaba el ardiente amor que siento por mi princesa, que no dudaría ni un momento en confesárselo en cuanto la tuviera al frente.

* * *

Aspire hondamente la mayor cantidad de aire que me entraba en los pulmones y abrí la puerta de la sala de música.

-Ya llegue Richelle-Dije suavemente, sentía que el corazón se me saldría del pecho en cualquier momento.

Richelle, que estaba tocando el piano, se levantó al verme entrar, cogió un ramo de flores que estaba a su lado, eran unas lindas flores blancas, de las cuales ahora no recuerdo el nombre, con una cinta roja del lado derecho.

-B-bienvenida E-Eli-Dijo sonrojada por completo, se veía tan hermosa.

Sus mejillas rojas, que contrastaban con su blanquecina piel, sus ojos morados, que me miraban fijamente, su cabello castaño que caía libremente y su extraño rulo, el sol del atardecer que se colaba por la ventana no hacía más que acentuar su belleza, si es que es posible, ya que para mí, no podría ser más hermosa aunque lo quisiera.

-T-tengo a-algo importante que decirle-Me dijo desviando su mirada.

-¿Qué c-cosa?-Dije apretando con fuerza el chocolate.

-¡Toma!-Me dio el ramo de flores, el chocolate se cayó de mis manos, dejando en su lugar el ramo de flores.

-K-köszönöm-Le dije sonriéndole, aún sin entender porque me regalaba estas flores.

Vi como de su maletín sacaba un paquete forrado en papel naranja con una cinta verde, mis colores favoritos, me lo tendió sin dirigirme la mirada en ninguno momento.

-Á-ábrelo por favor-Su voz era apenas un murmullo, yo obedecí.

El papel cayó al piso, dejándome ver un libro de floriografía, había una cinta marcando un página, en la ilustración se veía las flores que me había dado Richelle, trague saliva nerviosa, intentando contenerme, aún más después de que leí el significado;

"_**Clematis: **__Me encanta tu forma de pensar._

_**Clematis blanca: **__Espero llegar a tu corazón"_

Sentí que me desmallaría de la felicidad…

…entonces…

…Richelle…

…esta…

…¿enamorada de mí?

Sentí el fuerte impulso de saltarle encima y besarla, y decirle cuanto la amaba, pero su voz me saco de mis ensoñaciones, dejándome…descolocada.

-E-está bien si…-Quite mi mirada del libro, Richelle mantenía la mirada gacha y se estremecía levemente, mis piernas no se movían por lo que no pude acercármele-. Si no…sient-tes lo mismo…que yo, emm, digo…yo, quiero…

-¿Richelle?-No entendía nada.

-Digo…yo veras Elizabeth…-Respiro hondamente, me miro directo a los ojos, parecía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar, realmente no entiendo nada-. Y-yo… ¡Ich bin in liebe mit Ihnen!

Su voz resonó en todo el salón; apretaba con fuerza su falda, me miraba fijamente, sus mejillas estaban rojas, y por estas caían lágrimas, por mi parte, yo estaba igual de sonrojada, solo que en mi rostro se leía fácilmente la sorpresa y el desconcierto por la situación.

-Y-yo…

-L-lamento s-si te incomode…Elizabeth, yo…no es necesario que me corres-pondas-Dijo respirando agitada, mientras dirigía su mirada al suelo, yo quede, literalmente desconcertada y angustiada, ¿qué demonios está pasando?

-N-no es eso, yo…-Antes de decirle nada, quería aclarar que estaba pasando, porque en serio no entiendo nada-. No te entiendo.

-Es que… ¿tú no…estabas s-saliendo con v-van Dirck?-Me dijo confundida, ¿pero qué cara…? Piensa que Emma y yo… ¿somos parejas? Pero ¿por qué?

-¿Eh?-La mire más que confundida.

-E-es que u-ustedes si-siempre están muy…juntas y salen, l-la invitas a t-tu casa…y yo…tú-Richelle no podría estar más roja, confundió mi amistad con Emma con amor, esto…no puede ser más extraño y bizarro, pero siento que estallare de felicidad, mi amada princesa está enamorada de mí, incluso se puso celosa de Emma, ahora entiendo todo.

Nos quedamos en silencio… y de la nada, Richelle se puso a llorar, tapando con sus manos su cara, mire a todos lados, sin saber qué hacer, al final solo sonreí, mientras suspiraba, estaba tan feliz, pero primero lo primero, un caballero no puede dejar que su princesa llore.

Deje caer el ramo, para estrechar contra mis brazos el delicado cuerpo de Richelle, que se sorprendió antes eso, de seguro me miro desconcertada, yo tenía mi cabeza escondida en su cuello.

-E-Elizabeth… ¿qué…?-Su voz sonaba débil, yo no podía evitar sonreír.

Me separe un poco de ella, quedando muy juntas, me miraba fijamente, con el desconcierto escrito en su cara.

-Hogy szeretlek hercegnő-Le dije poniendo una de mis manos en su mejilla, para secar sus lágrimas, se veía tan adorable, desconcertada y sonrojada.

-¿Qué…?-Repitió sorprendida.

-Dije que…te amo mi adorada princesa, desde el primer día en que te vi-Le dije, es lo más cursi que he dicho en toda mi vida, pero no podía expresarlo de otra manera-. Te amo más que a nada, te amo, te amo, te amo.

Seguramente estoy roja como un tomate.

Richelle me miraba fijamente, aún desconcertada, pero vi cómo se formó una débil sonrisa en su rostro, sonreía feliz, era el mejor día de mi vida…no, aún faltaba algo.

Tome el rostro de Richelle entre mis manos, sentía que mi corazón explotaría de tantas emociones que estaba sufriendo ahora, acaricie sus suaves mejilla, me acerque lentamente, Richelle como auto reflejo, cerrando sus ojos, esperando lo que venía, yo hice lo mismo, rose con cuidado sus labios; eran tan suaves, tan dulces, tan cálidos…tan perfectos, profundice un poco el beso, Richelle rodeo mi cuello con sus delicados brazos, atrayéndome más hacia ella, yo solté su rostro, para abrazar su delgada cintura, era un momento único, especial, nuestro; el sentir los labios de mi princesa sobre los míos, compartiendo nuestros sentimientos, compartiendo todo el amor que nos tenemos, que no deseaba terminar por nada del mundo…

…pero tenemos que respirar, nos alejamos lentamente, abrí mis ojos lentamente, encontrándome con esos hermoso ojos morados, que me habían cautivado.

Nos quedamos en silencio, Richelle, avergonzada seguramente, escondió su cara en mi cuello, yo no debilite mi agarre en ningún momento, no quería destrozar esta hermosa ilusión, en la que solo estábamos nosotras, acompañadas por una melodía inexistente.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana, era un hermoso atardecer, pero me desvíe de él, al ver un curioso…pollo…con…un…moño…rosa, ¡Maldita Julchen! ¿Qué mierda hace espiándonos?

Estaba a punto de saltar por la ventana para ir a matarla de puros golpes, pero la voz de Richelle hizo que la ignorara.

-¿Eli…?-Me miro a los ojos, con esa mirada que me cautivaba.

-Sí, princesa-Le dije acariciando su mejilla, tan suave y cálida.

-A-ahora somos…p-pareja, ¿no?-Yo sonreí llena de felicidad.

-¡Por supuesto!-Dije entre risas, ella hizo un puchero, seguro por lo escandalosa de mi risa, pero no podía evitarlo.

Recordé el chocolate, me aleja para recogerlo y entregarlo en sus manos, ella se sonrojo más, si es que es posible.

-Boldog nap a szeretet, az én hercegnő-Le dije suavemente., mientras la abrazaba nuevamente.

-Glückliche Tag der Liebe für Sie, meine Liebe-Me respondió en voz baja.

Y nos fundimos en un beso una vez más, uno de muchos más que nos daríamos.

* * *

No se que decir excepto; Eli y Richelle se gustan lalalala se me ocurrió de ultimo momento meter a Prusia espiándolas, pero quedo awesome!

Traducciones:

Nem: No (húngaro)

Door god: Por dios (holandés)

Stoppen: Detente (alemán)

Mi dispiace: Lo siento (italiano)

Nein: No (alemán)

Il giorno dell'amore: El día del amor (italiano)

Hallo: Hola (holandés)

Uw prinses: Tu princesa (holandés)

Ja: Si (alemán)

Buon giorno dell'amore: Feliz día del amor (italiano)

Danke: Gracias (alemán)

Guten morgen: Buenos días (alemán)

Nonno: Abuelo (italiano)

Insegnante: Profesor (italiano)

Jó reggelt: Buenos días (húngaro)

калі: Si (bielorruso)

Maar dat is ok: Pero eso esta bien (holandés)

Átkozott madár: Pájaro maldito (húngaro)

Táráztunk: Tarada (húngaro)

Köszönöm: Gracias (húngaro)

Ich bin in liebe mit Ihnen: Estoy enamorada de ti (alemán)

Hogy szeretlek hercegnő: Te amo princesa (húngaro)

Boldog nap a szeretet, az én hercegnő: Feliz día del amor, mi princesa (húngaro)

Glückliche Tag der Liebe für Sie, meine Liebe: Feliz día del amor, mi amor (alemán)

**Aclaraciones: **La clematis ya lo escribí ahí, así que no encuentro la necesidad de hacerlo de nuevo, el lazo en un ramo del lado derecho significa que el significado de la flor va hacia el destinatario, y sip, Emma esta enamorada de Eli, no voy a negarlo, me llama la atención el HunBel, y quise hacer eso, le da chispa a la historia, ok no, no se, se me ocurrió ponerlo!

Espero les haya gustado!

Dejen un review pls!


	10. Como a una princesa

Hola a todas/os! perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar, en serio lo lamento ;.; es que sinceramente se me corto toda la inspiración y rehíce como mil veces el cap...ni hablar que hoy, mientras lo hacia, la pantalla se puso azul y casi me da un paro cardíaco, ya que no había guardado Q.Q perdí dos paginas y tuve que rehacerlas, lo demás si se guardo :( siento que no quedaron bien las dos paginas que rehíce, pero buee, que se le va a hacer, y otra vez son 3000 y tantas palabras...entre otras cosas ya volví al colegio buaaa! en todo caso...*Espacio publicitario* pacense por mi perfil; estoy subiendo unos drabbles Belaliech y subí un one-shot LadoniaxKugelmugel :D y estoy escribiendo un FrUK, pronto lo veran, en cuanto termine este fic lo empezare a publicar *Fin del espacio publicitario*

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia=Hidekaz Himaruya

**Anime: **Hetalia

**Pareja: **Nyo!AustriaxHungría, insinuaciones de Spamano, RoBul, LadoniaxKugelmugel

**Advcertencias: **Yuri, Nyo!Austria, posibles OOC, mucho fluff lime, si, como leyeron, no doy para un lemon, aun no, algún día hare uno, pero ahora nop, y agradezcan a** xxayamexx1 **por sugerir lemon, no lo habrá pero si un lime, te lo dedico querida/o, disfrútalo, en otras cosas, el cap es muy fail y pasteloso...

**Usagi Mitzui: **Me alegro de asesinarte por alzas de ternura XD ajaja, te meti definitivamente al yuri, te recomiendo que veas Kannazuki no Miko, fue mi primer yuri, y es hermoso *o* mi favorito, ni idea de como adivino LOL es que el RomaxGermania es irresistible. Joder, el Chapulin e sun loquillo. Me alegro que te gustara el GerIta :3 sip, Emma huele a trio, en fin, a mi también me dan pena Julchen y Emma ;_; me alegro que te gustara la confesión! siento lo mismo con las traducciones, no te preocupes.

P.D. Si, bendita temporada, llevo años esperándola, no me importa si es remake, es más, mejor, ademas de que el manga se pone mejor en el punto donde se basa la 3 temporada.

P.D. 2 sip, pero investigue..y lo lamento! el face y las paginas me miente, por favor perdóname la vida *se tira al suelo llorando y sufriendo por la triste realidad*

P.D3 Byee(?)

P.D4 mm, no se, creo que tendrías que ver, tengo 2 fics Spamanos, el de "Malos entendidos" y "Amabilidad" también unos drabbles Belaliech y otro one-shot, también...bueno ve tu que te interesa, te recomiendo el de "¿Como se que es amor?" me gusto mucho en lo personal, si es que te interesa, es un LaodniaxKugelmugel.

**Sakhory:** Ay, me alagas, no es para tanto *se sonroja* yo no se, nunca compro los regalos, eso es trabajo de mi madre XD la verdad es que me inspire justo en Buon San Valentino; así que básicamente ocurrió o mismo, solo que se hicieron novias LOL es verdad, la lógica es aplastante, siempre me acuerdo cuando veo rosas XD y siempre cedo a la tentación, se, la verdad se me ocurrió escribir que estaba enamorada de Eli de la nada, enserio parecía que lo estaba? LOL si, va a recordar esas flores eternamente, me alegro que te gustara la confeción! la verdad olvida que pasaría eso, a mi también me molesta ese tipo de escenas tan shojistamente ridículas donde la tipa se va corriendo...debe haber sexo salvaje! ok, no, si Pru Pru sufre mucho en mis fics LOL mm, yo diría que faltan entr caps para el final :D

**Dulce Tiramisu: **Me alegro que te gustara la confesión! y Emma estaba enamorada de Eli, gracias por los animos :D

**xxayamexx1: **Me alegro que te guste mi fic! me siento alagada por tus comentarios ./. como dije arriba, solo abra un lime, pero gracias a ti, antes no pensaba meter nada subido de tono, pero gracias a ti si XD

**Pio Pio: **De nada(?) La verdad ya estaba planificado así, por lo que no iba a poner más relleno del necesario XD me alegro de sacarle el lado ghei a la gente :3 la verdad lo haré, ademas de que me empezó a gustar el Nyo!PruAus LOL(?) algún día haré un SuFin yuri, algún día *sale aura oscura*

**MagicaLunaTica: **Me alegro de que lo amaras y que me ames :D

* * *

Al fin, lo logre, mi princesa se enamoró de mí, siento como si estuviera flotando en una nube de felicidad, cada días es tan maravilloso como el anterior; estar a su lado, sentir el tacto de sus manos, perderme en sus hermoso ojos, probar sus labios…siento que viviese en un cuento de hadas, que por nada del mundo quiero que termine.

Cada día siento que es mejor que el anterior, y siento que quiero más y más a Richelle, es tan bello el amor.

Ya llevamos dos semanas como pareja, aunque Richelle es un poco tímida, pero eso solo hace que se vea más adorable a mi ojos…el único problema es que Julchen es una insoportable e indecente como dice Richelle, siempre nos anda molestando, diciendo que somos extremadamente empalagosas, si será…pero aun así, me siento mal por ella, aun así, de ninguna manera le dejaría el camino libre al corazón de Richelle.

* * *

Era un hermoso lunes por la mañana, el sol brillaba, las aves cantaban, y yo me levantaba temprano para llegar más rápido a la academia y poder estar con mi princesa.

Caminaba rápidamente hacia la academia, no quería perder tiempo, mi corazón se acelera de solo pensar en estar a su lado.

-¿A dónde vas tan rápido Eli?-Genial, Vladimir, dos hermosas semanas sin encontrármelo, pero bueno, no podía morirse y ya… ¿o tal vez si? Quién sabe.

-¿Qué te importa?-Le respondí de manera brusca, fijándome que iba solo, que raro, hasta ahora casi siempre lo veía con Boris.

-Uy, estas sensible-Me dijo riéndose como idiota, aunque parecía deprimido, ah, me da igual lo que le pase.

-Y ¿Qué paso que no estas con tu vőlegény?-Dije sin contener mi risa, él solo se sonrojo, ¿enserio serán novio? Ojala que sí, sí, sí, sí…

-T-taci, ¡Boris no es mi novio!-Dijo avergonzado, aunque luego su expresión cambio por una más triste, ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Aunque realmente no me preocupo por él…pero si hay yaoi de por medio no me puedo quedar tranquila-. Además ni me respondiste.

-…-Me recordé de que iba hacia la escuela para estar con Richelle antes de que empezaran las clases como todas las mañanas, ¡maldición!- ¡No tengo tiempo para esto!

Me fui corriendo sin importarme dejar ahí parado a Vladimir, mi princesa es más importante, y por mucho.

-¡Oye tú!-Me grito enfadado, yo solo lo mire por sobre mi hombro, sacándole la lengua.

* * *

Llegue corriendo hasta la escuela, y gracias a dios que no me interrumpió nadie más en el camino.

Avance con rapidez hasta el salón de música, del cual salía la melodía del piano interpretada por Richelle.

-¡Jó reggelt hercegnő!-Dije abriendo la puerta del salón, en cuanto Richelle escucho mi voz detuvo el sonido del piano para mirarme, como amo su mirada.

-Guten morgen Erzébet-Dijo suavemente, Richelle últimamente me ha empezado a llamar por mi nombre en húngaro, aunque no me molesta, es más, me encanta, suena tan bello en sus labios.

-Lo lamento, egy idióta me detuvo-Me disculpe dejando mi maletín al lado del de ella, para luego acercarme hasta el piano y sentarme a su lado.

-Está bien…-Respondió mirando fijamente las teclas del piano, se notaba un poco molesta.

-No te pongas celosa Richelle, tú eres la única para mí-Le susurre a su oído, haciendo que se sonrojara, adoro hacerla sonrojar.

No me respondió, solo me miro en silencio, avergonzada.

Puse una de mis manos en su mejilla derecha, obligándola a que me mirara, me encantaba mirar sus ojos, podría vivir solamente de mirarlos, me acerque lentamente para juntar sus labios con los míos, fue apenas un rose, pero fue perfecto para mí, además…aún es muy temprano para otras cosas, como decirlo, más ardientes.

-Unanständig…-Me murmuro en cuanto nos separamos, para luego sonreír levemente y besarme otra vez.

-¡Agh, todos los días es lo mismo!-Nos separamos rápidamente, mire molesta a Julchen, ¿Quién más irrumpiría de esa manera?-. Más cursis no podrían ser.

-¡Cállate idióta!-Le dije enfadada, y todos los días es lo mismo, es como si tuviera un detector para interrumpir.

-¡No le hables así a ore-sama!-Dijo haciéndose la ofendida-. Es más, agradece que las honro con mi awesome presencia.

-¡Solo molestas!-Le dije agarrándola de la blusa, para agitarla con fuerza.

-¡S-s-suéltame tier!-Intento soltarse, pero no pudo, esta vez me las pagara- ¡Julbird ataca!

¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Maldito pajarraco molesto, lo haré en un caldo!

-¡Quítame esta cosa!-Grite sosteniendo a Julchen con una mano y con la otra intentando ahuyentar a ese ave infernal.

Richelle, que hasta ese momento estaba en silencio, observando el circo que armo la idiota y su animalejo, estallo por fin.

-¡OBAKA-SAN! ¡DEJA DE MOLESTARNOS TODOS LOS DÍAS, ES MOLESTO! ¡ANSTÖSSIGEN ERSTER!-Respiro agitadamente, tenía las mejillas rojas de rabia, yo y Julchen la quedamos mirando, luego nos miramos, y finalmente la solté-. Ahora mostrare mi enojo y frustración con el piano, les pido que lo escuchen.

Finalmente nos quedamos a escuchar el enojo de mi princesa.

* * *

-¿Chopin?-Me pregunto Julchen en un susurro, amabas íbamos detrás de Richelle, ya que pronto iban a empezar las clases.

-Chopin-Afirme sin despegar mis ojos de Richelle.

-Por cierto, ¿vendrías en la tarde a mi casa?-Se giró mirándome, con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Por supuesto!-Me puse a su lado para tomarla del brazo.

Nos fuimos dejando a Julchen atrás.

-¡No importa! ¡Estar sola es asombroso! ¡Kesesese!-Grito, yo y mi princesa simplemente la ignoramos.

* * *

Las horas pasaron tortuosamente lentas, ya quería que terminaran las clases para pasar el resto del día con mi princesa, sin que nadie nos molestara, pero el tiempo no estaba a mi favor al parecer.

El timbre que anunciaba el fin de las clases resonó con fuerza, yo solo pude sonreír.

-Bien, con esto terminan las clases, se pueden retirar-Anunció el señor Legolas.

-¡Bien!-Me levante y arregle rápidamente mis cosas.

-¡Oye Eli!-Me llamo Emma acercándose me.

-¿Si? ¿Pasa algo?-Pregunte apresurada, no me gusta sonar pesada con Emma, pero ahora quiero estar con mi princesa, además, ella me tiene durante todo el día.

-¿Me preguntaba si quieres ir conmigo, Natalia, Lily, Loise, Feli, Toño y Lovi a ver una película?-Me pregunto sonriéndome.

-Lo lamento Emma-La mire arrepentida-. Ya quede con mi princesa hoy en la tarde.

-Oh-Me miro triste por un segundo, para luego sonreírme- ¡Niet schelen! Es tu novia, tienes que estar con ella, para la otra será.

-Igual, lo siento, la próxima será-Me disculpe nuevamente, para luego pasarle un brazo por los hombros y susurrarle al oído-. Pero recuerda traerme yaoi de Toño y Lovi.

Ella se rió, y yo la imite.

-Obvio, siempre tengo el celular con batería-Me mostró el aparato, que genial es esto de contagiarle los gustos a alguien.

-En ese caso, ¡confió en ti Emma!-Me separe, mirando a Richelle, que estaba apoyada en la pared, mirándonos en silencio, al notar mi mirada sobre ella se sonrojo.

-Ya vete, verspil geen tijd-Me dio un empujón en la espalda.

-¡Nos vemos Emma!-Me despedí con la mano, para luego dirigirme a Richelle-. No te pongas celosa.

-Obaka-san-Murmuro avergonzada, para luego volver a hablarme-. En fin, nos espera el chófer.

-En ese caso vamos.

* * *

El camino se me hizo extremadamente corto, ya quería que llegáramos y fuéramos a su habitación, nuestra relación era secreta, por lo que nuestros padres, más bien los de Richelle, no estaban enterados, mi madre ya lo sabía y me apoyaba, le dije la misma tarde en que empecé me le confesé a Richelle, en el caso de Richelle, ella se negó a decirle, diciendo que su padre se enfadaría si se enteraba, la verdad no me molesta mucho, en fin, el único que sabía de la familia de Richelle sobre nuestra relación es su hermano menor.

* * *

Finalmente llegamos a la casa, o mejor dicho castillo, de Richelle.

-Willkommen-Nos recibió el hermano de Richelle, que llevaba un delantal blanco manchado de pintura.

-Szia Alexis-Le dije revolviéndole el cabello, me agrada bastante el hermano de Richelle.

-Hola, ¿Vati te llamo?-Le pregunto, mientras que con un pañuelo le limpiaba la pintura del rostro, Alexis se dejó.

-Ja, dijo que llegaría tarde como siempre-Respondió secamente.

-Está bien-Dijo suspirando aliviada, no tiene muy buena relación con su padre últimamente-. Voy a preparar unos dulces, Erzébet, no necesito tu ayuda.

-Pero…-Hice un puchero, pero al final suspire rendida-. Como quieras princesa.

-Alexis, quédate en el salón para comer con nosotras-Le dijo a su hermano.

-Claro-Respondió mientras se iba a la sala de estar.

Le di un beso en la mejilla a Richelle y seguí a Alexis.

* * *

-¿Qué tal la escuela?-Le pregunte a Alexis, mientras esperábamos las galletas que nos prometió Richelle.

-Bien, dentro de poco abra una exposición de arte-Comento sonriendo emocionado.

-Seguro tus trabajos serán los mejores-Comente.

-Por supuesto-Se acercó a unos estantes que había en el salón, para sacar una croquera y pasármela-. Son dibujos que hice de Richelle.

Tome emocionado la croquera, se nota que eran antiguos, ya que Richelle parecía de unos 10 años, y el dibujo no era tan lindo como los de ahora, pero de estar lindo, lo estaba.

-¡Kyaa, que lindos te quedaron!-Dije mientras ojeaba la croquera.

-Por supuesto-Comento lleno de orgullo.

-¿Qué hacen?-Richelle entro con una bandeja de galletas en las manos, detrás venía una sirvienta trayendo unas tazas, un azucarero, servilletas y té.

-Le muestro mi arte-Dijo orgulloso Alexis.

Richelle se sentó a mi lado y se sonrojo al ver la croquera.

-Obaka-san…-Murmuro, mirando sonrojada a su hermano, deje de lado la croquera, para tomar la tetera y servir el té.

-Joven amo-Una de las sirvientas de la casa entro al salón-. Tiene una llamada.

-¿Quién es?-Pregunto mientras comía una galleta.

-Es el joven Oxestierna-Alexis al escuchar quien era se sonrojo levemente y sonrió, se levantó de inmediato, sonreí, pensando en yaoi.

-Le contestare, con permiso-Se fue rápidamente del salón, Richelle solo suspiro, yo me reí un poco.

* * *

Luego de comer, nos dirigimos al salón de música de la mansión, estaba sentada al lado de Richelle, estábamos ambas en un mundo que solo nos pertenecía a ambas, en el que podíamos ser felices sin preocuparnos de nada ni nadie, sentía una gran paz llenarme al escuchar a Richelle tocar, sentía que no podía ser más feliz, el estar aquí, al lado de Richelle, sintiendo su calor tan cercano al mío y esta suave melodía que me llenaba el corazón por completo.

* * *

Finalmente termino de tocar, yo abrí mis ojos para mirarla, siempre los cerraba mientras ella tocaba piano, así sentía más real la melodía, siento que la miro con el corazón.

-Me encanto Richelle-Le dije, besando su mejilla, ella solo se sonrojo.

-Danke…-Me agradeció en voz baja.

-Me encanta este salón, es muy bonito-Comente mirando por la ventana, el sol estaba empezando a ponerse.

-A mí también me gusta, mein mutti siempre me traía aquí, gracias a ella aprendí a tocar el piano-Dijo suavemente, mientras acariciaba las teclas del piano como si fuera de cristal, para Richelle es muy importante su madre.

-Ya veo-Dije colocando mi mano sobre la de ella, creo que debería estar agradecida con la madre de Richelle, después de todo, si ella no le hubiera enseñado a tocar el piano, ahora no estaríamos así, de esta manera.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, solo con nuestras manos conectándonos.

-A todo esto-Saque a Richelle de sus ensoñaciones, ella me miro, esperando a que hablara- ¿Sabes bailar vals?

-¿Bailar? Si, recibí clases de baile desde pequeña, yo y mi hermano, ¿por qué?-Me respondió.

-Es que…me preguntaba ¿si me enseñarías?-Le dije sonriéndole, Richelle se sonrojo.

-Está bien-Se puso de pie, yo la imite-. Pero soy muy exigente.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, emocionada.

-Primero; tienes que estar derecha, siempre mirando al frente-Hizo lo que dijo, Le hice caso, imitándola a ella-. Segundo; la posición de las manos-Tomo una de mis manos y la otra la dirigió hacia su cintura, se sonrojo ligeramente por eso, yo solo sonreí, igualmente sentí mis mejillas acalorarse un poco-. Bien, ahora empezamos, sígueme; 1, 2, 3, adelante, 1, 2, 3, atrás.

Le hice caso, es bastante simple, pensé que iba a ser más difícil, repetimos los pasos dos veces, hasta que…

-¡Auch! ¡Obaka-san!-Se quejó ya que la había pisado, ¡maldición!

-L-lo lamento, ¡fue sin querer!-Le dije avergonzada.

-Está bien, sigamos-Me dijo, retomamos de nuevo el vals-. 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3…lo haces bastante bien Erzébet.

-Gracias-Me sentí alagada por sus palabras, incluso sentí que mis mejillas se ponían rojas-. Pero es que tengo una gran maestra.

Se sonrojo ante mis palabras, dimos una, dos, tres vueltas, sentía como si flotara, nos movíamos lentamente, sentía que una melodía invisible nos rodeaba, marcando el ritmo de nuestros pasos.

-Szeretlek-Le susurre en el oído, seguro que se sonrojo, sostuve con fuerza su mano, deteniéndonos.

-I-ich liebe d-dich auch-Me respondió suavemente.

* * *

Luego de bailar nos fuimos al cuarto de Richelle, nos recostamos en su cama mirando el techo, mientras manteníamos nuestros dedos entrelazados.

-Gracias por enseñarme a bailar-Le dije, dándome media vuelta para mirarla.

-De nada-Respondió sonriéndome.

Me acerque a sus labios para besarlos, acaricie con mi mano libre sus cabellos castaños, que estaban desperdigados en la cama, fui bajando lentamente desde sus labios, hasta su cuello, besándolo con delicadeza, sentí que apretó con fuerza mi mano.

-E-Erz-zébet…-Dijo suavemente mi nombre, mire su rostro, estaba completamente sonrojada, yo solo le sonreí, contemplando sus hermosos ojos, que solo hacían que me enamorara más y más, que solo me hacían desear tratarla como la princesa que es, mimarla y demostrarle todo mi amor.

Me posicione sobre ella, segura de lo que hacía, tome sus gafas, dejándolas a un lado y le bese sus delgados y delicados labios, sintiendo su sabor que tanto me enloquecían, me abrazo por el cuello, atrayéndome hacia ella, nos besamos suavemente, sin prisas, delinee sus labios con mi lengua, pidiéndole permiso para entrar, tímidamente abrió su boca, mi lengua entro en su boca, que estaba húmeda y cálida, nuestras lenguas empezaron un acalorado baile, con mis manos empecé a acariciar con delicadeza sus piernas, con cuidado, como si fuera de porcelana, disfrutando cada segundo del contacto, Richelle empezó a enredar sus dedos entre mi cabello, al final el aire nos empezó a faltar, por lo que tuvimos que separarnos, que molesto es tener que respirar, un delgado hilo de saliva dejo conectadas nuestras bocas.

-I-inde… cente…-Me reclamo agitada, al igual que yo, e intentando recuperar el aire.

-Je-Reí con suavidad, tome una de sus manos y la lleve hasta mis labios, besándola como si fuera una rosa, mi princesa desvió su mirada avergonzada- ¿Me amas princesa?

-Q-que pre-egunta… más estúpida-Me reclamo, haciendo que cambiáramos de posiciones-. Por supuesto, obaka-san.

Me agarro por el suéter, para besarme, yo puse una de mis manos en su nuca, profundizando el beso, nos separamos para tomar aire. Nos sentamos en la cama, mirándonos directamente a los ojos.

Con delicadeza me deshice del suéter, empecé a deshacer el nudo de su corbata, mientras besaba su cuello, una vez le quite la corbata, empecé a desabrochar los botones de su blusa, dejándome ver su blanquecina y delicada piel, a su vez, Richelle me quito el suéter, haciendo que me estremeciera, ya que mientras me lo sacaba rozaba con delicadeza mi cuerpo por sobre la tela de la blusa, bruscamente me quite la corbata del cuello.

Deje con cuidado a Richelle sobre las sabanas, mientras acariciaba sus piernas, quitándole las calcetas, metí mi mano derecha por debajo de su falda, intentando deshacerme de su ropa interior, mientras que con izquierda tocaba sus pechos por encima de la blusa, haciendo que soltara unos dulces suspiros y gimiera mi nombre, besaba con cuidado toda la piel que tenía a mi disposición, rozándola con delicadeza, teniendo apenas contacto, sintiendo que su aroma me nublaba los sentidos

-E-Er-zébet…ah-Gimió con su dulce voz, deleitando mis oídos.

Con timidez empezó a acariciar mi cuerpo, recorriéndolo entero, haciéndome suspirar.

Finalmente me deshice de su ropa interior, con mi otra mano me encargaba de desabotonar la blusa, que solo estorbaba, bese con devoción cada extensión de piel que había ante mí, mi blusa resbalo por mis hombros, quedando solo con las mangas puestas, sin prestarle atención, seguí recorriendo el cuerpo de Richelle con mis manos y labios, probándolo, deleitándome con él, sentía los suaves suspiros y gemidos ahogados de mi princesa, que solo hacían aumentar mi pasión y desatar mi lujuria, que intentaba contener.

-¡Hyaa!-Gimió con fuerza, al sentir que dejaba un chupón en uno de sus pechos y una de mis manos se colaba por debajo de la falda, que en cualquier minuto haría desaparecer.

Subí hasta llegar a su cuello, aspire con fuerza su aroma, y usando una de mis manos para tironear el rizo de Richelle, sentía las manos de mi princesa acariciar mi pecho y enredar sus dedos en mi cabello.

Sentí este momento tan único, especial, tan nuestro, el sentir el cuerpo de Richelle; tan cercano, aspirar su aroma, recorrer cada rincón, memorizar cada una de sus reacciones ante mi tacto, sentir su calor… sentir sus manos recorrerme, quemándome, solo puedo pensar en Richelle, en lo bien que se sienten todas estas experiencias tan nuevas y desconocidas, siento que solo existimos nosotras dos, en un lugar alejado del resto. Siento que moriré de felicidad, el poder demostrarle a Richelle cuanto la amo, demostrarle con mi cuerpo cuanto la adoro, cuanto la deseo, demostrarle que es la persona más especial para mí, crear un lazo único, no, fortalecer el lazo tan especial que tenemos, hacer real ese lazo que nos uno, marcar a Richelle como mía, marcarla con mi amor.

Como desearía poder estar con Richelle eternamente y poder demostrarle lo mucho que la amo…

Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, sentí como Richelle me empujaba, con una fuerza increíble, de la cama, haciendo que me cayera de espalda al suelo, golpeándome la cabeza, vi como Richelle se cubría apresuradamente con las sabanas de la cama que estaban todas revueltas y más roja que nunca, me gire, mientras acariciaba mi espalda, me había golpeado con mucha fuerza al caer. Ahí en la puerta, boquiabierto en estado de shock estaba Alexis.

-¡OBAKA-SAN!-Chillo con fuerza, Alexis recién salió del shock, sonrojándose tanto como Richelle- ¡TE HE DICHO QUE TOQUES LA PUERTA ANTES DE ENTRAR!

-A-ah…l-lo siento-Dijo desviando la mirada, seguramente incómodo.

Me intente arreglar la blusa, sonrojada y avergonzada por lo que había pasado.

-¿S-se p-puede saber p-para que viniste?-Pregunto más calmada Richelle, aferrándose con fuerza a las sabanas.

-¡Ah! Si, v-vati dijo que venía e-en camino-Respondió, intentando distraerse con algo-. Con permiso.

Finalmente se fue, dejándonos a ambas en el cuarto.

-Siento que mato las pasiones-Murmure para mí misma, terminando de ponerme correctamente mi blusa.

-E-eh…yo-Intento hablar Richelle, jugando con las sabanas entre sus manos.

-M-me parece mejor que no vistamos ¿no?-Le dije, mientras me ponía la corbata e intentaba peinarme.

-Ja-Respondió levantándose, dirigiéndose a su armario para buscar un cambio de ropa

* * *

Después de estar correctamente vestidas, bajamos al hall de la casa, estábamos paradas en la puerta principal, Richelle se hallaba entre la casa y la entrada, y yo parada en uno de los escalones, que dando más baja que Richelle;

-L-lamento lo ocurrido-Dije avergonzada, evitando mirar a Richelle, que mantenía la mirada baja, se enrojeció al escucharme.

-E-está bien-Contesto apenada, viéndome sonrojada, la mire en silencio, se había puesto una blusa blanca tirada a lila, con bordados y encajes, adornada en el cuello con un moño morado, una falda corta morada oscuro, se había peinado y puesto sus gafas de nuevo-. Espero que para la próxima cierres la puerta.

La mire sorprendida, ¿Dónde había quedado la timidez de Richelle? Da igual, eso sí, la próxima vez sería en mi casa y con la puerta cerrada, y esa vez terminaríamos de hacerlo, y obviamente la trataría como la princesa que es.

-Como digas princesa-Le respondí.

-Bueno, es mejor que te vayas a casa, ya es tarde…-Dijo desviando otra vez la mirada, llevándose una de sus manos hasta su pecho.

-Como ordene, őfelsége–Me incline levemente, como haciendo una reverencia, tome una de sus manos con delicadeza y la acerque a mis labios, rozándola con cuidado, Richelle me miro sorprendida y avergonzada, completamente roja, por el gesto que acababa de hacer.

-¡O-obaka-san!-Me reprendió, no le gustaba que la tratara de esta forma, aunque yo opino lo contrario, ella es mi princesa y yo su caballero, por lo que debo tratarla con el cuidado, con la adoración y respeto que se merece y le tengo-. Te he dicho que no hagas eso…

-Está bien, no vemos mañana, descansa-Le dije, mientras me dirigía hacia el vehículo.

Mire por sobre mi hombro a Richelle, que se llevó la mano que había besado hasta sus labios, sonreí y me subí al vehículo, sintiendo que no podía ser tan feliz…

…sin saber en ese momento lo que nos esperaba a ambas.

* * *

Traducciones:

Vőlegény: Novio (húngaro)

Taci: Calla (rumano)

Jó reggelt hercegnő: Buenos días princesa (húngaro)

Guten morgen: Buenos días (alemán)

Egy idióta: Un idiota (húngaro)

Unanständig: Indecente (alemán)

Idióta: Idiota (húngaro)

Tier: Animal (alemán)

Unanständig erster: Indecente de primera (alemán)

Niet schelen: No importa (holandés)

Verspil geen tijd: No pierdas el tiempo (holandés)

Willkommen: Bienvenidas (alemán)

Szia: Hola (húngaro)

Vati: Papá (alemán)

Danke: Gracias (alemán)

Mein mutti: Mi mamá (alemán)

Szeretlek: Te amo (húngaro)

Ich liebe dich auch: Yo también te amo (alemán)

őfelsége: Su majestad (húngaro)

Juju, espero les haya gustado ese lime tan pobre y miserable, díganme que les pareció en el review, es necesario para mi, no es la primera vez que escribo algo así, créanme, mi primer fic de Hetalia fue un lemon, ero lo voy a re-editar y veo si lo subo.

Sin más, esperen la actualización, que ya se pone buena la cosa...

Déjenme un review por fis!

Byee


	11. Preludio de sufrimiento

Hola y perdón por no actualizar...pero la depreció de no ver más que dos reviews, pero en fin...lo advierto,el cap es una mierda, más mierda que el final predeterminado de Ib...y eso es la mierda más mierda del mundo...well, aquí esta el cochino cap...espero que a lo menos les guste un poco...

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben, Hetalia es de Hidekaz

**Pareja: **Nyo!AustriaxHungría, manción de Spamano, LadoniaxKugelmugel, FrUK (siempre caigo en la tentación) y HunBel unilateral.

**Advertencias: **Posibles OOC, cosas fails everywhere, drama everywhere...en fin, es advertencia que lo escribí yo así que...no mueran hasta terminar!

**Sakhory: **Merecen ser felices :D see, me siento mal por hacer sufrir a Romania, no te preocupes, ya lo sabrás, yo siempre me entristezco con esa frase ;_; poca coherencia, mi profe de lenguaje me colgaría de las orejas XD me alegro que te gustara el LadoniaxKugelmugel, me alegro leer que me quedo lindo el lime :D ay, como si Alexis no hiciera esas cosas con Loke e.e soy fail, no me culpes XD nada es 100% rosa (Polonia: Osea tipo, eso no es nada fabuloso!) espera ansiosa! nos leemos

**Usagi Mitzui: **See, Alexis es un cabrón jode perversiones, otra troll LOL asesina de Gilbirds!no me odies, a mi también me dolió, te gusta el SealandxLetonia? déjame amarte! adoro esa pareja! veré si hago un fic; y te lo dedico con todo mi amor! me alegra encontrar alguien que le guste la pareja! La verdad no tengo nada contra el estilo, es más, se parece más al manga y eso me hace happy :D si, te torturare hasta el fin de los tiempo muajajaja!

* * *

Me levante temprano por la mañana, y me prepare para ir a la academia, como todos los días tenía ganas de llegar lo más rápido posible para ver a mi princesa.

-¡Me voy a la escuela!-Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y emprendí el camino.

* * *

No sé por qué, pero esta mañana me sentí intranquila al despertar, tenía, y tengo, un mal presentimiento, siento como cuando uno sabe que algo malo pasara, pero sin saber qué es eso malo que pasara, manteniendo el pulso acelerado, las manos sudorosas y el pecho apretado, dificultando la respiración.

-No ha de ser nada-Me dije, inhalando y exhalando para relajarme, además que esto preocuparía a mi princesa.

* * *

Me fui directo al salón de música como siempre, dejando que mis pies me guiaran a mi destino.

La melodía que tocaba Richelle resonaba en los pasillos, era diferente a todas las demás sonatas que había tocado antes, sonaba…triste, angustiada, arrepentimiento, llena de dolor, parecía que quisiese destrozar todo a su alrededor. Eso hizo que me preocupara, tal vez algo le había pasado a Richelle.

Me asome por la puerta, viéndola fijamente, muy preocupada, al parecer noto mi presencia, ya que detuvo su entonación, pero se quedó mirando las teclas del piano, aunque sentía que su mente estaba en un lugar más lejano.

-¡Jó reggelt!-Entre finalmente, sonriendo, no quiero ver a mi princesa triste, me duele, solo quiera verla feliz.

-Guten morgen-Contesto, su voz sonaba tan suave que apenas era audible.

Me adentre, y como todos los días deje mi maletín junto al de ella, iba a acercarme para darle un beso como saludo, pero vi que se levantaba y se me acercaba, de su maletín saco un sobre blanco-amarillento, para luego tendérmelo, la mire desconcertada.

-Tómalo por favor, es para ti-No me miro a la cara, y su voz sonaba desganada, haciendo que mi preocupación aumentara.

-Ha-Mire el exterior del sobre, que estaba sellado y tenía escrito unos datos con tinta roja;

_Para la señorita Elizabeth Héderváry._

-¿Y esto?-Pregunte sin entender nada, analizando el sobre blanco-amarillento.

-Lesen sie es bitte-Me dijo sin mirarme, otra vez.

Abrí el sobre, sacando una especie de carta;

_Estimada señorita Héderváry;_

_La familia Edelstein tiene el placer de invitarla a una reunión social este viernes, a las 7:30 p.m. a nuestra mansión._

_Este evento es muy especial para la familia, y se le ruega que asista para celebrar en conjunto._

_Sin más, se despide cordialmente;_

_Alexander Adelstein._

Releí un par de veces más la carta, no podía creer que estaba siendo invitada a una fiesta en casa de Richelle, era tan extraño.

-¡Increíble!-Le dije sin saber que decir exactamente qué decir- ¡Me encantaría ir!

-Solo…es una fiesta cualquiera…si no quieres ir, no tienes la obligación de ello-Me dijo, intentando hacerme desistir de la idea.

-¿No quieres que vaya?-Más asegure que pregunte.

-¡No! No es eso-Me miro por primera vez en la mañana, la notaba angustiada.

-¿Entonces?-Le puse mis manos en sus hombros, se tensó ante mi contacto.

-Ist ein geheimnis-Me sentí un poco enojada, sentí que Richelle no me tenía tanta confianza en mí, como yo en ella, pero cerré mis ojos y respira profundamente, intentando enfriar mi cabeza.

-Está bien, no importa-La atraje hacia mí para abrazarla con fuerza.

-Lo lamento-Murmuro correspondiéndome el abrazo.

-Nem érdekel-Le respondí acariciando su cabello.

Nos quedamos así un rato más, decidí romper el silencio.

-Por cierto…

-¿Qué pasa?-Nos separamos, pero quedamos bastante cerca.

-¿Qué se supone que debo de ponerme?-La verdad era la primera vez que me invitaban a una fiesta de la alta sociedad, el evento más elegante que eh asistido hasta ahora es una fiesta de la compañía donde trabaja mi padre.

-Un vestido de gala obviamente-Me respondió poniendo sus manos en su cadera a modo de jarra.

-¿y…tú te pondrás uno también?-Le pregunte, imaginándola en un hermoso vestido lleno de holanes y vuelos, como los de las princesas de los cuentos de hadas.

-Por supuesto-Me dijo sonrojándose levemente.

* * *

No pude concentrarme en todo el día; preocupada en que iba a ponerme para la fiesta, tal vez le pediría a Emma que me acompañara a comprarme un vestido…pero, eso no era lo que me preocupaba realmente, lo que me preocupaba era la manera de actuar de Richelle durante la mañana, y el resto del día anduvo distraída, haciendo que no pueda evitar preocuparme y pensar lo peor.

Ambas nos hallábamos conversando en una de las tantas bancas de la escuela, Emma escuchaba atentamente y sonreía pícaramente al saber que había sido invitada a la fiesta en casa de Richelle.

-¿Y qué piensas ponerte?-Me pregunto mientras comía unas galletas sabor naranja, estaban deliciosas.

-No lo sé, ¿me acompañarías a comprarme algo?-Le pregunte, esperando que me ayudara.

-¡Esperaba que me lo pidieras!-Me dijo animada, mientras me abrazaba.

-Eres muy confianzuda Emma-Le dije revolviéndole el cabello.

-Como digas Eli-Dijo mientras se separaba.

* * *

Caminábamos por las vitrinas de diversas tiendas de ropa, buscando un vestido para la fiesta del viernes, quería que fuese el más hermoso de todos, aunque estoy segura de que Richelle sería la más hermosa en esa fiesta.

-¡Vamos a ver esa tienda!-Emma me jalo del brazo hacia una tienda, lucía muy entusiasmada por comprarme un vestido.

Me fije de que era una tienda de renombre, extremadamente cara, si Richelle se entera de cuanto llegue a gastar en el vestido, le daría un paro cardíaco.

-E-espera Emma-Hice que se detuviera y le murmure al oído-¿Estás loca? No tengo tanto dinero.

-Maak je geen zorgen, esta belleza nos ayudara-Del bolsillo de su chaqueta saco una tarjeta de platino.

-Wow-No pude articular nada más-. Tu hermano enloquecerá si se entera de que la ocupaste.

-Pero vale la pena el riesgo-Me dijo sonriéndome, yo solo suspire.

-Está bien, pero después no me culpes de nada-Le dije, esta vez jalándola yo.

Vimos distintos tipos de vestidos; algunos muy sensuales y ex ponedores, otros más recatados, pero todos eran igual de elegantes y caros.

-Mmmm-Emma miraba atentamente cada vestido, juzgándolos.

Yo empecé a revisar algunos por mi parte, viendo cual me resultaba más cómodo y lindo.

-¿Cuál podría ser?-Emma no quitaba sus ojos de los vestidos, juzgando hasta el último hilo de cada uno.

-¿Buscan algo mon dames?-Un chico alto, con una pequeña barba en el mentón, ojos azules y cabello hasta la altura de los hombros y rubio se nos acercó, al parecer era un vendedor.

-¡Oh, pero si eres Francis!-Emma se acercó al chico, al parecer lo conocía.

-Pero si eres Emma, tanto tiempo petit-Abrazo fuertemente a Emma y le beso amabas mejillas a modo de saludo, luego fijo su vista en mí, vi como sus ojos brillaron de manera pervertida, si se atreve a coquetearme…-¿Y quién es esta belle dame?

-Soy Elizabeth Héderváry…un gusto-Conteste, mirando fijamente a Francis.

-Soy Francis Bonnefoy, vendedor a medio tiempo y playboy a tiempo completo-Me guiño un ojo con picardía…sentí ganas de golpearlo con tanta fuerza que no se volviera a levantar jamás.

-Je, je, je-Emma se puso entre ambos, seguro noto que no me agrado mucho su amigo-. Veras Francis, ¿nos ayudarías?

-¡Lo que sea por una amiga de Antoine!-Dijo sonriéndonos- ¿Qué necesitas exactamente Emma?

-Es para Eli, el viernes va a una fiesta en casa de los Edelstein, y quiere lucir muy hermosa para zijn prinses.

-Honhonhon, cuenta conmigo-Empezó a rondar alrededor mío, seguro pensando que me quedaría mejor-. Oh, lala, me trajiste una preciosidad, ¡ya se cual vestido le quedaría perfecto a ella!

-¿Cuál?-Pregunte emocionada, confiando en el gusto de Francis, por algo Emma le pidió ayuda.

-¡Ven conmigo mona mí!-Me jalo del brazo, hasta unos vestidores-. Espera aquí, vuelvo enseguida.

-¡Te quedo hermoso Eli!-Me dijo Emma emocionada al verme con el vestido.

-Mis buen gusto nunca falla Emma, jamais-Dijo orgulloso.

El vestido era tan precioso, demasiado, seguro que a Richelle le encantara.

-¡Pareces una princesa!-Me adulo Emma, mirándome, aunque parecía un poco triste.

-Si no tuviera pareja, te pediría una velada Eli-Me coqueteo Francis, justo su celular empezó a sonar-. Si me permiten… ¡Arthur mon amour! ¿Y este milagro de que te acuerdes de tu novio?

-¡Bloody hell, cállate rana asquerosa!-Se escuchó hasta aquí el grito del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Francis es…?-Pregunte a punto de tener un hemorragia nasal.

-Sipi-Me respondió con una sonrisa de complicidad Emma, ah, adoro a sus amigos tan jodidamente gays.

* * *

-Gracias por todo Francis-Me despedí del francés.

-No hay de que mon amis, vengan a ver a onii-san cuando quieran-Se despidió con una mano.

-Te verás tan hermosa Eli, Richelle tiene suerte-Comento de la nada Emma, lucía triste.

-Emma, ¿estás bien?-Le pregunte, mirándola a los ojos.

-¡Por supuesto! No te preocupes-Agito las manos restándole importancia.

* * *

Llego la noche del viernes, y mi madre de hallaba, junto con Emma, arreglándome para la fiesta; el vestido que me había comprado era verde claro, lleno de lentejuelas, haciéndolo ver brillante, tenía pequeñas piedrecillas blancas y amarillas adornando el escote, la parte de arriba estaba apegada al cuerpo, y la falda era vaporosa, que empezaba a degradarse a medida que terminaba la falda y una cinta de color verde oscura amarrada a la cintura, llevaba unos zapatos verde oscuros de tacón, unos guantes blancos que llegaban más arriba de los codos, un collar con una piedrecillas naranjas en el cuello y en mi cabello llevaba un broche de oro con un diseño de flor, color naranja, parecido al que llevo siempre.

-Te ves tan linda querida-Me comento mi madre, poniéndome unos aretes de oro.

-Gracias mamá.

-No te muevas Eli, así no puedo maquillarte bien-Me reclamo mientras me ponía lápiz labial, era de un color rosado pálido, también me había puesto colorete en las mejillas y sombra, de color verde oscuro en los ojos.

-Vale, vale-Dije quedándome quieta, para que terminara su labor.

-¡Lijst!-Dijo Emma alejándose de mí.

-Gracias Emma, me alegro de que me ayudaras-Le agradecí poniéndome de pie.

-¡Lo que sea por ti Eli!-Me contesto.

-Ya van a ser las siete y media Erzébet-Me dijo mi mamá, mirando el reloj de la pared.

-Cierto, ¡me deben estar esperando! ¡Nos vemos!-Baje las escaleras para salir, ya que Richelle dijo que enviaría un auto para llevarme.

-Buena suerte Erzébet-Me dijo mi papá abriéndome la puerta.

-¡La tendré!-Agite mi brazo despidiéndome.

* * *

Estoy tan nerviosa, siento que mis nervios consumirme lentamente, ahora, más que nunca, siento ese presentimiento de que algo malo pasara, pero sin saber qué es exactamente, negó con mi cabeza, no debe de ser nada importante.

-Ya llegamos señorita-Anuncio el chófer abriéndome la puerta para que bajara, aspire hondamente para luego bajar.

Desde fuera de la casa se veían las luces del interior, y se escuchaba el tocar de una orquesta, siento que me desmayare de los nervios.

Avance con paso firme hasta la entrada, donde fui recibida por los mayordomos de la casa, al ver el interior…me quede a cuadros, grandes candelabros de araña iluminaban el gran hall de la casa, donde la gente se regocijaba, conversando, tomando vino y comiendo bocadillos que les deban los sirvientes, en un salón e la casa se hallaba una orquesta entera tocando música, las cortinas de los ventanales estaban abiertas de par en par, dejando ver la luna llena…en este momento me siento tan pequeña.

-Buenas noches Elizabeth-Sentí una voz conocida saludarme, era el hermano menor de Richelle, Alexis, que tenía puesto un traje de gala blanco entero, con detalles de color morado, y su cabello que casi siempre estaba trenzado, lo llevaba atado en una cola de caballo.

-Buenas noches, te ves muy elegante Alexis.

-Lo mismo digo, te ves como toda una dama-Comento cortésmente, lucía tenso, o a lo menos eso creo.

-Esto es increíble, todo esta tan hermoso y brillante-Comente mirando alrededor.

-Yo lo encuentro molesto, ¡no es arte!-Dijo frunciendo el ceño-. Además todos son unos amargados aquí…y Loke no pudo venir…

Murmuro lo último, pero yo lo escuche perfectamente, ah, hermoso yaoi.

-Por cierto, ¿y Richelle?-Le pregunte al no ver a mi princesa por ningún lado.

-Meine schwester está en su cuarto, aun no baja-Me dijo señalando con su cabeza la escalera principal.

-¿Podría…?

-Si quieres hazlo-Me dijo, entendiendo que quería subir.

-Köszönöm-Me aleje rápidamente para subir por las escaleras.

* * *

Abrí lentamente la puerta del cuarto de Richelle, estaba sentada frente a su tocador, estaba pensando en algo al parecer, ya que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, pese a que me reflejaba en el espejo. Me acerque lentamente hasta quedar detrás de ella.

-¿Estas bien hercegnő?-Le susurre en el oído.

-¡Ah!-Dio un saltito, sorprendida de seguro, se dio vuelta para verme-. Obaka-san, no te aparezcas de esa manera.

-Lo siento, ¿te paso algo? No te ves muy bien-Le acaricie con cuidado una de sus mejillas, ella bajo la vista.

-Das macht nichts-Retiro con cuidado mi mano de su rostro y se dio la vuelta.

En serio me está empezando a preocupar la actitud que ha tomado estos últimos días, quiero saber que le pasa, no quiero verla triste, quiero apoyarla y hacerla feliz…pero, tampoco quiero presionarla para que me responda, si ella quiere contarme lo hará, seguro aun no es el momento adecuado para que me diga, de todos modos, por ella, esperaría mil años.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, aunque fueron horas para mí, pero Richelle finalmente hablo, rompiendo la tensión, que se había llegado a formar.

-¿Me ayudarías con mi cabello?-Me pregunto, entregándome un cepillo.

-Nyilvánvaló-Le sonreí, tomando el cepillo y pasándolo por sus hebras, que eran muy suaves y sedosas.

De una de las cajitas que estaban en el mueble saco un broche de plata, con una joya morada en el centro.

-¡Qué lindo!-Le dije cuando me lo pase, para que lo colocara en su cabello.

-Era de mi madre-Me dijo mirándome a través del espejo.

Cuando termine, se levantó de su lugar, y se dio vuelta paran que la viera, se veía tan hermosa…sentí que realmente Richelle era una princesa.

Su vestido era de color morado claro, adornado con piedrecillas blancas, que formaban dibujos de flores a través de toda la tela, en la cintura tenía cinta de una tonalidad más oscura y era de una tela transparente, que estaba atada por detrás, con la forma de una rosa, el escote estaba adornado por más piedrecillas, delineándolo por completo y un chal de tela lila transparente.

Sus labios estaban pintados con un labial rosa y tenía sombro morada en los ojos, no llevaba sus gafas.

-Gyönyörűen nézel-Le dije, sentía mis mejillas acaloradas.

-Danke…-Me dijo en voz baja, sus mejillas se pusieron completamente rojas-. Tú también te ves preciosa Erzébet.

* * *

Bajamos lentamente las escaleras, todos los invitados dirigieron su mirada a Richelle, admirando su belleza, y más de un cuchicheo llegue a escuchar.

* * *

-¡Hola Richelle, Eli!-Sentimos una voz conocida llamarnos, era Antonio, que estaba siendo seguido por Lovino, que lucía enfadado-¡Se ven bellas! Fusosososo

-¡Cállate bastardo!-Le reclamo Lovino golpeándole la cabeza.

-No te pongas celoso Lovi, ¡tú eres muchísimo más lindo!-Le dijo abrazándolo, sentí unas ganas de incontenibles de gritar por la emoción.

-…buenas noches Antonio, Lovino-Richelle no parecía muy feliz de verlos, pero me trague mi curiosidad.

-Tsk, suéltame bastardo-Lovino término por liberarse-. Se ven belle signorina.

-Gracias Lovino-Le dije sonriendo.

-Muchas Gracias.

-A todo esto ¿qué hacen aquí?-Les pregunte con curiosidad.

-Veras, mis padres son de una empresa multimillonaria de agricultura, y muy amigo de los Edelstein, por lo que fui invitado-Respondió Antonio sonriendo, yo me quede boquiabierta.

-Tsk, y yo y mi hermana somos hijos de los dueños de una de las mejores mafias de Italia-Respondió feliz Lovino, haciendo, que esta vez sí que me quedara impactada.

-¿Entonces también vino Felicia?-Pregunto Richelle, mientras yo me reponía.

-Por ahí anda con la macha patatas y la macha patatas 2-Gruño molesto.

-Ay Lovi, no trates así a Loise y a Julchen-Le dijo Antonio, intentando calmarlo, ya que se había puesto a insultar a diestra y siniestra.

-…-Mire a Richelle, que miraba fijamente el suelo, como pensando en algo.

-Rich-

Iba a hablar, pero una voz me hizo callarme, mire a una tarima instalada en medio del salón, arriba estaba un hombre, llevaba un traje negro con corbata roja, su cabello era castaño como el de Richelle y tenía su mismo rizo, solo que sus ojos eran verdes y no llevaba gafas.

-Buenas noches, damas y caballeros, espero que estén disfrutando de esta fiesta, en la que haremos un anuncio muy importante para la familia Edelstein-Hablo sonriendo.

Sentí que cogían mi mano, era Richelle, que mantenía su mirada en el piso, iba a hablar, pero ella me interrumpió.

-Solo escucha…

-Pero… ¿quién es él?

-¿Oh? No lo conoces, es el padre de Richelle-Me comento Antonio, mirando la tarima.

-¿Enserio?-Devolví mi mirada a la tarima, curiosa de que iba a pasar.

-Esta reunión, la eh hecho con el motivo de anunciar el compromiso formal de mi hija; Richelle Edelstein-Sentí que la mano de Richelle apretaba la mía, y que mi pecho se apretaba, no me gusta esto, no me gusta para nada, será la razón de que Richelle actué así…

Sentí que Richelle me soltó la mano.

-Le pido a mi hija y al joven Fernández que suban a la tarima-Richelle avanzo en silencio hasta la tarima.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-Pregunto desconcertado, sin entender nada, vi a Lovino empalidecer

-Mi hija tendrá el honor de contraer matrimonio el próximo 8 de noviembre, con el joven Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

Se escucharon muchos aplausos llenar el lugar. Sentí mis piernas temblar, el aire dejo de llegarme a los pulmones, sentía que en cualquier momento me caería de espalda.

-E-es mentira…debe de ser una mentira…-Murmure, intentando auto convencerme de que era una pesadilla, un sueño del que pronto iba a despertarme.

Sentí ganas de salir corriendo, huir, vi a Lovino a mi lado, que estaba igual de impresionado que yo, incluso lo vi temblar, me gustaría animarlo, pero no estaba en condiciones y mi cuerpo también temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Antonio y Richelle bajaron de la tarima, ambos tenían la cabeza baja.

-Spero che tu sia felice con tua moglie cazzo, bastardo!-Grito Lovino, mientras salía corriendo, luego de darle un golpe en la cara a Antonio, al que se le cayeron unas lágrimas.

-¡Espera Lovino!-Se fue corriendo detrás de Lovino lo más rápido que pudo, dejándome a solas con Richelle.

-…-No me dirigió la palabra, ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarme.

-…-No sabía que decir exactamente, todavía estaba impactada por lo ocurrido.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué scheiße fue eso!?-Vi a Juchen venir hacia nosotras, seguida por Loise y Felicia, la que estaba llorando a mares.

-…-Richelle no dijo nada.

-Richelle-Sentía mi voz temblorosa-¿Qué fue eso…d-de que te casaras?

-Creo…que mi pad-dre, fue muy claro…-Su voz sonaba suave y casi por debajo de la tierra, y hasta quebrada, pero la ignore-. Me voy a casar.

-Lo entendí-Habla con voz fuerte, casi gritando, sentía una mezcla en mi interior, entre rabia y dolor-. Lo que no entendí es… ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes!? ¿¡Y qué pasa con nosotras!? ¿¡Nuestra relación!?

No me importo que nos quedaran mirando o lo que opinaran, estaba muy herida como para pensar.

-Eso…fue un error…preferiría…que ambas siguiéramos con nuestra vidas y lo…o-olvidáramos-¿Es una broma?…esto es una broma, esto de debe ser una broma, ¡tiene que ser una maldita broma! Me está pidiendo que lo olvide todo, todo lo que paso entre nosotras.

-¿Me estas jodiendo…? ¡Me debes de estar jodiendo! ¿Verdad?-Le pregunte, intentando convencerme a mí misma, rogando que sea una broma.

-No, esto es en serio Erzébet-Me dijo, sin siquiera mirarme-. Lo nuestro…f-fue un error…espero que me puedas perdonar…

Sentía un cuchicheo general alrededor, pero no me importa, ahora nada me importa, excepto que Richelle se explique.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-Pregunte, intentando comprender lo que estaba pasando.

-N-no…no podía…simplemente…yo…no pude decírtelo…no me atreví… a decirte mi c-compromiso con Antonio…y bueno…nuestra relación…fue un error…

-¿Acaso ya no me amas? No… ¿siquiera alguna vez me amaste?-Pregunte, necesitaba saber si era verdad, necesitaba pensar que Richelle no me lo decía enserio, que había otra razón para ella, tal vez la obligaron o algo, no podía mentirme con esto, no podía… ¿verdad?

-…-Me miro suplicante, pero seguí firme-…no…

Ni siquiera la deje seguir hablando, me acerque y le di una bofetada con toda mi fuerza, todos se quedaron en silencio, sentía mi respiración agitada, vi como Richelle se llevó una mano a donde la había golpeado.

-E-espera, E-erz-

-¡Cállate! No quiero escuchar escusas, ¡me importa una mierda si te casas con Antonio! Pero…no puedo creer que "tú" me hayas mentido…-Tuve que aguantarme las lágrimas que querían salir de mis ojos -. No puedo creer, que ni siquiera tuvieras la decencia de decirme la verdad desde un principio…al parecer fue divertido ¿no?

Me sentía herida, tenía dolor, odio, resentimiento…pero más que nada decepción, decepción de que la persona que más amo me haya mentido, traicionado mis sentimientos.

-¡No, no fue…! y-yo…

No quiero… ¡no quiero escuchar más! Quiero huir de esto, ¡no quiero afrontar está realidad!

-¡Espera Elizabeth!-Escuche la voz de Richelle llamarme, pero seguí corriendo.

Corría para alejarme de todo el sufrimiento que sentía, intentando convencerme de que era una pesadilla, un mal sueño…pero es la realidad, la cruda y horrible realidad.

Y me perdí en la oscuridad de la noche, con mi rostro empapado por las lágrimas…

* * *

Espero no matar a nadie por cáncer a los ojos por esto...siento que esta horrible, lamento eso, pero mi inspiración no da para más...

Traducción:

Jó reggelt: Buenos días (húngaro)

Guten morgen: Buenos días (alemán)

Ha: Si (húngaro)

Lesen sie es bitte: Léelo por favor (alemán)

Ist ein geheimnis: Es un secreto (alemán)

Nem érdekel: No me importa (húngaro)

Maak je geen zorgen: No te preocupes (holandés)

Mon dames: Mis damas (francés)

Belle dame: Bella dama (francés)

Petit: Pequeña (francés)

Mon amour: Mi amor (francés)

Bloody hell: Diablos...la verdad tiene varias traducciones posibles (inglés)

Lijst: Listo (holandés)

Meine schwester: Mi hermana (alemán)

Köszönöm: Gracias (húngaro)

Hercegnő: Princesa (húngaro)

Das macht nichts: No es nada (alemán)

Nyilvánvaló: Obvio (húngaro)

Gyönyörűen nézel: Te ves hermosa (húngaro)

Danke: Gracias (alemán)

Belle signorina: Bellas señoritas (italiano)

Spero che tu sia felice con tua moglie cazzo, bastardo: Espero seas feliz con tu esposa, jodido bastardo (italiano)

Scheiße: Mierda (alemán)

Me siento mal por lo que hice pero era necesario...el cap, ya se, fue una mierda, pero eso no evita que mendigue reviews...así que;

Déjenme un review onegai!

Byee


	12. El error de una princesa

Antes que nada les ruego de rodillas que me disculpen por esta tardanza de medio siglo; surgieron muchas cosas, entre ellas un bloqueo que aun intento superar :( en fin, pueden matarme ya que el cap es una mierda...o eso opino...oh, y esta narrado por nuestra princesa austriaca :D

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia es de Hima-papa y si nolo sabía, ushale, vete a investigar.

**Pareja: **Nyo!AustriaxHungría y una leve insinuación de LadoniaxKugelmugel :D

**Advertencias: **Posibles OOC, yuri, y posibles deseos asesinos contra mi persona cofcofyelpapadeRichellecofcof, siempre y cuando encuentren mi casa me pueden matar :trollface:

**Usagui Mitzui: **Siento que te hice sufrir mucho XD see, ellos ya les pegaron bastante, claro, te lo dedicaría con todo my love! aunque tal vez me tarde "un poquito" *inserta deseos de matarme de tu parte* pero de dedicártelo, lo hago y con gusto :D y tienes razón, son muy tiernooooos *o*Chapulín pervertido... XD

**Sakhory: **Antes que nada...amo tu nueva imagen de perfil *o* y yo también envidio a Emma, maldita... es que el FrUk es sencillamente irresistible, nope, Suecia no quiso llevarlo porque es malo y no te quiere(?) Eli tiene suerte...bueno, no tanta je, si lo odiaste antes...mejor ni te digo... es cruel; arruino el Spamano y el AusHun, feel everywhere, bueno, para eso lee, y algo paso ahí, en ese corazoncito de fujoshi...que te enteraras más pa' delante :D siento... buee, solo lee y te enteraras. Me animo mucho tu comentario, me hizo sentir feliz, la verdad soy de naturaleza pesimista je, pero me alegro que a alguien le guste lo que escribo, muchas gracias.

**Pio Pio: **Los sobres son malos(?) sorpresas everywhere, de nada, mi deber es continuar con esto, nos leemos!

**Nihonko: **No importa, lo importante es que la leyeras, eso me hace feliz :D y me haces sonrojar con tus cumplidos...la verdad, no me fije hasta que te me dijiste, un "pequeño" error, jeje, aunque tampoco tenía pensado meter una pareja hetero...well, ya tengo muy avanzado esto como para retractarme, je, es que esto es un drama!(?) nos leemos!

**Rei Seishin: **Mato a mis fans lenta y dolorosamente(?) me alaga eso, adsadad, gracias a ti por leer!

Gracias también a los lectores anónimos!

Al fic!

* * *

Sentí como las lágrimas, que inútilmente intente contener, empezaban a resbalar por mis mejillas, lleve una de mis manos a la mejilla que Elizabeth había golpeado, mordí con fuerza mi labio, intentando reprimirme, reprimir todos estos sentimientos que se apoderan de mi interior.

Sentí un incontrolable impulso de salir corriendo detrás de Elizabeth, pero me contuve, está mal, eso está mal…

-¿¡QUE MIERDA FUE ESO!?-El grito colérico de Julchen hizo que regresara a la realidad y la mirara, lucía furiosa.

-Eso…no te importa-Le respondí desviando la mirada, sin ánimos de iniciar una pelea.

-¡Si me importa!-Me agarro de uno de mis brazos, removiéndome bruscamente.

-¡No es asunto tuyo dumm!-Intente librarme de su agarre, pero me sostenía con demasiada fuerza-¡Deja de hacer una escena!

-¡La única que está haciendo una escena eres tú!-Me replico-¡Y la única dumm aquí eres tú!

Me quede quieta, sintiendo el cuchicheo general que se había formado. Y sentí, que por una vez en su vida, Julchen tenía la razón, yo era la única idiota.

-¡Schwester!-Vi como Loise avanzo hasta nosotras entremedio de la multitud-¡Para con esto!

-¡Cállate West! ¡Esto no se quedara así!-Sentí la mirada de Julchen arder de furia sobre mí, ni siquiera tuve el valor de mirarla a la cara.

-Richelle-Sentí la voz fría de mi padre llamarme, mi cuerpo se estremeció de pies a cabeza-. Sube a tu cuarto, ahora.

-¡Olvídelo arschloch! ¡Usted y Richelle se quedaran aquí escuchándome!-Apretó con más fuerza mi brazo, esto no va a terminar bien.

-¡Basta!-Sentí que Julchen soltó mi brazo, dejando solamente un ardor en su lugar.

Levante mi mirada, viendo a Loise sosteniendo por los brazos a su hermana, que estaba colérica, intentando librarse.

-¡Suéltame West! ¡No pienso dejar esta mierda así!-Devolví mi vista al suelo, y lentamente emprendí camino a mi habitación.

Ya iba por la mitad de la escalera, cuando sentí la voz de mi padre.

-Esto es por tu bien Richelle-Apreté con fuerza mis puños, sentí la rabia arder en mi interior, y las lágrimas luchando por salir, pero mordí mi labio, reprimiendo todo lo que ardía en mi interior y deseaba salir, como siempre eh hecho…y posiblemente seguiré haciendo-. Y no quiero saber otra vez de estos comportamientos indecentes e indebidos en alguien de tu estatus, además, no puedes dejar en el altar al joven Fernández.

Escuche sus pasos alejarse, seguro volvió a esa fiesta llena de hipocresía y alcurnia.

* * *

Corrí lo más rápido que me lo permitieron mis piernas hasta llegar a mi habitación, buscando protección en ella.

Me tire sobre la cama, y escondí mi cabeza entre mis brazos, dejando salir todas las lágrimas que había reprimido hasta ahora.

La puerta se abrió suavemente, dejando que la luz del pasillo ingresar a mi habitación a oscuras.

-Sea quien seas por favor vete…-Dije sin levantar mi cabeza.

-Me decepcionas hermana-La voz de mi hermano sonaba suave pero firme, incluso decepcionada, como él decía estarlo.

Moví mi rostro lo suficiente como para mirarlo, lucia serio, incluso sentí un poco de furia en su mirada.

-Vete…

-Nein-Cerró la puerta con pestillo y se paró frente a mí, yo me acomode en mi cama, de manera que quedara sentada-. Es hora de tener una conversación de bruder zu schewster.

-Olvídalo, ahora no-Desvié mi mirada hacia la ventana, mirando las estrellas que brillaban con fuerza.

-Ahora es el momento-Lucia serio y decidido, me sentí como una niña pequeña, débil e inútil.

-…-No le respondí, pero me corrí, dejándole espacio para que se sentara, cosa que hizo.

-Eso fue algo cruel y estúpido de tu parte…Richelle-Sentí una punzada de dolor en mi pecho, Alexis solo me llamaba así cuando estaba enfadado de verdad-…por no decir cobarde también.

-Tu no lo entiendes-Le dije, dejándome caer en la cama, otra vez las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas, pero no me importo, ahora no me importa nada realmente, todo lo que pudo haberme importado lo había alejado por mí misma. Me recosté en las sabanas que estaban ya húmedas por mis lágrimas.

-Tal vez si, tal vez no-Murmuro acariciando mi mejilla, la que Elizabeth había golpeado, seguramente ahora está totalmente roja, incluso la siento arder, pero, siento que me merezco ese dolor-. Pero, aun así, lo que ocurrió fue-

-¡Tu no lo entiendes! ¡No entiendes lo que siento!-Me tape la cara, intentando reprimir mis lágrimas, intentando borrarlo todo, cosa inútil-. No lo entiendes…n-no lo entiendes.

-Pero, ¿sabes? Tú no eres la única que está sufriendo-Al escuchar eso, retire mis manos de mi cara.

Mi hermano tiene razón, hasta ahora, solo había estado centrada en mi propio sufrimiento, en mi propio dolor y bien estar, tanto que me olvide de Elizabeth, me olvide de la persona a la que más amo en este mundo, que seguramente ahora debe de estar sufriendo, realmente soy una estúpida, una gran estúpida.

-Y-yo…yo no, yo no quise hacerle esto, p-pero, p-pero…-Me mordí mi labio con fuerza-. No podía evitarlo…además, e-el amor entre dos personas del mismo sexo…está mal, y más aún si-

-¡Para!-Me vi acallada por Alexis, que estaba apretando los puños-¡Se nota que solo eres una señorita podrida como dice Julchen!

-¿Qué…?-Mire incrédula a mi hermano, me levante de la cama, quedando sentada.

-No puedo creer que seas tan fácil de manipular, ¿acaso es verdad que nunca amaste a Elizabeth?-Sentí otra vez una punzada de dolor en mi pecho.

Es mentira, de verdad yo la amo, ella fue la primera en hacerme sentir todas esas emociones tan extrañas y desconocidas, en hacerme tan feliz y viva por una vez en mi vida…por primera vez desee algo de verdad, por una vez en mi vida desee salirme del camino que mi padre había trazado para mí.

-Eso es mentira…le mentí-Admití en voz baja.

-Lo sabía…-Dijo con voz firme-. Pero, aun así se me hace estúpido lo que hiciste.

-Eso no lo entiendes-Negué con la cabeza.

-Hermana, dime… ¿acaso tú y yo estamos en situaciones diferentes?-Mire a mi hermano, pero no me sentí sorprendida…ya sospechaba que estaba enamorado…y estoy segura que es de cierto pequeño indecente pelirrojo amigo suyo.

-Nein…pero vat-

-Vati nada…-Me callo, lo vi cruzarse de brazos y suspirar-. Hermana, ¿realmente dejaras que papá siga mandándote de esta manera? ¿Cómo si fueras una muñeca?

Apreté con furia mis puños y baje mi mirada…no quiero, no quiero escuchar esas palabras…

-Vete…-Murmure suavemente, sin levantar la vista.

-¿Eh?

-Raus!-Grite con fuerza, ya no quiero seguir con esta conversación, ya no.

-¡Olvídalo!-Sentí que me agarraba por los hombros y me sacudía con fuerza-¡Esta conversación no ha terminado!

De un bofetón quite las manos de mi hermano y le señale la puerta.

-Vete por favor-Le rogué sin levantar la mirada.

-…-No me respondió, pero sentí sus pasos dirigirse a la puerta-. Antes de irme… ¿Enserio dejaras ir tan fácilmente a Elizabeth?

-…-Trague grueso… ¿eso quiero realmente?-… ¿Tú qué harías?

Levante mi vista, Alexis me miraba serio, note su mirada retadora y decidida.

-No dejaría ir a esa persona por nada del mundo-Dicho esto salió de mi cuarto.

Me deje caer en mi cama y abrace con fuerza mi almohada, pensando que quería realmente.

-Mutti… ¿Qué debería hacer?-Susurre al aire, empezando a llorar de nuevo…es lo único que puedo hacer…siempre es lo único que puedo hacer…

* * *

_*Flash Back*_

Me quede unos segundos más mirando al vehículo que se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche. Me hace tan feliz estar con Elizabeth.

Suspire y me di vuelta para entrar de nuevo a mi casa, sentí mi estómago gruñir, por lo que me fui a la cocina a prepararme algo, pero al pasar por la sala de estar me encontré a mi padre, sentado en el sofá, tomando una taza de té, mientras me miraba atentamente, haciendo que un escalofrío recorría mi columna vertebral…siempre me aterro su mirada.

-G-gute nacht vati, no sabía que había llegado-¿Cuándo llegó? Pensé que hoy también llegaría tarde.

Tomo un sorbo de su tasa de té.

-Asuntos laborales-Respondió con simpleza, para luego mirarme de pies a cabeza, lo vi fruncir el ceño ligeramente-¿No estarás enferma Richelle? Tus mejillas están sonrosadas… y de muy buen humor…

-N-no, estoy bien… no es nada, solo… no es nada-Trague grueso, no me gusta la forma que está tomando la conversación-… ¿Y m-mamá? ¿Aún no vuelve de Alemania?

-Ya volvió, yo mismo la fui a buscar al aeropuerto…está arriba-Respondió sin quitarme los ojos de encima, como si me analizara.

-Ah, qué bien…-Me sentía muy tensa… ¿y si nos vio a Elizabeth y a mí? Oh, no, pero…dudo que enserio nos haya visto… ¿y si no?-Con permiso, voy a la cocina…

Intente salir del salón, pero sentí la mano de mi padre en mi hombro, deteniéndome.

-No sabía que tenías "visitas"-Trague grueso al escuchar el énfasis que puso en la palabra "visitas"

-E-era u-una amiga-Me sentí impulsada a salir corriendo de ahí, no quiero pensar que había visto mi padre.

Apretó con fuerza mi hombro, que me estaba empezando a doler.

-No me mientas Richelle-Su voz sonaba aterradora, apreté con fuerza los ojos y respire hondamente, intentando pensar que todo era una pesadilla y que no estaba pasando en verdad.

-N-no estoy mintiendo-Me di media vuelta mirándolo, me arrepentí en el instante, seguro descubrirá que le miento y…

-¡Te dije que no me mintieras! ¡Vi todo ese "espectáculo" tuyo y de tu "amiguita"!-Grito con fuerza, casi escupiéndome en la cara, sin intentar reprimir el asco que le causaba.

Al parecer…tarde o temprano se enteraría de esto…

-¡Y no me digas que solo son "amigas"! ¡Fue muy claro que no!-Cerré con fuerza mis ojos, rogando que terminara pronto, no quiero escuchar esto.

-…-Ni siquiera me atrevo a mirar a mi padre, ni siquiera quiero imaginar su expresión…tengo miedo, mucho miedo…como deseo que Elizabeth estuviera a mi lado protegiéndome…

-¡No puedo creer que "tú" estés…seas…! ¡Es imperdonable en alguien como tú! ¡Alguien de tu posición social! ¡Eres una vergüenza para esta familia!-Aguante con fuerza cada una de sus palabras, y me trague, como toda mi vida lo eh hecho, lo que sentía y pensaba realmente- ¡No puedo creer que mi propia hija sea lesbiana!

-…-En estos momentos me siento tan pequeña e insignificante…

-¡No puedo creer que salgas con una depravada como "esa"!-Abrí mis ojos…sentí mi cuerpo ponerse tenso, y la rabia acumulándose dentro de mí, de un bofetón quite su mano de mi hombro y lo afronte por primera vez en mi vida.

-¡No te atrevas a hablar así de Elizabeth nunca más!-Grite con toda mi fuerza, sintiendo que en mis ojos se empezaban a acumular lágrimas, nunca, jamás, permitiré que nadie hable así de la persona que amo, menos mi padre, esto es lo único que jamás le podre tolerar.

-Como… ¡Como te atreves!-Sentí la mano de mi padre golpear con fuerza mi mejilla, haciendo que soltara las lágrimas acumuladas en mis ojos, mis gafas terminaron en el suelo y tuve que hacer equilibrio para no caer- ¡No voy a permitir esto en mi casa! ¡Nie!

-Pues… yo no voy a cambiar mis sentimientos por tu opinión…vati-Dije decidida, mirándolo a los ojos, por más miedo que me diera…haría lo que fuese por Elizabeth.

-Retráctate ahora mismo de lo que dijiste Richelle-Mascullo mirándome con furia, yo le devolví la mirada, retándolo.

-No…no voy a dejar que hables como se te dé la gana de la persona que amo-Dije poniéndome derecha y afrontando a mi padre.

-¡No puedo creer que mi propia hija-

-¡No soy una muñeca! ¡Tengo sentimientos! ¡Yo decido por mí misma y eso no puedes cambiarlo!-Le dije, revelándome, esta es la única vez que en serio deseo algo, tanto como para enfrentar a mi padre.

-¡Cállate inmediatamente!-Me exigió levantando su mano, dispuesto a golpearme.

-¡Nein! ¡Esta vez no me quedare callada!-Le respondí decidida- ¡Si es por Elizabeth haré lo que sea!

-Así que así son las cosas…"hija"-Bajo lentamente su brazo.

-…-Vi como una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, sentí como mi cuerpo empezaba temblar, llena de miedo.

-Si tanto "amas" a esa chica-Note una mueca de desagrado en su rostro, pero esa horrible sonrisa volvió a él-. No creo que quieras que sufra o tenga problemas ¿verdad?

-¿Was?-Abrí los ojos, no, no puede estar pensando a hacerle algo a Elizabeth-. N-no, no p-podrías hacer algo así…

-Sabes, ser tan influente tiene sus ventajas-Se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

-¡No! ¡No le hagas nada vati!-Me aferre con fuerza de su brazo izquierdo, desesperada, sabía que mi padre era capaz de lo que sea, y yo no quiero que le haga daño a Elizabeth, no quiero.

-En ese caso decide-De un golpe se soltó de mi brazo y me miro por sobre su hombro- ¿Qué prefieres? Seguir con tu "relación" y que tu "amiguita" lo pase mal… o hacer lo que debes y que no le pase nada.

Caí sobre mis rodillas… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que tomar una decisión tan difícil? Yo no quiero separarme de Elizabeth, quiero estar a su lado para siempre si fuese posible… pero, ¿a qué precio? Yo no quiero verla sufrir, quiero verla feliz, quiero que sonría siempre… con esa sonrisa de la que me enamore.

-Mit genehmigung-Vi cómo empezó a avanzar, dejándome en el salón, rápidamente me puse de pie…insegura de mi respuesta, insegura de que fuese la indicada, pero… yo haría lo que fuese por Elizabeth.

-¡Espera vati!-Salí rápidamente detrás de él, quien estaba subiendo las escaleras, se detuvo para mirarme.

-Ya me… decidí vati-Murmure sin ánimos, mirando el suelo-… hare…lo que debo.

-Sabía que elegirías sabiamente… "hija", aún tenemos que conversar, vamos a mi oficina-Dijo con su voz suavizada, como me gustaría poder golpearlo.

_*Flash Back End*_

-Realmente… ¿hice lo correcto?-Murmure abrazando mi almohada con fuerza, dejándome llevar por el sueño.

* * *

Traducciones:

Dumm: estúpida (alemán)

Schwester: Hermana (alemán)

Arschloch: Gilipollas (alemán)

Nein: No (alemán)

Bruder zu schewster: Hermano y hermana (alemán)

Vati: Papá (alemán)

Raus: Fuera (alemán)

Mutti: Mamá (alemán)

Gute nacht vati: Buenas noches papá (alemán)

Was: ¿Qué? (alemán)

Mit genehmigung: Con permiso (alemán)

Espero no me matan aún, quiero ver el final de Rozen Maiden ;_; y joder que tiene que hacer otra temporada que aun falta mucho del manga *o* cof cof como decía, no me maten o no sabrán en que coño termina esto...aunque después de esta porquería...well, seré descarada y les pediré un review!

Dejen un review y tal vez esta escritora deje de ser tan mala XD


End file.
